Nada é o que parece
by TatayaBlack
Summary: CONCLUÍDO! Nem sempre tudo o que você acha que é bom realmente é. Assim como nem sempre o que é mau, é puramente mau. Pessoas e conceitos podem mudar.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Nada é o que parece

Por: Tataya Black

Co-autoria: Elle Black

Colaboração: Ly Anne Black

Beta: Maria

****

Disclaimer: O cenário da história não me pertence, assim como os personagens que são de autoria de JK Rowling. Porém essa história é recheada de personagens originais, criados por mim, mas que também não me pertencem pois muitos são inspirados em grandes amigos que ajudaram essa fica a vir ao mundo. É a ele que eu dedico essa fic: Mauro Victor, Stephanie (Elle Black), Chris, Mariana, Otto, Lucas, Luar, Leonardo e Beatriz.

N/A: Essa fic foi escrita com base apenas nos primeiros 5 livros da série de HP.

Sinopse: Ciça descobre um mundo novo que ela pensava só existir em livros. A menina vai a Hogwarts para fazer novas amizades e aprender com os professores: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Severo Snape e companhia.

Fala de crescimento. De quando se renúncia algo em razão de um bem maior. No decorrer da vida se percebe que nem sempre tudo o que você acha que é bom realmente é. Assim como nem sempre o que é mau, é puramente mau. Como tudo o que você acredita de repente não existe mais. Como pessoas e conceitos podem mudar. Nem sempre o que se quer é o que se tem.

Tataya Black Elle Black Ly Anne Black MariaCiça descobre um mundo novo que ela pensava só existir em livros. A menina vai a Hogwarts para fazer novas amizades e aprender com os professores: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Severo Snape e companhia. 

Uma fanfic geral, que trata dos sentimentos humanos, na receita um pouco de drama, comédia, ação , amizade e amor: puro, sincero e desinteressado.

Cap.1- Noite Turbulenta

Alicia é uma garota de onze anos que vive com seus pais num bairro na Zona Norte do Rio de Janeiro. Ela é uma menininha muito bonita, tem longos cabelos castanho-claros que fazem cachinhos dourados nas pontas e seus olhos são de um verde tão profundo quanto o verde das matas, ela é um pouco pequena para sua idade, mas sua mãe jurara que com ela também tinha sido assim, e que Alicia iria crescer.

Ciça, como é chamada carinhosamente por todos, é uma garota muito sorridente, feliz e bastante inteligente também, seu pai sempre diz que a inteligência ela herdara dele e a beleza vinha de sua mãe. Ciça sempre ficara feliz com os comentários de seu pai, apesar de ser bem claro a ela que era adotada.

Quando tinha sete anos de idade, ela perguntou à mãe o porquê de nunca ter visto fotografias de seu período de gestação, então sua mãe achou que este era o momento certo para terem uma conversa, mas decidiu que esperaria seu pai chegar, e conversariam na hora do jantar. Seu pai lhe contou então sua verdadeira história.

Alicia estava sentada na beirada da sua cama relembrando aquela conversa que teve com os pais anos atrás, quando eles lhe contaram sua verdadeira origem: ela havia sido deixada na porta da casa de seus pais que eram recém-casados, e é claro que eles não planejavam um bebê tão cedo, mas Marianna (mãe de Alicia) apaixonou-se pela criança, então resolveram criá-la com todo o amor que só os pais de coração podem dar, aqueles que não deram a vida a ela, mas a escolheram para ser a razão de suas vidas. Ciça sorriu, "meus pais são os melhores pais de todo o mundo" pensou ela deitando-se na cama.

Já era tarde, mas o sono não vinha, ela virava para lá e para cá na cama e nada de sono. Levantou-se, foi até a sua escrivaninha, olhou para a coleção de livros que havia ganhado de aniversário de seus pais, ela estava doida por aqueles livros há séculos, vários amigos seus já haviam lido, e ela _"que sorte" pensou_ ganhou todos de uma vez só. Eram os livros do Harry Potter, que faziam sucesso no mundo todo. Ciça pegou o terceiro livro da coleção, voltou para sua cama, sentou, cobriu as pernas com um lençol, e começou a folhear o livro. Estava doida para saber o final. Leu, leu tanto, que adormeceu, dormiu um sono tranqüilo, chegou até a sonhar, e sonhou, é claro com o seu ídolo: Harry Potter. Mas estranhamente seu sonho mudou...

_Ela estava andando pela floresta, olhava para os lados e nada via, tudo estava escuro, longe, bem longe havia uma luz, uma pequenina luz. Alicia estava com medo. De repente ela percebe que o cenário mudou. Ao invés da floresta, ela estava em um quarto, tudo ainda estava muito escuro, havia um círculo feito de galhos. Ela estava no centro do círculo, olhou para a direita e viu um rosto pálido de um homem que pareceu a ela estranhamente familiar. Quando o homem percebeu que Ciça o reconhecera, a olhou com olhos estranhos, olhos de súplica. _

_Ela queria falar com o homem, só que viu uma mulher caída no chão. A mulher estava... Morta. Ciça ficou apavorada, começou então a correr, tudo estava escuro, não havia mais o quarto, mas ainda existia a luz, Alicia correu em direção a ela, correu rápido, correu muito rápido, mas quanto mais ela corria mais a luz se distanciava, o desespero estava tomando conta de seu corpo. _

_Ciça não encontrava a saída daquele pesadelo. Exatamente, era um pesadelo, precisava sair dali. Fechou os olhos, fechou com toda força que conseguiu reunir e pensou para si mesma "é apenas um sonho... isso é a penas um sonho... vou contar até três e tudo vai acabar bem..."._

_- UM, DOIS, TRÊS!_

_Então, Ciça abriu os olhos, o rosto do homem estava ao lado do seu, ela escutava a respiração lenta dele, os olhos do homem penetraram nos seus, ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha, fechou de novo os olhos, abriu, ele ainda estava ali. O cenário mudou novamente, era uma casa clara, uma mulher, diferente da primeira, mais jovem, estava sofrendo. Um bebê chorou, Ciça queria ajudá-lo... Ela ouviu um grito, a mulher caiu desfalecida._

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ciça! O que foi? Meu amor, o que foi?

- Mamãe! Ai mamãe! – choramingou Ciça, abraçando a mãe – Que bom... Que bom que é você!

- Passou... Calma meu neném... Mamãe já esta aqui, foi só um sonho ruim – disse Marianna acariciando os cabelos da filha.

- Como ela está? era Otto, pai de Ciça, que chegava com um copo de leite morno nas mãos – Meu benzinho! Que foi? Sonhos ruins? disse entregando o leite para a esposa.

- Papai... Um sonho horrível papai! disse Ciça que ainda estava abraçada em sua mãe.

- Mas já passou né, Ciça? Agora toma um pouquinho de leite. vendo a recusa da menina, a mãe insistiu Só um pouquinho Ciça, para o sono voltar, e não ter mais sonhos ruins!

- Vamos meu bem! Só um pouquinho! Isso! Agora dá um beijinho no papai! nesse momento Otto passou a mão na cabeça da menina que já estava novamente deitada em sua cama, cobriu-a com o lençol, e beijou-a na testa.

- Agora, meu amor, durma tranqüila! E lembre-se! Estamos no quarto ao lado, qualquer coisa é só chamar! – a mãe beijou a menina e desejou boa noite.

- Boa noite mamãe! Boa noite papai!

Nesse instante, Marianna apagou a luz do quarto de Ciça, mas depois do apelo da menina, deixou o pequeno abajur em forma de estrela aceso, e fechou a porta. Alicia ainda estava com medo, mas conseguia se segurar desde que se mantivesse coberta e com os olhos fechados. De repente ela ouviu um barulho que estava perto, ali dentro do quarto, mas precisamente perto da sua escrivaninha.

Por um instante Ciça se segurou para não olhar, mas a curiosidade era maior que seu medo. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Deparou-se então com uma figura extremamente estranha, seria realmente assustador se não fosse curioso e até mesmo engraçado. Um homem de meia idade, cabelos negros e óculos. Mas o estranho não era ter um homem no seu quarto, e sim que era apenas a cabeça do homem que flutuava em frente ao seu espelho, só a cabeça, mais nada.

Ciça fechou novamente os olhos, e quando abriu, não havia mais nada ali. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos repetidas vezes, e era um fato, a cabeça do homem, se é que alguma vez esteve ali, definitivamente não estava mais. Ela pensou em se levantar e verificar se realmente havia alguém ali, mas o cansaço se abrangeu de seu corpo, então decidiu que era melhor tentar dormir.

Depois daqueles instantes pensando no homem-cabeça, Ciça esqueceu-se totalmente do sonho ruim, adormeceu, e dessa vez não tivera nenhum sonho.

Continua...

N/A: Eu sei q nem todo mundo dormiria tendo uma cabeça voando no quarto, mas eu axu q a Ciça pensou ter imaginado isso.

Semana que vem eu posto mais dois capítulos.

Espero que alguém leia isso!

Tataya Black


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2- O encontro 

Depois daquela noite turbulenta, Ciça acordou um pouco tarde naquela manhã. Demorou um pouco para assimilar em sua cabeça todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Com um pouco de preguiça levantou-se, foi para o banheiro, tomou um longo banho morno e se encaminhou para a cozinha onde sua mãe já começava os preparativos para o almoço.

"- Nossa! Já é tão tarde assim !"

"- Bom dia Ciça!"

"- Ah! Desculpe! Bom dia mãe!"

"- Não querida, não é tarde! Hoje temos um almoço especial!"

"- Almoço especial? – questionou Ciça, enquanto pegava uma torrada em cima da mesa – Por q... Papai! Aniversário ! Como pude esquecer, passei a semana inteira pensando nisso!"

"- Não se preocupe Ciça! Só não conte ao seu pai que esqueceu!"

"- Ok!"

"- Ah! Meu Deus!"

"- Que foi mamãe?"

"- Acabou o queijo! Não posso fazer um almoço especial sem queijo!"

"- Por que não?"

"- Seu pai ADORA queijo! Ciça! Vai por favor no mercado comprar o queijo para mamãe, eu mesma iria mas se eu sair daqui tudo vai desandar."

"- Tô indo então – disse isso, deu um beijo na mãe e saiu correndo."

"- Ei! Termina o café! – mas já era tarde, a menina já estava batendo a porta. – Essas crianças!"

Alicia caminhava serena pelas calçadas de seu bairro, tinha a sensação de que alguém estava lhe seguindo. Várias vezes olhou para trás para se certificar se havia alguém ali, e não encontrara ninguém. Chegara a conclusão que estava apenas cismada, e retomou seu caminho normalmente. Durante o percurso Ciça encontrou vários colegas de escola. Ela estava de férias de inverno, por isso não via a maioria de seus colegas há alguns dias. Quando chegou ao mercado, esbarrou por acaso em sua melhor amiga, Isabela.

"- Isa!"

"- Ciça! O que você tá fazendo no mercado?"

"- Compras! DÃM! Vim comprar queijo! E você?"

"- Nada! Estava passando, resolvi comprar biscoito!"

"- De chocolate?"

"- É !"

"- Oba! Vamos, eu ajudo você a escolher!"

"- Sei... e ajuda a comer também né? Espertinha!"

"- Claro!"

As meninas se encaminharam para a sessão de biscoitos. Demoraram algum tempo decidindo quais levar. Depois quando estavam na direção da sessão de frios, Isa chamou a atenção de Ciça para um homem bonito que estava todo atrapalhado com um número razoavelmente grande de pacotes nos braços. Ciça se virou para vê-lo. Neste momento o homem atrapalhado tinha chego ao seu ápice, todos os pacotes estavam caindo no chão um a um, e ele tentando salvar os que ainda estavam nos braços deixava cair mais e mais. Isa e Ciça se apressaram a ajudá-lo, enquanto Isa pegava os pacotes no chão, Ciça foi procurar um carrinho para o homem deixar suas compras.

"- Aqui Senhor! – trazendo o carrinho até o homem – Acho que isso irá lhe ajudar!"

"- Obrigado!"

"- O Senhor deveria ter mais cuidado! – Isa disse num tom didático."

"- É ... eu sei! Obrigado srta.s."

"- Ah! Que isso! Não foi nada! Meu nome é Isabela – neste instante o homem estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Isa – e essa é minha amiga Alicia."

Nesse momento o homem de cabelos negros olhou bem nos olhos de Ciça, e a garota o reconheceu. Aquele era o homem-cabeça que estava no seu quarto ontem a noite. Ciça olhou para o homem com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"- Mas... eu não conheço o senhor?"

"- Não que eu me lembre, Srta. – disse o homem num tom de voz que não convenceu Ciça. – desculpem-me, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Har... quero dizer Thiago, meu nome é Tiago."

"- Muito prazer Sr Tiago, mas se o senhor nos der licença, temos algumas coisas a fazer antes de voltar para casa. Então tchau – dizendo isso Ciça puxou sua amiga e foi saindo não sem antes dar um belo sorriso àquele senhor."

"- Então... até logo! – mas a menina não podia mais escutar – nos veremos bem em breve!"

Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para casa (Isa ia junto pois moravam na mesma rua), Ciça contou a história sobre o pesadelo e o homem-cabeça que agora ela sabia (ou ao menos pensava saber) se chamar Tiago.

"- Isto é cisma sua, Ciça!"

"- Cisma nada! Você fala isso porque não tinha nenhuma cabeça flutuando no seu quarto de madrugada! E depois ainda teve aquele sonho... – Ciça colocou a mão embaixo do queixo- me parece muito estranho... acho que alguma coisa vai acontecer..."

"- Você e suas cismas! Sempre teve essas coisas com sonhos! Desde pequena!"

"- Mas você tem que concordar que eu quase sempre estou certa!"

"- É, é verdade! Mas..."

"- Aí! Chegamos! Acho melhor eu correr ou mamãe terá um ataque! Já demorei muito com esse queijo! Depois a gente conversa mais Isa! Beijo – disse isso e saiu correndo."

"- Tá! – Isa continuou seu caminho até sua casa."

Ciça abriu a porta da sala com cuidado. Havia ouvido conversas no corredor, mas ainda era cedo para seu pai estar em casa, mesmo sendo hoje um almoço especial. Será que temos visitas? – pensou ela enquanto abria a porta.

"- Ah! Que bom que você chegou! Venha Ciça, temos visita. Esse é o Sr Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3- A Carta 

"- Que foi Ciça? Por que está parada aí feito uma estátua? – perguntou Mariana."

Ciça não estava conseguindo acreditar nisso. Sr Potter? Seria Potter como Harry Potter! Não, isso seria demais! Primeiro homem-cabeça, depois Tiago, e agora Potter, esse homem só podia estar no meio de uma crise de identidade, não era possível! E se fosse, porque ele teria mentido para ela a alguns instantes atrás.

"- Po... po... po...Potter? – gaguejou Ciça – Como assim Potter?"

"- Muito prazer Srta., meu nome é Potter sim. Harry Potter! – adiantou-se com a mão esticada."

"- Harry Potter? – "ele disse Harry, ele disse! Peraí, Harry Potter é um personagem de um livro!" os pensamentos de Ciça estavam cada vez mais confusos – Como assim?- ignorando a mão estendida do homem – Que brincadeira é essa? Que eu me lembre o nome do senhor é Tiago!"

"- Peraí. O que esta acontecendo aqui? Ciça onde você conheceu esse homem? – Mariana parecia apreensiva."

"- Acho que posso explicar Sra. Fogli – e nesse momento recolheu sua mão – nos conhecemos hoje no mercado e... – começou Harry."

"- E ele se apresentou como Tiago."

"- Exatamente. Mas meu verdadeiro nome é Harry Potter e... – Harry ia concluir quando Mariana o interrompeu."

"- Ei! Que engraçado, Harry Potter não é o nome do garoto daquele monte de livros que nós compramos para você Ciça? E por que o Sr deu um nome falso para a minha filha?- quis saber Mariana."

"- É mamãe, Harry é o nome do menino bruxo sim, e sobre essa identidade falsa também estou querendo saber – Alicia pensou por um momento em contar sobre a cabeça para a sua mãe, mas desistiu logo depois, as coisas já estavam demasiado complicadas para ela atrapalhar mais. Primeiro deixaria o homem se explicar. – pode continuar Senhor "Potter" – ela demorou pronunciando o nome dele."

"- Que bom! Antes eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a senhorita sobre a identidade falsa, mas foi preciso. Eu poderia falar aqui durante horas, mas uma coisa diz por si só, depois qualquer dúvida eu esclarecerei! – dizendo isso, Harry pegou um envelope feito de papel amarelado, e endereçado com tinta verde e entregou a Alicia."

À Srta. Alicia Fogli 

_R: Conde de Bonfim n.º: 45_

_Quarto ao lado da sala_

_Tijuca Rio de Janeiro_

Brasil 

E do outro lado do envelope o brasão de Hogwarts selava a carta. O queixo de Alicia caiu.

"- O que isso significa? Que brincadeira é essa?"

"- Não é brincadeira nenhuma, senhorita. Leia a carta."

Alicia abriu o envelope com cuidado e ela dizia:

Escola De Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore 

_( Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Fogli,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

"- Isso quer dizer... isso é..."

"- Exatamente o que você esta pensando! Srta. Alicia Fogli, você é uma bruxa! – disse Harry num tom de voz animadíssimo."

"- Tá! Digamos –Harry fez uma careta ao ouvir o "digamos" de Ciça – que eu acredite nessa história. Acho que o Sr me deve algumas explicações, não é?"

"- E à mim também porque eu não estou entendendo nada dessa história de Escola, bruxaria, Harry Potter! – disse Mariana com a carta de Alicia nas mãos."

"- Ok, eu vou explicar, duvido que a Sra. vá me entender logo de primeira, é meio complicado para vocês trouxas – Mariana fez uma careta ao ouvir essa expressão – quero dizer, vocês não-bruxos, então creio que depois Alicia lhe explique com mais atenção, então... – Ciça o interrompeu."

"- Desculpe mamãe mas creio que o Sr Potter – desenhou as aspas no ar – esteja certo, por que a Sra. não cuida do almoço enquanto, ele tenta me explicar essa história melhor, então quando o papai chegar eu explico a vocês o que eu conseguir entender- a mãe apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se retirou – obrigado mamãe, vê aí, acho que trouxe queijo suficiente – a mãe já estava na cozinha – então Sr Potter... – olhou dentro dos olhos dele – minha primeira pergunta é: por que o Sr não disse seu verdadeiro nome, hoje no mercado?"

"- Bem essa resposta é simples. O que você diria se eu dissesse que me chamo Harry Potter, num dia normal, dentro de um supermercado?"

"- Eu diria: Ah! Sim, claro que é, e eu sou Hermione Granger, muito prazer!"

"- Eu fiquei com receio, então disse o primeiro nome que veio a minha cabeça, a idéia era que a Srta. só me conhece aqui na sua casa hoje! Bem , foi encontrado na Srta. um teor muito grande de magia, o que revela que você, posso chama-la de você? É assim que as pessoas nesse país se tratam não é? Mesmo sem muita intimidade."

"- É, é sim, nós somos bastante simples quando se diz respeito a tratamento pessoal. Pode me chamar de você – só então Ciça olhou discretamente para a testa de Harry e pode reconhecer a cicatriz em forma de raio."

"- Então, o que revela que você deve estudar e se aprimorar na arte da magia."

Harry teve que explicar sobre os livros com seu nome. A verdade é que todas as histórias dos livros são verídicas, algumas até um pouco fantasiosas, mas todas aconteceram com ele, enquanto estudara em Hogwarts, depois que se formou, virou auror do Ministério da Magia, e hoje leciona a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. J. K. Rowling é uma trouxa amiga de Harry, eles se conheceram a alguns anos atrás quando Harry namorara Nathalie, a melhor amiga de Rowling.

"- Nathalie era trouxa? – perguntou Ciça."

"- Era sim."

"- E como você a conheceu?"

"- Poderíamos deixar esse assunto para uma próxima conversa?"

Ciça assentiu com a cabeça. Não iria insistir nesse assunto, queria saber mais sobre Harry. Rowling ficou famosa depois de um bom tempo na maior "pindaíba" – ela queria escrever algo sobre o mundo maravilhoso que Nathalie lhe contava. Então pediu autorização a Harry para contar suas histórias e de seus amigos. Depois de muito insistir dizendo que trouxas jamais acreditariam nessas histórias, Rowling convenceu Harry, que teve que entrar com um pedido de autorização do uso da imagem mágica, junto ao Ministério da Magia. Depois de algum tempo, lá estava Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, nas livrarias do mundo todo. O pior não foi o tempo de pesquisa que Rowling precisou para escrever o livro, nem ter que contar a ela todos os detalhes de suas histórias, e sim ter que ouvir por todo mundo mágico, que ele fizera isso para se aparecer, para ser famoso não só no mundo da magia, como no mundo dos trouxas também. Quando ele bem sabia que o motivo pelo qual abrira sua vida, era com a inocente razão de ajudar uma amiga.

"- Então tudo é verdade, o fofo, o quadribol, a capa de invisibilidade, seus pais, Voldemort. Tudo!"

"- É sim tudo é verdade – Harry estava feliz que a garota finalmente acreditara nele."

"- Então faz um feitiço aí para eu ver, e acreditar de vez em você!"

"- Qual feitiço você quer? – disse Harry pegando a varinha de dentro de suas vestes."

"- Um bem simples! Faz alguma coisa levitar aí!"

"- Qualquer coisa?"

"- Não, deixa que eu escolho – Ciça começou a olhar em volta procurando alguma coisa, olhou para a mesa de centro a sua frente e viu um pequeno objeto prateado – faz o cinzeiro de prata da mamãe levitar."

"_- Vingardium leviosa!"_

O cinzeiro começou a levitar, e ficou pairando pela sala a metros de distancia do chão, Harry fazia ele subir e descer, descer e subir, e estava orgulhoso de fazer aquela menina sorrir maravilhada com a mágica, era um feitiço simples, mas esse feitiço trouxe alegria de novo ao coração de Harry que a tempos precisava de um bom motivo para sorrir. E ao ver o sorriso radiante na face de Alicia , Harry abriu um lindo e sincero sorriso, que a muito tempo não se via naquele rosto.

Alicia adorara a idéia de ser bruxa, estava pensando no que ela poderia fazer portando uma varinha. Muitas coisas passaram na sua cabeça, coisas engraçadas, "como esse negócio deve facilitar a vida da gente". O almoço fora uma maravilha. Convidara Harry para ficar mas ele se desculpou dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para fazer no Brasil, e também começar a preparar sua viagem de volta; contara para seu pai a notícia e explicara melhor para sua mãe toda a história. Mariana achou a idéia um máximo. Aliás a mãe de Alicia era mesmo assim, tudo para ela era o máximo, principalmente quando se tratava de fazer compras e viajar. E como no caso de Alicia a menina teria que ir para a Europa a mãe logo se manifestou:

"- É uma experiência única! Eu fico preocupada lógico, com a minha menininha sozinha num país distante, vou sentir saudade também, mas... é a Europa! E é magia! Otto você tem que concordar que não é para qualquer um!"

"- Eu concordo, mas ela é muito pequena. Acho muito cedo para ela sair de perto de nós. Ainda mais para um lugar tão longe. Você sabe... da forma como ela chegou aqui... Alicia é tão frágil... não quero perder a minha garotinha. É melhor ela ficar!"

"- Você sabe que ela não irá nos perdoar se não a deixarmos ir! É o destino dela! Aliás o passado dela também!"

"- Como assim?"

"- Ah! Otto querido, você acha mesmo que descobriram esse negócio de magia nela agora! Ela dá sintomas dessa coisa a séculos, e nós sempre fingimos que era nada, falavam que ela não era normal, e nós dizíamos que ela era apenas diferente, especial."

"- Mas é isso que ela é, especial!"

"- Eu sei, mas por exemplo, quando na pré-escola, ela decorou todas as falas e a professora não queria deixar ela fazer o papel da princesa da peça de final de ano. Tadinha da garotinha que ficou com o papel, como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah Raquel! Até hoje ninguém conseguiu explicar as bolinhas coloridas no rosto da menina!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Eu invento feitiços! E a propósito, não se assuste com o Harry, durante a fic o comportamento dele vai se explicando. Cap.4 – Em Londres 

Depois de muita relutância Otto concordou que o certo era realmente Alicia ir para "a tal escola". Alicia estava ansiosa, Harry vinha visitá-la de vez em quando, mas a maior surpresa foi quando Harry disse que Ciça iria com ele para Londres alguns dias antes do embarque para a Hogwarts.

"- Mais cedo? Papai não vai gostar nada dessa idéia."

"- Já falei com seu pai, vou te confessar que gastei muito da minha lábia tentando convencê-lo, mas consegui. Vamos para Londres no final da semana."

"- Mas já! – Ciça estava preocupada em deixar seus pais tão cedo."

"- Já? Você precisa se acostumar com o tempo, o fuso horário, as pessoas, o inglês. As aulas começam daqui a quinze dias."

"- Caraca, o inglês! Não sou muito boa em inglês, só arranho o básico do básico."

"- E você acha que eu falo português?"

"- Ué, tá falando o quê então?"

"- Quero dizer que não estudei o português! Não tive tempo! Uso um feitiço, que vou aplicar em você assim que chegarmos em Londres, mas você vai precisar de um tempo para se acostumar.

"- Esse negócio de magia é uma mão na roda heim!"

"- É verdade!"

Ciça gostou da idéia de ir para Londres mais cedo, mas... Deixar seus pais... Ela nunca ficara longe dos pais. Seu pai às vezes ia viajar por causa do trabalho, mas ela nunca ficara sem nenhum dos dois, e ainda ia ficar sem amigos. E se as pessoas na nova escola fossem chatas? E se ela não gostasse de ninguém? E pior, se ninguém gostasse dela? Ela sabia que podia contar com Harry que era uma ótima pessoa e ela sabia que ele seria seu professor de DCAT em Hogwarts, mas ele não era da idade dela, apesar de parecer às vezes, tinha o receio de ficar sozinha naquele lugar.

No dia anterior a viagem, Ciça foi conversar com sua amiga Isabela. Teria que mentir para a amiga, Ciça não gostava de mentir, mas não teve escolha. Como diria à Isa que estava indo para uma escola de magia? Harry aconselhou-a que seria melhor que ninguém ficasse sabendo sobre Hogwarts. Então ficou combinado o que ela e seus pais diriam para quem perguntasse sobre Ciça.

"- Eu me inscrevi para fazer intercâmbio na Inglaterra, ligaram essa semana, tenho uma vaga em uma escola de lá."

"- Mas por que você não me contou sobre a inscrição? – perguntou Isa."

"- Porque a mamãe disse para eu não criar expectativas antes de saber a reposta. Desculpe Isa, mas meus pais não queriam que ninguém soubesse antes da hora."

"- Tudo bem amiga, quando você vai?"

"- Amanhã."

"- Mas já!"

"- É que eles pediram para eu chegar mais cedo, para me adaptar, essas coisas... – Ciça tinha lágrimas nos olhos - Vou sentir sua falta."

"- Eu também, amiga. Muita falta. – a voz de Isa engasgou, mas logo disfarçou sua tristeza em um sorriso "tenho que dar força para Ciça." pensou ela – Mas você vai escrever, né?"

"- Claro! Uma carta por semana contando tudo, tá bom para você?"

"- Perfeito!"

As amigas se abraçaram. Chegando em casa Alicia tinha um dilema ainda maior, despedir-se de seus pais, era a última noite com eles, ela não sabia como ia resistir a saudade, queria ficar com eles, mas dentro dela algo dizia que seu lugar era em Hogwarts.

A última noite com seus pais foi ótima, tiveram um jantar com tudo que Ciça mais gostava, depois viram televisão juntos, quando foi a hora de dormir os pais de Ciça ficaram mais tempo do que o habitual junto da cama da menina, contaram histórias, piadas, e Ciça adormeceu. Ela não soube, mas seus pais ficaram ao lado dela quase que a noite toda.

"- Tão pequena... Tão linda..."

"- Otto não se preocupe, ela será bem tratada lá, e estará perto de seus iguais, pelo menos foi o que o Sr. Potter nos disse, e eu espero que ele cuide bem dela, porque se não... Sendo ele bruxo ou não, eu quebro cara dele – disse Mariana enquanto enxugava o rosto com um lencinho cor rosa bebê."

"- É, eu sei que ela vai ficar bem!"

O dia amanheceu com poucas nuvens no céu, apesar de ser inverno, mas estavam no Rio de Janeiro e mesmo no inverno conseguiam dias de sol maravilhosos, e esse prometia ser um desses. Alicia acordou cedo, estava ansiosa, foi verificar sua bagagem. Tinha mais malas do que era realmente necessário, claro, fora sua mãe quem fez as malas, e Mariana sempre achou que era melhor prevenir do que remediar, e "afinal de contas Ciça vai ficar um ano fora, precisa de roupas para todas as ocasiões" insistiu Mariana. Ciça não concordava com a mãe, mas não ia tentar pela milésima vez convencê-la que provavelmente na escola ela não teria tantas ocasiões assim, e que não era preciso levar quase seu guarda-roupa inteiro. Ciça se certificou que todos os livros estavam em seus devidos lugares nas malas, "eles sim são essenciais" pensou Ciça, e depois de um banho, foi para a cozinha tomar seu café. Deu um beijo no pai outro na mãe, e quando terminava o café, a campainha tocou, sua mãe foi atender, e voltou com Harry.

"- Bom dia Sr. Fogli! – fez um gesto com a cabeça e foi retribuído por Otto – E aí? Já esta pronta Alicia? – sorrindo para a menina."

"- Sim. - retribuindo o sorriso."

"- Então vá buscar suas coisas, que eu vou levar vocês até o aeroporto – era Otto quem falava enquanto tomava o último gole do café."

"- Claro papai."

Ciça saiu, Mariana foi com ela até o quarto, enquanto isso Otto se certificava que Harry cuidaria bem de Ciça, ele fez milhares de perguntas sobre segurança, e Harry respondia prontamente e com toda paciência, fez milhares de recomendações sobre o que Ciça gostava e o que ela detestava e por fim...

"- O Sr. cuide bem da minha garotinha, está me ouvindo? Ela é o meu bem mais precioso, e eu estou colocando-a sob sua responsabilidade."

"- Claro Sr. Fogli! Pode ficar tranqüilo, cuidarei bem do seu tesouro."

"- Essa é a única coisa que lhe peço, isso é muito difícil para mim. Cuide da minha filha como se fosse sua, por favor! O Sr. promete?"

"- Claro Sr. Fogli, cuidarei dela melhor do que cuido de minha vida."

Sr. Fogli ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo depois da conversa com Potter. Mariana estava com Ciça no quarto, não queria falar sobre despedidas, aproveitou os últimos minutos com a filha abraçando-a e fazendo cócegas. Ciça ficou feliz pela mãe não ter começado a chorar, não seria nada fácil para ela ir embora tendo como última lembrança a mãe sobre prantos. As duas voltaram para a cozinha, os Srs. estavam em silêncio, Ciça deu uma beijoca no pai, que lhe retribuiu com um carinho sobre a cabeça.

"- Vamos então!"

"- Vamos papai. Mamãe ,vem."

"- Não Ciça, ficarei por aqui, você sabe que... Se eu for até lá... – Mariana pegou seu lencinho e enxugou o canto dos olhos."

"- Eu entendo mamãe – Ciça agarrou-se no pescoço da mãe, e encheu o rosto de Mariana de beijinhos."

"- Obrigada querida."

"- Vamos, se não vamos perder o avião, querida solte a Ciça, ah querida! A Ciça vai voltar, vamos, vamos Ciça. – Otto estava tentando soltar Ciça dos braços da mãe."

"- Vamos papai, tchau mamãe! – e Ciça foi saindo da casa – Venha Sr. Potter, vamos. Tchau mãe!"

"- Tchau querida!"

Durante o caminho Harry ficou se lembrando do dia em que ele saiu da rua dos Alfeneiros para ir estudar em Hogwarts, e não houve nenhum lamento de seus tios sobre a saudade que sentiriam, era bem a verdade que eles não sentiriam saudade alguma dele. Ele foi criado com tanto desprezo, nunca ouvira antes de chegar a Hogwarts, uma palavra de carinho, de conforto, crescera sem pais, sem amigos.

Chegaram ao aeroporto, eles estavam em cima da hora, Harry cumprimentou o Sr. Fogli com um aperto de mão, e Ciça abraçou seu pai, que lhe deu um beijo e lhe desejou boa sorte, e um habitual "comporte-se".

Dentro do avião, Ciça não agüentava mais aquele silêncio por parte de Harry.

"- Por que nós estamos indo de avião? Não dá para ir por meio mágico?"

"- Shhhhhiiiiii! Fala baixo Alicia! E, não, não dá para ir por magia, não com você, não me foi permitido, pode ser perigoso."

"- Perigoso? Perigoso como?"

"- Ah! Nada demais, só que... Achamos... Achamos que é muito cedo para você ter contato com chaves de portal, já que você ainda não teve contato com magia."

"- Ah tá! Entendi!"

"- Que bom Alicia!"

"- Você pode me chamar de Ciça!"

"- Posso!- Harry abriu um imenso sorriso – Muito obrigado então, Ciça!"

Ciça sorriu. A viagem era muito cansativa, depois de um bom tempo em silêncio Ciça perguntou de novo.

"- Onde eu vou ficar até o começo das aulas?"

"- Na minha casa."

"- Na sua casa!"

Ciça não estava acreditando, coisas incríveis estavam acontecendo na sua vida, e agora para completar sua felicidade, ela iria ficar na casa do seu ídolo. Ela nunca comentara com Harry sobre isso, mas não achava necessário, e depois que ele disse que detestava a fama, ela decidiu que nunca tocaria nesse assunto. Eles finalmente chegaram em Londres. Era verão, mas o clima não era muito diferente do que estava no Rio, Ciça poderia dizer que era até um pouco mais frio. Pegaram um táxi, no caminho até a casa de Harry, Ciça pode perceber que tudo era muito diferente do Brasil, mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário. A viagem de taxi era um pouco longa, Harry explicou que sua casa ficava quase no final de Londres, ele não gostava muito do movimento da cidade, nem podia ficar longe dela, então decidiu por uma casa dentro da cidade mais distante do movimento. Quando o táxi parou, Harry disse:

"- Chegamos Ciça!"

Harry pagou o táxi, Ciça olhou ao longo da rua, as casas eram todas muito parecidas. Harry indicou a sua casa, Ciça admirou uma roseira muito bonita que havia ali, ele sorriu ao ver que a menina gostara da planta, e abriu a porta chamando Ciça para dentro.

"- Venha Ciça, vou lhe mostrar minha casa."

Ciça entrou, havia um hall simples com uma mesinha com telefone e um tapete, à sua direita tinha a sala, que era muito parecida com uma sala trouxa, tinha televisão, sofá, tapete, quadros, as paredes eram branco gelo, as cortinas brancas e leves. Cada detalhe daquela sala havia sido muito bem planejado, os objetos se completavam, era tudo bem simples, mas de um grande bom gosto, definitivamente a pessoa que decorou aquela sala tinha um dom nato para decoração. À esquerda ficava a cozinha que também era bem normal, toda branca, antes da cozinha tinha uma porta que Harry disse que dava acesso à biblioteca, e que Ciça achou melhor conhecer depois. Voltaram para a sala, onde havia a escada que levava ao andar superior, Harry mostrou-lhe o seu quarto, que fora decorado em tons pastéis, havia muitas fotografias por todo o quarto, seguindo pelo corredor tinha o quarto de hóspedes, que Ciça pensou ser onde ela ia dormir, era simples com a decoração parecida com a da sala. Ciça já ia se acomodar no quarto quando Harry a chamou.

"- Ciça vem, falta o seu quarto."

"- Ãh!"

Ela se levantou e foi até o quarto do lado, Harry abriu a porta, Ciça ficou maravilhada. O quarto era rosa bebê, com detalhes azuis e amarelos bem clarinhos, a cortina em arco-íris, prateleiras com bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia, livros de contos infantis, brinquedos trouxas e mágicos também, a cama com um edredom branco e almofadas coloridas nos tons da cortina. No canto do quarto tinha uma vassourinha, era como uma firebolt para crianças. Ciça se sentou na cama, que era muito fofa, abraçou o ursinho que estava em cima das almofadas.

"- Esse quarto é lindo! De quem é?"

"- É seu! – vendo o rosto incrédulo da menina Harry completou – Enquanto você estiver aqui ele vai ser seu."

"- Então deixa eu perguntar de novo. Esse quarto foi decorado para uma criança pequena não foi? Eu diria um bebê – disse apontando para a fireboltizinha no canto do quarto – Quem é a criança?"

"- Minha filha!"

"- Você tem filha?

"- Tenho, vou te contar a história, mas primeiro – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso.

"- Que é?

"- O feitiço para você entender e falar inglês lembra?

"- Claro! Pode fazer! Peraí! Vai doer?

"- Não!

"- Então pode fazer.

"_- Dialogus perfectus!_ E aí tá me entendendo?

"- Tô, perfeitamente! Agora conta! Você tem uma filha? Então você é casado?

"- Vou começar a história do começo então. Lembra da Nathalie que eu te falei? – Ciça assentiu com a cabeça – Depois que Voldemort desapareceu pela última vez...

_... os Comensais da Morte não pararam suas atividades, os que não foram para Azkaban, eles continuaram a perseguir e matar trouxas, e a atormentar o mundo mágico, e eu como auror do Ministério, tenho como obrigação perseguir e capturar os comensais._

_Há cerca de treze anos atrás eu recebi uma coruja denunciando o lugar onde seria o próximo ataque, quando cheguei ao lugar, que era uma rua próxima a uma estação do metrô em Londres, encontrei uma moça muito bonita que caminhava distraída, quando observei melhor vi que um comensal se aproximava dela, antes que ele pudesse fazer mal a ela atirei-lhe uma azaração, e salvei a bela moça, ela me agradeceu, e eu tinha que fazer um feitiço de alteração de memória, mas não resisti, e ao alterar a memória dela mantive nosso encontro e então ela passou a pensar que eu a livrei de uma gang._

_Me apaixonei por ela no instante que a vi pela primeira vez naquela rua. Continuamos a nos encontrar, depois de algumas semanas, semanas maravilhosas, começamos a namorar. Contei à ela a verdade, ela não entendeu. Pensei que tinha achado esquisito, nos separamos. Passei a pior semana da minha vida até então, é engraçado, passei anos ansiando o dia em que eu encontraria Voldemort e o derrotaria para sempre. A sensação foi um pouco diferente, mas nem se comparou aquela semana, é estranho o que o amor faz com as pessoas. Senti que sem ela a minha vida não teria mais alegria, não teria mais sentido algum. _

_Procurei-a, ela não queria me receber, depois de muita insistência minha ela aceitou me ver, mas foi com muito má vontade. Perguntei à ela se o problema era a magia, ela me respondeu que não, o motivo pelo qual ela não queria falar comigo, era a mentira. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, quando ela me disse isso, eu sorri, eu gargalhei. Ela séria, me perguntou se eu estava rindo da cara dela. Naquele momento eu me ajoelhei aos pés dela e disse que não. Toquei em seu no rosto e falei que eu nunca iria rir dela, que eu queria apenas rir com ela , chorar com ela quando fosse preciso, viver uma vida linda e sincera ao lado dela para sempre. Prometi que para ela nunca mais iria mentir, e cumpri minha promessa. Casamo-nos, jurei amor para o resto da vida, só não contava que o resto da vida dela fosse tão curto_.- nesse momento Harry parou, deu suspiro fundo, Ciça achou que era conveniente interromper.

"- Se não quiser continuar Harry, tudo bem. Quando você se sentir melhor nós continuamos a conversa ou então não continuamos, como você quiser."

"- Não, eu vou continuar sim, já faz muito tempo, não vou te dizer que superei, nem que aceitei, mas compreendi. Onde eu estava? Ah! Sim! Nós casamos, foi uma cerimônia simples, mas linda, aliás, qualquer lugar onde Nathalie estava sempre se enchia de beleza, luz e alegria, ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, tão puro, tão doce...

_Pensei ter toda a felicidade do mundo, mas depois de três meses de nosso casamento chegou a notícia: "vamos ter um bebê" ela disse. Passamos a viver pelo bebê, pensávamos no nome, no rostinho, se seria menino ou menina, isso sim nos atormentou. Menina seria linda como ela, e o menino ela dizia que seria veloz e esperto até mesmo travesso como eu, e como antes meu pai foi. Depois de alguns meses nessa agonia, chegou a notícia, era um menina, começamos a decorar esse quarto, tudo está igualzinho, menos a cama onde você está, tinha um berço aí._

_Depois que nos casamos, Nathalie perdeu o contato com o mundo trouxa. Ela decidiu assim, seus pais já haviam morrido, ela tinha apenas uns tios distantes, e alguns amigos menos chegados. Manteve contato apenas com Joane, mas por carta, a amiga morava muito longe. Quando o bebê nasceu, a chamamos de Cecília. Hermione foi a madrinha e Rony o padrinho. Tudo transcorria na maior felicidade, a neném a cada dia fazia uma nova gracinha. Os meses foram passando e a minha vida não podia estar melhor ao lado de minha mulher e de minha filha. Eu estava realizado, me sentia completo, até o maldito dia em que eu fui lutar contra alguns comensais que estavam ameaçando o povoado de Hogsmeade. Haviam outros aurores no povoado, a luta foi muito difícil, mas conseguimos pegar alguns deles para mandar à Azkaban, e um deles era finalmente Lúcio Malfoy. _

_No julgamento Lúcio foi condenado à prisão perpétua, Draco jurou que iria se vingar de mim. Não dei muita importância, Malfoy sempre me fazia ameaças desde o tempo de escola e nunca foi capaz de me fazer algum mal realmente, não por falta de tentativas, mas de talento. Mas eu deveria ter prestado atenção àquele aviso, a minha ignorância me custaria um preço muito alto. _

_Em uma bela manhã de verão, Nathalie me acordou dizendo que tinha tido um pesadelo. Ela não queria que eu fosse trabalhar naquele dia, eu insisti, disse que precisavam de mim no Ministério. Ela pedia para que eu ficasse, mas eu fui. Deixei Nathalie e Cecília, sozinhas em casa, prometendo que voltaria o mais rápido possível. Mesmo contrariada Nathalie se despediu de mim com um belo sorriso, fiz cócegas na Cecília e ela também sorriu para mim. Ah! Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez que eu veria aqueles sorrisos... _– Ciça pensou em interromper, mas achou melhor desistir, Harry estava inerte em seus pensamentos, parecia que apenas seu corpo estava ali lhe contando a história, e sua alma estava lá, devolta aquela manhã de verão

_Fui trabalhar, quando cheguei ao Ministério descobri que uma coruja que eu havia recebido na noite anterior dizendo que seria indispensável a minha presença em uma audiência no dia seguinte era falsa, achei muito estranho, e meu faro de auror me fez lembrar do sonho de Nathalie e perceber que algo estava errado. Voltei para casa, Nathalie não gostava que eu aparatasse na sala de casa, dizia que sempre se assustava, então eu sempre aparatava perto da roseira, demorei um pouco para abrir a porta, sempre me atrapalho com as chaves, tinha uma movimentação estranha dentro da casa, quando abri a porta, vi Draco Malfoy com minha filha nos braços, quando me adiantei em direção a ele, Malfoy desaparatou levando o meu bebê, olhei para os lados, vi minha esposa deitada no chão, ela gemia de dor, eu queria saber tudo que tinha acontecido ali, mas não deu tempo, ela apenas olhou nos meus olhos e disse... Disse... – _Harry tinha os olhos coberto de lágrimas, sua voz engasgou, mas ele respirou fundo e completou _– disse para eu ir procurar Cecília, que ela não me culpava, e que ia continuar me amando para onde quer que ela fosse, eu disse que também ia amá-la, e ela se foi._

_Minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma, durante semanas não consegui sair de casa, me agarrei nas lembranças, ficava aqui nesse quarto, pensando nas gracinhas do meu bebê, na sala toda decorada por Nathalie lembrando das risadas que demos sentados naquele sofá. Meus amigos tentavam me trazer para a realidade, tentavam me animar, mas foi Dumbledore que me fez acordar, e perceber que nem tudo estava perdido, voltei para o meu trabalho com o intuito de descobrir algo sobre o paradeiro de Cecília, eu precisava encontrar a minha filha. Descobri várias pistas, muitas não levavam a nada, outras iam até um ponto, mais dali, não tinha mais para onde partir. Por fim, procuro até hoje alguma pista da minha filha – _Harry olhou carinhosamente para Alicia_ – e ainda não consegui nada_.

"- Harry eu nem sei o que dizer. Tudo por culpa daquele Malfoy!"

"- Não Ciça! Tudo por minha culpa, ele me avisou, eu é que não quis ouvir, Hermione me disse para colocar mais feitiços de proteção na casa, mas eu achei que Malfoy não seria capaz. Mas ele foi, e por displicência minha, as duas pessoas que eu mais amo na vida estão separadas, e estão longe de mim. Deus sabe onde está minha filha, eu espero que ela tenha sido bem cuidada, por pessoas boas."

"- Não fale assim, eu tenho certeza que ela conseguiu pais tão bons quantos os meus, fique tranqüilo Harry, é sério, alguma coisa dentro de mim diz, que sua filha está muito bem tratada e feliz, não sei como, mas eu tenho certeza."

"- Eu acredito em você Ciça, se você diz, Cecília está bem. Agora está na hora de você descansar! Fiquei te enchendo com as minhas histórias, mas você tem que dormir garotinha!- e sorriu para Ciça."

"- Você não me encheu Harry, mas acho que vou tirar um cochilo sim."

"- Nada de cochilos! Quero um sono profundo! Por isso tome isto aqui. – e tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso – Poção para dormir sem sonhar, o marido da Mione mantém minha dispensa cheia disso. Tome e durma."

"- Marido da Mione? Ela é casada? Com quem?"

"- Durma Ciça, amanhã agente conversa mais."

"- Tá - Ciça tomou a poção, mas antes de dormir falou. – Harry, quando você precisar, conte sempre comigo! – e adormeceu."

Harry sorriu, apagou a luz, e fechou a porta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: tá eu prefiro o Draco mas casei com o Harry nessa fic. E não contém spoiller do livro 6.

Cap. 5- O Mundo Mágico 

Ciça se levantou no dia seguinte, se arrumou e ao ouvir uma movimentação no andar de baixo, foi direto para a cozinha. Quando chegou a sala e olhou pela janela percebeu que o dia estava lindo. A roseira estava ainda coberta por flores, e o vermelho das rosas estava mais vivo, mais brilhante. Quando passou pelo hall e viu o telefone, lembrou que tinha que ligar para a mãe para avisar de sua chegada, esquecera de fazer isso no dia anterior. Harry estava sentado na mesa, tomando uma xícara de chá.

"- Bom dia Ciça! Dormiu bem?"

"- Dormi sim, obrigada. Sabe Harry, eu preciso avisar meus pais que cheguei bem."

"- Eu liguei para eles ontem, mas pode ir, liga lá, o telefone fica no hall."

"- É eu vi. É engraçado você ter telefone."

"- Eu não uso muito. Mas Nathalie insistiu, e ás vezes eu acabo precisando dele. Vá lá ligar."

Ciça caminhou até o hall. Ela tinha feito ele se lembrar da esposa de novo, o semblante dele ficava tão triste quando ele falava nela. Ciça se culpou, pensou que evitaria tocar nesses assuntos de novo. Pegou o telefone, digitou uns números, e logo a mãe atendeu.

"- Alo mãe? Sou eu Ciça!... Eu tô bem mãe... Tá mãe... Vou me comportar... Tá... Tá... Vou obedecer o Sr Potter... Vou mãe... Fica tranqüila... Tá... Tudo bem... Manda um beijo para o papai... Outro para senhora... Tchau mãe... Ta, pode deixar que eu vou me comportar... Beijo, tchau."

"- Ouviu sua mãe, me obedeça! – disse Harry sorrindo."

"- Pode deixar."

"- Vamos tomar café. Hoje vamos ao Beco Diagonal."

"- Sério!"

A menina comeu, não esperava a hora em que conheceria o mundo mágico. Eles iriam comprar seus materiais, livros, vestes, um caldeirão, e... Uma varinha! Finalmente poderia fazer mágicas, tão maravilhosas quanto as que lia nos livros.

Eles foram para o Beco Diagonal via pó de flú. A viagem foi tranqüila, considerando que ao chegarem Ciça estava bastante enjoada e toda suja. Harry rapidamente fez um feitiço de limpeza na menina, e eles rumaram à Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. Ciça estava adorando aquele lugar. Era bem diferente do que imaginara ao ler os livros, e mais diferente ainda do que aparecia nos filmes. Por mais que os trouxas tivessem imaginação nunca conseguiriam descrever aquele lugar como ele realmente era, tinha bruxos de todas as idades, e de todos os tipos também. Durante todo o caminho a menina esbarrava em várias pessoas, cada um mais diferente que o outro, alguns cumprimentavam Harry, outros passavam tão rápido que nem os percebiam ou então fingiam não perceber. Chegaram à porta de Gringotes.

"- Ciça, você ainda está enjoada?"

"- Um pouco, e se a viagem até o cofre for um pouquinho parecida com a descrição do livro, você pode ter certeza que antes da primeira curva eu estarei vomitando."

"- E agora? Não sei o que fazer. Preciso ir ao banco. Não sei se é seguro, mas... Acho que não tem outro jeito. Ciça você vai até a Madame Malkin, a loja de vestes, é só seguir direto por aqui – Harry apontou para o fim da rua – acha que pode ir sozinha?"

"- Claro! – e vendo ainda a cara de preocupação de Harry, completou – Você acha que eu não consigo chegar até o final da rua? Pode ficar tranqüilo, encontro você na loja de vestes."

Harry não queria deixar Ciça ir sozinha, mas como não tinha outra saída, ficou observando-a descer a rua durante um tempo. E entrou no banco certo de que Ciça o esperaria na Madame Malkin.

Ciça estava caminhando pela rua, avistou a loja de vestes logo à frente. Mas quando olhou para o lado reparou numa loja de animais, e curiosa encostou o nariz no vidro da vitrine. Viu um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade dentro da loja. Ela pensou que já que Harry deveria demorar no banco, não faria mal ela dar uma olhadinha na loja, ela não iria demorar mais que dez minutos, então entrou. O menino que ela tinha visto pelo lado de fora, estava em frente ao balcão esperando o vendedor, ele se virou e viu que Ciça se aproximava.

"- Oi! Hogwarts? – perguntou o garoto todo sorridente."

"- Oi! É, primeiro ano e você? – retribuindo o sorriso."

"- Eu também! Meu nome é Derick Straight, e espero ficar na Corvinal como toda a minha família. E você?"

"- Meu nome é Alicia Fogli, e para mim qualquer casa está boa. Minha família é trouxa, então não tem essa tradição né? Isso de casa. O que você esta esperando?"

"- Eu vim comprar um bicho para mim. Pensei em um gato, gosto de gatos. O vendedor foi buscar uns lá dentro para que eu possa escolher melhor – nesse momento o vendedor, um homem de uns cinqüenta anos, alto cheio de cabelos brancos e os olhos estranhamente parecidos com os de um gato, apareceu carregando várias gaiolas, com gatos de todos os tamanhos."

"- Bom Sr. Straight, temos esses aqui – disse o vendedor colocando as gaiolas em cima do balcão. Depois de algum tempo Derick escolheu um gato cinza com os olhos amarelados, pagou, então ele e Ciça saíram da loja. Sentaram-se do outro lado da calçada, no meio fio e começaram a conversar."

"- Qual vai ser o nome dele?"

"- Vai se chamar Toff!"

"- Toff? De onde você tirou esse nome?"

"- Minha avó tinha uma gata que se chamava Totoff, era muito parecida com esse aqui. Por isso em homenagem a minha avó, vou colocar o nome do meu gato de Toff. Eu sinto muita saudade depois que ela morreu."

"- Desculpa, sua avó morreu de que?"

"- Minha avó não morreu! Quem morreu foi a gata! Eu gostava muito da gata."

"- Ah! Tá! Foi mal!"

Alicia gostou muito da companhia do garoto. Ficaram conversando sobre Hogwarts, sobre as casas, depois sobre o mundo mágico. Derick queria saber mais sobre os trouxas, e Ciça explicava tudo para ele com a maior boa vontade. Ficaram conversando por muito tempo, e nem viram a hora passar.

Harry resolveu tudo no banco. Já estava se encaminhando para a loja de roupas quando uma coruja negra e de olhos amarelos passou raspando pelo seu rosto. Harry se assustou e a coruja deixou cair um envelope preto lacrado com um brasão, que ele não reconheceu, abriu a carta que continha apenas quatro palavras – _O perigo esta próximo. _Logo em seguida uma coruja branca muito parecida com Edwiges passa planando pela sua cabeça e deixa cair dessa vez não um envelope, mas apenas um bilhete com a caligrafia de que foi escrito as pressas, dizendo – _Ciça. _Harry saiu desesperado em direção à loja de vestes. Chegando lá não encontrou nem um sinal de Ciça, e foi informado que ela nem se quer apareceu por lá.

Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, de onde ir. Começou a correr como um louco por todos os cantos. Quando de repente, de longe observou uma cena: Ciça estava distraída atravessando a rua, e vindo em sua direção estava uma vassoura desgovernada, montada por uma garota morena de cabelos curtos, com uma cara de quem estava extremamente apavorada. A vassoura estava cada vez mais perto, quando um homem ruivo que aparece do nada, agarra Ciça e a tira da linha de risco da vassoura. Este homem era Ronald Weasley. A garota em cima da vassoura era Stephanie Straight, irmã mais velha de Derick. Assim como Harry, ela estava desesperada a procura do irmão que havia sumido. Ao reconhecer a garota, Rony começa a falar.

"- Srta. Straight! O que foi isso? Logo a Srta. nova Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts! Eu não esperava isso da senhorita!"

"- Desculpe professor Weasley! Meu irmão! Eu combinei dele me encontrar uma hora atrás em frente a Floreios e Borrões, mas ele não apareceu. Fiquei desesperada..."

Nesse momento Harry chegou, louco, agarrou Ciça pelo braço e começou a verificar se ela não tinha quebrado nem um osso. Deu-lhe um abraço forte, um abraço de alívio, e começou a falar coisas sem sentido para a menina.

"- Eu pensei que tinha perdido você de novo! Eu não ia suportar te perder de novo! Você me deu um susto! Eu não ia me perdoar se você tivesse sumido! Você está bem? Não quebrou nada? Ah! Tudo minha culpa!"

"- Calma Harry! A menina esta bem!"

"- Ah! Rony, que bom que você apareceu! Essa é a Ciça."

"- Então você é a Srta. Fogli – sorriu para a menina que ainda estava nos braços de Harry, ele olhou para o amigo e disse – Calma Harry, não se culpe. E você não vai perdê-la de novo – deu ênfase às próximas palavras – porque você nunca perdeu a Srta. Fogli, Harry – e deu mais ênfase ainda – ela não é a Cecília."

"- É, você tem razão. Eu estava preocupado, recebi estes bilhetes – entregou-os para Rony – fiquei sem saber o que pensar, mas isso é estranho não é Rony?"

"- Deixa-me ver – ele abriu os pedaços de papel – Ah Harry! Não se preocupe, ok? Alicia esta viva, sã e salva, inteirinha. Isso deve ter sido uma peça que quiseram pregar em você."

"- Rony, não somos mais crianças. Quem iria querer pregar uma peça em mim?"

"- Vai ver alguém queria deixar você preocupado, só isso. Provavelmente não tem nada a ver com o quase atropelamento da Alicia, por que essa menina – apontando para Stephanie – pilota uma vassoura tão mal quanto Neville."

"- É você deve ter razão. Mas você esta bem mesmo Ciça?"

"- Claro, foi só um susto. E a culpa é minha, perdi a noção do tempo. Estava conversando com meu novo amigo Derick, que também vai para Hogwarts – Ciça olhou para Derick que levava um puxão de orelha da irmã que o estava arrastando para longe dos professores dizendo coisas com "olha a vergonha que você me fez passar" ou "que idéia os professores vão ter de mim agora" ou "e o pior, o Sr. Weasley é professor de vôo, é capaz dele querer que eu volte para o primeiro ano para ter aulas com ele" e Ciça jurou ter ouvido um comentário bem baixinho "até que não seria nada ruim aulas particulares com ele" ."

Finalmente eles seguiram para a loja de vestes. Depois foram a Floreios e Borrões onde encontraram de novo com Derick e a irmã. Ciça pode perceber que Stephanie ficava vermelha toda vez que esbarrava com Rony pela loja. Compraram quase todo o material. Eles já estavam bastante cansados, quando veio o convite por parte de Rony.

"- E aí Ciça, que tal um sorvete?"

"- Claro!"

Dirigiram-se até a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, onde Harry se lembrou dos dias que passou ali com o próprio Florean quando ele ainda era garoto, e ficara o resto das férias de verão num quarto alugado no Caldeirão Furado, no terceiro ano, após ter fugido de casa, depois ter feito a Tia Guida inflar como um balão. Foi naquele ano que Harry descobrira ter um padrinho, Sirius Black. Passou tão poucos momentos com seu padrinho, e depois que ele morreu, se culpou por nunca ter dito à Sirius o quanto gostava dele.

Os três foram se sentar numa mesinha enquanto aguardavam os sundays, Ciça então se lembrou das últimas palavras de Harry ontem, antes que ela adormecesse.

"- Quer dizer, que você é bom em fazer poção para dormir, Rony? – perguntou Ciça."

"- Eu? Não, nunca fui bom em poções."

"- Ué! Então, não foi você que se casou com a Hermione? – Ciça desejou não ter feito essa pergunta assim que viu a cara de Rony."

"- Não Ciça, infelizmente não sou eu o marido da Mione, ela se casou com o – Rony ia completar, mas Harry o interrompeu."

"- Eu devia ter lhe explicado isso Ciça. Acontece que o Rony e a Mione namoraram sim, mas eles terminaram depois de alguns desentendimentos. Então após algum tempo ela se apaixonou por um homem e se casou com ele."

"- Quem é o homem?"

"- O seu maravilhoso professor de poções – Rony fez uma cara de desprezo ao dizer isso – você já o conhece pelos livros, e o verá pessoalmente logo."

"- SNAPE ! – perguntou Ciça incrédula – Não acredito! O que ela viu nele?"

"- Bem, eu não sei Ciça, pergunte a ela. Você terá oportunidade, e veja, depois que se casou com Hermione, Snape tem se mostrado uma pessoa melhor, menos amargo ..."

"- Pare de defender esse cara Harry! Ou case-se com ele também!"

"- Rony, admita, ele melhorou muito."

"- Para mim ele continua, e continuará sempre sendo aquele seboso nojento. Aquilo lá é lobo em pele de cordeiro! Ciça, não se engane, ele pode parecer melhor agora, mas quem foi do mau um dia, será sempre do mau!"

"- Rony! Pare de tentar influenciar a Ciça! – e virando-se para Ciça, Harry completou - Não ligue para o que Rony disse, isso é apenas uma rixa antiga. Vá para a escola e lá tire, você, suas próprias conclusões. Ah! E esqueça as atitudes dele nos livros que você leu, fui eu quem contou a história posso ter exagerado, julgue-o pelas atitudes que ele tiver com você."

"- Do jeito que você fala Harry, parece até que Snape é um santo! – e vendo a cara de Harry – Tá bom, Ciça que tire suas próprias conclusões! Mas aposto que não serão muito diferentes das minhas. Tá bom! Já fiquei quieto."

"- Tudo bem, eu prometo tirar minhas próprias conclusões! Que tal mudarmos de assunto?"

"- Ótima idéia Ciça, então, o que falta no seu material?"

"- Já compramos tudo, só falta a varinha."

"- Então falta o principal – completou Rony."

"- Vamos à loja do Sr. Olivaras então!"

Eles caminharam até a loja, Harry se lembrara de quando esteve ali a cerca de vinte e poucos anos atrás, e não gostara nada do que ouvira daquele senhor. O mais engraçado é que o Sr. Olivaras continuava trabalhando, ele já era demasiado idoso, mas continuava lá em sua loja. Rony deixou Harry e Ciça na frente da loja e se dirigiu à _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol_, os dois entraram na loja, um sininho tocou no fundo assim que eles abriram a porta. Percebendo a presença deles, o Sr. Olivaras pediu que esperassem um pouco, estava atendendo um menino louro de olhos verdes claros, óculos de armação verde e lentes retangulares com os cantos arredondados, baixa estatura, mas com ar imponente. Alicia sorriu para ele, mas a retribuição do garoto foi um olhar frio de desprezo. Ciça ficou muito embaraçada, olhou para Harry como que pedindo auxílio.

"- Não ligue querida, vamos apenas esperar ele já deve estar acabando – Harry disse quase num sussurro."

Tão rápido quanto foram as palavras de Harry, fagulhas verdes saíram da varinha que o menino segurava. O garoto pagou a varinha e se retirou da loja sem se quer olhar para as pessoas que ali estavam. Ele não estava acompanhado de seus pais e sim de alguém que se parecia com um mordomo.

O Sr. Olivaras se aproximou deles. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Ciça e depois para os olhos de Harry, depois de novo para os olhos de Ciça e sorriu. A menina não entendia o sorriso daquele senhor mais retribuiu.

"- Azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável, não é mesmo Sr, Potter?"

"- Exatamente!"

"- Bom, então vamos conseguir uma boa varinha para essa linda garotinha! Qual o seu nome querida?"

"- Obrigada, me chamo Alicia Fogli."

"- Fogli, - Sr. Olivaras deu uma boa olhada de novo nos olhos de Harry – Srta. Fogli, qual o braço da varinha?"

"- Sou destra. – a menina esticou o braço, ele começou a medi-la. Depois de algum tempo foi até as prateleiras, ficou algum tempo parado em frente a elas, voltou e olhou de novo nos olhos de Ciça."

"- Posso até estar enganado, mas acho que sei exatamente qual varinha te dar – voltou para a prateleira, subiu em uma escada e pegou a varinha que estava mais perto do teto, desceu e a tirou de uma caixa dourada – um pouco grande para você, é verdade. Trinta e oito centímetros, mogno e pena da asa esquerda de um Pégaso, flexível. Vamos experimente."

Assim que Alicia colocou as mãos na varinha, sentiu um calor seguindo de seu ombro até os dedos. Ela ergueu a varinha e fez um Z como o do Zorro, começaram a sair faíscas coloridas, verde, vermelho, azul, amarelo, prata. O Sr. Olivaras ficou maravilhado e começou a aplaudir, um sorriso imenso se abriu no rosto de Harry.

"- Nossa! Logo a primeira! Parabéns Ciça!"

"- Realmente incrível, não me lembro de alguém ter acertado a varinha logo na primeira. Veja bem o que você tem nas mãos – Ciça olhou para a varinha – o Pégaso é um cavalo alado, está extinto há muito tempo. Essa varinha foi produzida por um ancestral meu muito antigo, foi ele quem começou a tradição de fazer e vender varinhas na minha família. Esta varinha esteve guardada durante séculos, e hoje você se descobriu dona de uma das varinhas mais raras que se pode imaginar."

"- Uau! Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem dela!"

"- Eu sei que vai, e ela também sabe, senão, não escolheria você! Bom, vamos deixar de conversa!"

Eles pagaram a varinha e saíram da loja. Se encontraram com Rony no caminho, Harry o convidou para jantar na sua casa mas Rony recusou alegando que ainda tinha alguns afazeres no Beco Diagonal.

"- Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Ciça!"

"- Claro, e obrigada pela companhia professor."

Eles se despediram, Ciça e Harry voltaram para casa de novo via Pó de Flú.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6- Julius Snape**

A semana passou mais rápido do que Ciça esperava. Quando ela deu por si já era 1º de setembro, o dia do embarque para Hogwarts. Harry levou-a para a estação King's Cross num carro emprestado pelo Ministério. Entraram na estação e Ciça não teve problemas para passar pela plataforma nove e meia, já conhecia a passagem pelos livros. Quando atravessaram Ciça perguntou.

-Se a passagem é descrita nos livros, por que os trouxas não chegam aqui?

-Feitiços anti-trouxas! Eles se lembram de coisas muito importantes, ou ficam muito apertados para ir ao banheiro.

-Ah tá! UAU! – finalmente a menina havia se dado conta da imensa locomotiva vermelha que estava na sua frente.

-Bem vinda! Esse é o Expresso Hogwarts! Gostou Ciça? – a menina assentiu com a cabeça.

Ciça entrou, foi logo procurando uma cabine vazia, encontrando-a quase no final do trem, deixou suas coisas dentro da cabine e voltou para despedir-se de Harry.

-Daqui você segue sozinha! Mas não se preocupe, nos encontraremos em Hogwarts!

-Tudo bem Harry, então tchau!

-Tchau querida.

A menina entrou assim que o trem dava seu apito anunciando o início da viagem. Ciça se dirigiu até sua cabine, e encontrou lá um garoto de estatura média, cabelos curtos e cor de chocolate, olhos pretos, rosto pálido que estava lendo um livro "Hogwarts, uma história", o garoto levantou os olhos para ver quem entrara na cabine, Ciça lhe sorriu, e ele ficou um tanto encabulado.

-Desculpe, o trem estava cheio, e eu resolvi ficar aqui, mas se estiver incomodando posso sair.

-Não, claro que não incomoda, pode ficar. E aí! Primeiro ano?

-Sim.

-Eu também, em que casa você acha que vai ficar?

-Não sei, mas isso sim é um problema.

-Por quê?

-Porque meu pai é da Sonserina e minha mãe Grifinória!

-Ih! De repente você fica numa casa neutra!

-De repente... E você? Em que casa quer ficar?

-Gosto um pouco de todas! Vou aceitar a que a seleção me botar. Qual seu nome?

-Desculpe, não me apresentei eu me chamo ...

Nesse momento a porta da cabine foi aberta e o menino que Ciça tinha conhecido na loja do Sr. Olivaras adentrou a cabine com cara de poucos amigos.

-Snape! Você? E a protegidinha do Potter! Anda se unindo a esses sangue-ruins é? Ah! Esqueci com quem estava falando! Também, sendo filho de quem é, não podia esperar outra coisa!

-Seheisse! Dobre a língua antes de falar da minha mãe! – ele já estava de pé

-Oh! E o que você vai fazer se eu não me comportar? Vai chorar?

-Não se esqueça que meu pai é diretor da sua casa!

-Típico! Assim que chegar na escola, vai direto chorar para o papaizinho dele!

-Sai daqui garoto!

-E você sua sangue-ruim? Aqui não tem o Potter! O que você vai fazer? – Ciça estava agora com sua varinha na mão – Até parece que você sabe usar isso! – Ciça realmente não sabia nenhum feitiço, mas a raiva era maior que sua inexperiência, ela apontou a varinha para o rosto do garoto, fez um gesto, e da varinha saiu um raio que bateu nos cabelos loiros de Seheisse, que começaram a pegar fogo, o menino saiu correndo até o banheiro onde enfiou a cabeça na pia e abriu a torneira, e finalmente apagando as chamas.

-Como você fez isso?

-Não sei! Mas acho que ele não vai voltar aqui! Quer dizer que você é filho do prof. Snape? Então você é filho da Hermione!

-Sou sim, meu nome é Julius Snape. Aquele idiota é o Victor Seheisse.

-Em que ano ele esta?

-No primeiro.

-Então por que você disse que seu pai é diretor da casa dele? Ele ainda não foi selecionado.

-Mas é obvio que ele vai para a Sonserina!

Eles ficaram conversando durante muito tempo sobre coisas bobas, e coisas interessantes, até que a porta da cabine abriu outra vez, mas quem estava na porta dessa vez era Derick.

-Oi Derick! Vem ficar aqui com a gente, esse é Julius.

Derick não gostou muito de Julius, mas resolveu ficar, para agradar Ciça, enquanto conversavam, a paisagem do lado de fora da janela ia mudando, agora haviam colinas, era tudo muito verde, e o céu estava mais ciano do que nunca, quase sem nuvens, o sol brilhava com toda sua intensidade, já estavam com fome quando uma mulher empurrando um carrinho abriu a porta da cabine deles.

-Querem alguma coisa do carrinho?

O carrinho estava repleto de coisas que Ciça sempre quis experimentar, comprou um pouco de tudo, e os meninos também compraram tanto quanto podiam carregar, despejaram tudo no assento e fizeram uma pequena montanha de doces, continuaram conversando e comendo durante um bom tempo da viagem. Quando já não agüentavam mais ver doces na frente deles, ouviu-se um barulho no corredor perto da cabine dos garotos, eles se levantaram e abriram a porta uma menina pequena com a pele muito branca e cabelos muito negros, estava caída no chão, Julius adiantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar a menina a levantar, quando ela levantou o rosto, Ciça admirou os grandes olhos azuis da menina, que tinha um rosto muito belo com traços finos e leves, a menina se levantou com dificuldade, mesmo com a ajuda de Julius. Derick deu um olhar estranho para a menina, meio que a analisando, e ficou muito enraivecido quando Julius ao entrar com a menina, esbarrou nele deixando-o por alguns momentos pressionado contra a porta.

-Pô! Cuidado! – disse Derick bastante irritado.

-A culpa é sua que não saiu da frente, não esta vendo que a menina esta debilitada?

-Mas custava se demorar mais um pouquinho e me pedir licença?

-Custava, ou você também não percebeu que o trem inteiro estava rindo dela? Queria deixar a menina ser humilhada?

-De repente a humilhação faria bem à ela. Para ela prestar mais atenção quando andar por aí, e não ficar caindo.

-Derick! – Ciça consolava a menina, que se antes chorava, agora se debulhava em pratos – Seja mais educado! E vocês dois parem de discutir! – Ciça olhava feio para Derick, que simplesmente preferiu se sentar sem ao menos pedir desculpas pelo que falara, já Julius se sentou longe de Derick e murmurou um audível "perdoem-me" – Obrigada – e virando-se para a menina que já havia se acalmado um pouco, mas ainda chorava pelo canto dos olhos – Pode ficar tranqüila aqui com a gente, os meninos são nervosos mas não mordem – a menina deu um sorrisinho de leve –Então, qual é o seu nome?

-Eu agradeço por vocês terem me ajudado, meu nome é Christinne Mitchell.

-Muito prazer Christinne, se você não se incomodar poderia nos explicar o que aconteceu no corredor?

-Claro, eu estava na minha cabine lá na frente, junto com outras pessoas do primeiro ano, mas nenhum parecia querer conversar comigo, me olhavam com uma cara, de repente um garoto loiro que parecia conhecer os alunos que estavam na cabine comigo, entrou e cumprimentou alguns com um sorriso, e se virou para mim e disse que eu deveria sair dali, eu perguntei porque deveria me retirar, ele simplesmente me olhou e falou que eu devia sair porque ele não queria a minha presença naquela cabine, eu me recusei então ele saiu e voltou com um garoto que parecia ser do quarto ano, esse garoto era grande e me ameaçou com uma varinha, então eu, que não sou louca de arriscar a minha vida por um lugar numa cabine, achei prudente me retirar, quando já estava no corredor, o garoto do quarto ano conjurou uma corda onde eu tropecei e cai aqui, na porta de vocês.

-Era o Seheisse! Tenho certeza, esse cara não se manca. Onde já se viu, ficar incomodando as pessoas a troco de nada, ah ele vai se ver comigo...

-Calma Julius, não vai arrumar mais confusão, fica quieto na tua, que ele não vai vir aqui perturbar a gente.

-Tá certo, você tem razão Ciça, mas esse cara – os garotos levaram um susto quando a porta da cabine abriu num estrondo, Stephanie Straight entrara nervosa entre berros.

-O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? ESPERO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENHA NADA A VER COM ISSO DERICK! VAMOS ME CONTEM! QUEM? ONDE? POR QUÊ?

-Acho que você, como sempre, está um pouco atrasada aos fatos querida maninha! E pare com esse escândalo, gritar não vai adiantar nada!

-Um garoto que achamos ser do quarto ano da Sonserina atacou minha amiga Christinne! – Ciça explicava com seu tom de voz doce e calmo.

-Atacou? Como assim? Quarto ano é? Sonserina? – Stephanie anotava tudo em um caderninho amarelo que tirara de dentro das vestes.

-É me atacou! Conjurou uma corda no meio do corredor só para eu cair!

-Você o viu conjurar? – e continuava a anotar - Você viu?

-Ver eu não vi, mas só pode ter sido ele!

-Bom, se você não viu, infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada – guardou então o caderninho dentro das vestes - então eu vou me retirar.

-Como assim? Você não vai fazer nada? Então para que veio? – Derick estava indignado, como se fosse ele próprio a vítima, mas na verdade apenas queria ver como a irmã se livraria de situações complicadas – Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Você não é a Chefe dos Monitores, como vive esfregando na minha cara? Vamos faça alguma coisa!

-O que é isso Derick? Eu não posso fazer nada, não tenho provas! Christinne não viu o garoto fazer nada, apenas supõe que foi ele. Eu não vou ficar aqui dando explicações do meu trabalho para você! Tenho mais o que fazer! Com licença! – e se retirou, mas vendo a irmã sair Derick foi até a porta e disse num tom bem audível.

-Vai, você tem mesmo muito que fazer com Benjamim Staad! Vai ficar ao lado do seu namoradinho, esquece mesmo de fazer seu trabalho! Como você o chama mesmo? Benzinho? Beny? Oh não! É Ben!

-Derick! Pare com isso, deixe sua irmã em paz! Ela fez o que pode. Não tínhamos mesmo provas!

-Não Ciça, ela tinha a obrigação de fazer alguma coisa. Coitada da Christinne!

-Até parece que você esta preocupado com a Christinne – disse Julius sentado esticando as pernas – você quer é por lenha na fogueira para ver se sai mais faísca!

-E você Snape, se meta com a sua vida! – dizendo isso Derick se sentou e permaneceu calado durante um bom tempo.

O resto da viagem transcorreu tranqüilo, os meninos engataram uma conversa sobre os professores de Hogwarts, Julius ficou quieto quando chegaram à matéria de Poções e Christinne, que agora era chamada carinhosamente de Chris por todos, exceto Derick que continuava a chamá-la pelo nome, fizera um comentário sobre o medo que tinha do professor que ministrava essa matéria, Ciça apenas sorriu e olhou para Julius, que ficara extremamente sem graça ao ter que explicar que o odioso professor era seu pai. Finalmente o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade, os alunos desceram se acotovelando, quando pararam os quatro garotos ouviram uma vozinha esganiçada que berrava.

-Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui, primeiro ano aqui!

Ciça estava procurando de onde via a voz engraçada que os chamava, quando ela e seus amigos se depararam com um homem um pouquinho maior do que eles, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, bastante careca na frente, e com uma barriga razoavelmente grande. O homem era pequeno e aparentava fragilidade, não parecia ser muito velho, certa de uns quarenta anos no máximo apesar da prematura calvisse. Ciça custava a acreditar que talvez esse fosse o novo guarda-caça de Hogwarts, apenas quanto Chris lhe puxara pelo braço Ciça seguiu com os alunos do primeiro ano, foram por um caminho estreito e íngreme, até chegarem ao lago onde os alunos, maravilhados, tiveram uma visão espetacular do castelo. No lago haviam vários barquinhos, Julius se adiantou à um barco a direita puxando Ciça e Chris até o barquinho, mas Derick veio a seu encalce.

-Vamos! Só quatro em cada barco! Todos prontos? Então vamos!

Os barcos deslizaram serenos pelas águas do lago, os alunos ainda admirando o castelo que ia se aproximando, e estavam chegando perto também de um penhasco, os garotos estavam um pouco receosos, de repente foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram e seguiram andando até uma passagem aberta em uma rocha e finalmente chegaram ao gramado fofo perto do castelo.

Subiram uma escada de pedra e pararam em torno de uma enorme porta de carvalho, o homem pequeno que Ciça não queria acreditar ser guarda-caça ergueu o punho pequeno e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo, a porta se abriu e uma mulher alta com um ar severo, de cabelos escuros mas com muitos fios brancos presos com um coque na nuca, apareceu olhando para os alunos.

-Alunos do primeiro ano, Prof. Mc Gonagall – informou o homem.

-Obrigada, Sr. Simpson. Eu cuido deles daqui para frente.


	7. Chapter 7

**NÃO contém SPOILLER do livro 6!**

**Cap-7 O Mistério da Capa Negra**

-Sigam-me alunos!

A professora escancarou a porta, e todos entraram, estavam em um saguão enorme. Ciça instantaneamente olhou para cima, mas o teto era alto demais para se ver. À frente havia uma enorme escada de mármore, os alunos acompanharam a professora, já era possível ouvir o barulho de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta próxima, ela os levou até uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão, eles entraram, ficaram bastante apertados lá dentro.

-Bem vindos a Hogwarts- disse a professora – o banquete de abertura do ano vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes vocês serão selecionados por casas. Enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família – enquanto a professora falava Ciça notou um ar de preocupação nos rostos de Derick e de Julius. Virou-se para Chris falando baixinho.

-O que há com eles?

-Ouvi Derick vociferar que ele tinha que ir para a Corvinal ou iria envergonhar a família. - Chris e Ciça foram para mais perto dos meninos, Ciça cutucou Derick.

-Derick, o que houve? Não fique assim. Você irá para onde é o seu lugar, sua família vai entender.

-É, eu sei... Mas não quero ser o único da família a seguir outro caminho. Vão sempre falar de mim como o desviado.

-Ah, Derick! –Ciça o abraça, o menino fica um pouco embaraçado, mas também um pouco mais tranqüilo, sabia que podia contar com a amizade de Ciça. A menina então olhou para Julius que estava do seu outro lado e o viu cabisbaixo.

-Julius, - o menino levantou o rosto – que foi, não se sente bem?

-Não é isso. Eu não posso decepcionar meu pai, nem minha mãe. Eu não deveria estar aqui! Minha mãe é mais fácil de aceitar minha casa, mas meu pai... Ele vai ficar muito decepcionado se eu não for para a Sonserina.

-Eu entendo...

-Não, você não entende nada! Você não tem essa preocupação. Para você não faz diferença!

-Claro que faz!- Ciça estava apavorada com a reação do amigo – Como eu posso ficar tranqüila se meus amigos estão tristes, te conheço a menos de um dia e já te considero amigo. O seu problema é que você acha que os seus problemas são maiores que os dos outros. Só pensa em si! Você é bem filho de seu pai! Se preocupa não, você vai para Sonserina como ele!- Nesse momento Ciça estava quase gritando, calou-se quando ouviu Chris dizer "acalme-se a professora McGonagall está chegando". Ciça nem havia reparado que a professora tinha saído, quando retornou ela anunciou.

-Vamos andando agora, a Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar. Façam fila e me sigam.

Os alunos a seguiram, mas Julius estava preocupado com outra coisa: Ciça. Ele falara coisas feias para ela, e a menina o retribuíra com insultos piores. Ela tinha razão, ele tinha que parar de pensar só nos problemas dele, "mas ela falou de um jeito, será que ela tem problemas maiores que os meus?" pensava Julius, "será que ela não vai mais querer falar comigo?", "preciso pedir desculpas a ela".

Ciça também mantinha os pensamentos para a conversa que teve há pouco com Julius. O menino havia sido estúpido, egoísta, tão... Tão irritante. O chapéu seletor já terminava a canção, foi então que Ciça percebeu que já estava, há muito tempo, no salão principal. A menina ficou boquiaberta, a decoração do salão era esplêndida, velas flutuavam no ar, haviam quatro mesas enormes cheias com os estudantes das casas distribuídas dentre elas. Atrás de onde eles estavam havia uma mesa comprida onde se acomodavam os professores, Ciça se virou e percebeu que Harry a fitava com um sorriso discreto no rosto, e ao lado dele estava Dumbledore. Ele era bem parecido com o que se lembrava, ou melhor, imaginava, só que bem mais velho, e com uma expressão cansada, mas bem alegre, ele a surpreendeu com uma piscadela em sua direção. Ciça olhou a sua volta e viu que todos prestavam a atenção na Seleção que já havia começado, voltou seu olhar para o diretor e abriu um sincero sorriso, e ele lhe retribuiu com o mesmo gesto. Chris olhava para o teto, admirada, cutucou Ciça.

-É lindo, não? – e apontou o dedo para cima. Onde no teto aparecia o céu limpo, negro como o veludo, cheio de estrelas, Ciça assentiu com a cabeça – Li em Hogwarts um História que é enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora!

-É muito lindo mesmo!

-CUIDADO! SEGUREM! NÃO DEIXEM QUE QUEBRE! – um berro vindo do nada, chamou a atenção de todos.

Ciça e as demais pessoas no salão olharam assustadas, a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo. Perceberam um grande globo rolava no meio do salão, e um homem de no máximo quarenta anos, magro, alto, muito branco, de cabelos negros curtos, mas com uma franja considerável, que fazia cachinhos na altura dos olhos, estava correndo pelo salão e gritando.

-CUIDADO! SEGUREM O GLOBO! AH! NÃO!

O globo havia se quebrado. Só então as pessoas no salão descobriram do que se tratava o objeto, dentro dele havia um sistema solar, e ao se quebrar os planetas começaram a voar pelo salão. Ficavam para lá e para cá, como que brincando na cabeça dos alunos, que tentavam segurá-los. A professora Minerva rapidamente acabou com a confusão, reconstituindo o globo, que ficou perfeito, e o entregou ao dono, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Mil desculpas, por favor, eu sou o professor Heavenly Body – e Dumbledore levantou e o chamou a sentar-se, para o espanto de todos no salão, á mesa dos professores. No momento do convite começou um murmúrio por todos os alunos.

-Por favor, silêncio! Vamos continuar a seleção! – a Prof.a. Minerva estava extremamente irritada – Corly , Paul Corly! Venha, rápido! Sente-se aqui – o menino colocou o chapéu na cabeça, não demorou muito e ele anunciou:

-CORVINAL – a mesa da Corvinal se fez em uma salva de palmas.

Ciça prestava a atenção na seleção, quando uma mão tocou em seu ombro ela se virou e deparou-se com o rosto de Julius, com uma expressão de arrependimento. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos negros do menino, ele lembrava muito o pai, mas os olhos eram puros, doces. Ele a chamou para ficarem mais atrás na fila, ela foi.

-O que o senhor deseja comigo?

-Pedir perdão! Eu fui um estúpido, eu sou um estúpido! Agi muito mal com você.

-Tudo bem – e abraçou o garoto, que ficou muito desconcertado – eu também falei coisas que eu não acho!

-Então vamos esquecer isso!

-Tá – e o abraçou de novo, e o menino ficou mais desconcertado ainda – vocês ingleses não gostam muito de abraços, né?

-Não é isso – a pele pálida do menino agora estava totalmente rubra agora - só... Sei lá... Não estou acostumado... Só minha mãe fica me abraçando... Meu pai diz que ela age como se eu fosse... Ah! Deixa para lá!

-Fogli, Alicia Fogli.

A menina, dando uma piscadinha para Julius e outra para Derick foi se sentar no banquinho, e colocou o chapéu com toda convicção, alguns segundos depois, Ciça ouviu uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça.

_-Nossa! Muitadeterminação nessa cabecinha! O melhor lugar para você com certeza será... GRIFINÓRIA!_

A mesa fez uma festa, ela se sentou ao lado de uma menina alta chamada Magg Carter, mas não conversou com ela, de repente o salão ficou em silêncio para observar o próximo selecionado, Ciça olhou atentamente para o garoto.

-Little Hart, Lucas Little Hart – chamou a Prof.a. Minerva.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e com olhos grandes com cílios maiores ainda, foi andando até o banquinho, sentou-se, colocou uma perna sobre a outra, depositou cuidadosamente o chapéu sobre a cabeça, e as mãos pousaram em cima das pernas. A vozinha do chapéu falou na mente dele.

_-Hum... Personalidade florida! Tá difícil... Onde, onde...ninguém vai entender, mas você vai para GRIFINÓRIA!_

A mesa da Grifinória ficou muda, e a da Sonserina explodiu em palmas e gargalhadas, o menino colocou o chapéu no banquinho, e foi se sentar à mesa de sua casa. Ciça nem viu quando sua amiga Christinne foi selecionada, mas ficou muito feliz quando a menina se sentou do seu lado.

Um tempo depois Victor Seheisse foi chamado e como todos já esperavam foi selecionado para a Sonserina. Mas o mais esperado por Ciça ainda estava por vir.

-Snape, Julius Snape. Sente-se querido.

Ciça viu seu amigo colocar o chapéu na cabeça e fechar os olhos com força como que pedindo algo. O chapéu demorou um pouco, quando finalmente anunciou.

_-GRIFINÓRIA!_

Um sorriso tímido se abriu no rosto de Julius, ele tirou o chapéu e antes de chegar à mesa da Grifinória olhou na direção da mesa dos professores, viu sua mãe sorrindo para ele enquanto enxugava uma lágrima no cantos dos olhos, o menino sorriu para mãe, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando olhou para o pai e viu estampado em seu rosto a grandeza de seu desapontamento, cabisbaixo Julius seguiu para a mesa, se sentou ao lado de Chris, as meninas o cumprimentaram ele apenas sorriu discretamente e manteve-se calado até o fim do jantar. Não demorou muito e Derick foi chamado, Ciça estava ansiosa.

-Ciça você acha que vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Julius?

-Não sei Chris, não sei – nem bem Ciça terminou a frase o chapéu seletor anunciava.

_-SONSERINA!_

Ciça se assustou, mas não tanto quanto Derick. Se Julius tinha ficado triste, nem se comparava com o sentimento do outro garoto. Ele foi até a mesa da Sonserina onde alguns colegas o cumprimentaram, outros fingiram que ele nem estava ali, esses eram a maioria. O menino olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, sua irmã o olhava com um sorrisinho nada sincero, na verdade era de pena, o menino ficou pior ainda. Após alguns instantes a seleção acabou. O silêncio reinou quando o muito idoso professor Dumbledore se levantou e começou seu pequeno discurso.

-Sejam bem vindos à Hogwarts! Vamos logo começar esse banquete, que eu estou, assim como vocês, cheio de fome!

Como que por mágica (DÃH!) as mesas encheram-se das mais variadas comidas, todos começaram a comer. Ciça começou uma conversa com Chris sobre quem seria aquela figura que entrou gritando no meio da seleção, elas pediram a opinião de Julius que apenas sacudiu os ombros e nada disse. Depois que todos comeram, apareceram nas mesas sobremesas, todos os tipos, as meninas avançaram em um pudim de abóbora. Quando estavam todos satisfeitos, as coisas em cima das mesas desapareceram. Então Dumbledore levantou-se de novo, e o silêncio novamente reinou.

-Não quero tomar muito o tempo de vocês. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para todos. Bem, devo lembrá-los que a Floresta é proibida para todos os alunos. O Sr. Gilbert, nosso zelador, pede a todos que não andem pelo castelo durante a noite, e que se lembrem que não é devido fazer feitiços nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas. Ah! E eu gostaria de apresentar a todos os nossos novos professores, o Sr, Luar Heavenly Body, que é o novo professor de Astronomia – ele se levantou na mesa, e todos aplaudiram sem entusiasmo – e o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas o Sr. Harry Potter – ele também se levantou e todos aplaudiram, só que desta vez com toda força que puderam reunir, exceto a mesa da Sonserina, que aplaudia lentamente como que por deboche – Espero que esse ano todos possam aprender algo, e se divertir um pouquinho. Uma boa noite a todos.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e seguiram em direção à saída do salão principal. Os do primeiro ano foram apresentados aos respectivos monitores. Ciça parou junto com seus amigos quando um garoto de dezesseis anos, moreno e alto, parou na frente deles.

-Alunos do primeiro ano eu sou Billy Dixtell, monitor da Grifinória. Bem vindos, me sigam, por favor.

Os alunos formaram uma fila dupla para seguir com Billy, Ciça já havia se despedido de Derick, que estava arrasado. Já estavam no corredor quando Severo Snape parou na porta do salão principal.

-Julius, faça a gentileza de vir aqui.

O menino olhou para o pai, e depois para Ciça e Chris, que murmuraram simultaneamente um sincero "vai dar tudo certo", então o menino foi em direção ao pai.

Pouco depois, todos levaram um enorme susto. Pirraça apareceu do nada, fazendo caretas. No desespero todos correram, principalmente Christinne, deixando Ciça para trás. Pirraça, vendo a menina sozinha começou a implicar com ela.

-Pobre menininha! Deixaram você sozinha!

-Deixa eu passar! Eu vou me perder! – gritava Ciça.

-Não vai passar! Não vai passar!

Levou bastante tempo até que Pirraça deixasse Ciça passar. Mas já era tarde, Ciça não via nem sinal dos outros grifinórios. Ela começou a andar, tudo era melhor que ficar do lado daquele Poltergeist. De repente ela parou, tinha ouvido passos, resolveu seguí-los. Os corredores do castelo estavam muito escuros, Ciça pegou sua varinha.

-Que droga ser o primeiro dia de aula! – levantou a varinha – Se ao menos eu tivesse aprendido o feitiço _Lumus_ – e a varinha acendeu – Nossa! Funcionou!

Ela continuou a seguir os passos. Agora podia enxergar, mesmo que vagamente, aonde ia. Virou à esquerda, e viu um corpo grande e largo, a menina supôs ser um homem, vestia uma longa capa negra deslizando. Ciça não fez barulho, mas teve medo, viu uma densa fumaça cinza, um papel caiu no chão, e quem ou o que estava debaixo da capa abaixou e pegou o papel. Ciça sentiu um cheiro de queimado, o ser da capa negra virou à direita, ela o seguiu. O "homem" começou a correr, o capuz da capa caiu. Ciça conseguiu ver apenas os cabelos negros, ele ajeitou a capa e seguiu em frente, ainda correndo. Ela ainda o seguindo, num golpe de vista ele virou a esquerda, Ciça também, mas não o viu, ele havia desaparecido. Quando deu meia volta para tentar voltar de onde veio, deparou-se com um garoto vindo distraído em sua direção, ele cantava e dançava no corredor, ela foi até ele.

-Oi! Você viu onde o homem foi? – mas o garoto continuava dançando, ele estava de olhos fechados – Ei? Ô garoto! – Ciça cutucou-o – Menino? Você está me ouvindo? – ele a olhou desconcertado. Retirou os fones de ouvido que portava, e apontou a varinha para o ouvido.

_-Deixarium Ouvires_ – ele sorriu para Ciça – Oi, tudo bem?

-Oi, por acaso você viu um homem de capa preta?

-Vi – Ciça arregalou os olhos – aliás vi vários, você não estava no jantar não? Tinha um monte deles lá. Você é meio desligada né? Aqui é uma escola de bruxaria, as pessoas usam capas!

-Eu sei, eu sei. Tô falando de um homem grande, com uma capa esvoaçante, bem ali – e apontou para o corredor – eu o segui, só que ele desapareceu. Tinha fumaça, cheiro de queimado.

-Caraca! Eles deixaram entrar bebida alcoólica em Hogwarts e eu fiquei de fora!

-Eu não estou bêbada!

-Eu não diria bêbada, apenas um pouco "alta"! Que tal seguirmos andando?

-Eu preciso ir até a torre da Grifinória, você sabe onde fica?

-Hoje é seu dia de sorte! Eu sou da Grifinória! Vamos! Peraí, você não deveria estar fora do dormitório!

-É que eu me perdi. Aí apareceu o homem...

-Tá, já sei! Essas crianças começam cada dia mais cedo!

-Ei! Para com isso! E vem cá, você também não deveria estar aqui esta hora!

-Olha só colega, eu conheço esse castelo como a palma da minha mão – abriu um enorme sorriso – não me recrimine, eu sei o que eu faço! E qual é o seu nome?

-Alicia Fogli. E o seu?

-Então você é a menina brasileira? – Ciça assentiu com a cabeça – Já está famosa! Um dia será como eu, ande comigo menina e você será grande em Hogwarts! – Ciça fez uma cara engraçada e murmurou um "até parece" – Sou conhecido apenas como Léo, pergunte por Léo e qualquer pessoa saberá quem é.

-Metido você, heim?

-Eu tô brincando! Mas as pessoas aqui me conhecem como Léo! Meu nome é Leonardo Hanteer. Ih! Chegamos!

-Já?

Eles haviam chegado à entrada da torre da Grifinória, a mulher gorda que guardava a entrada perguntou a senha e Léo respondeu "olhos de dragão" e eles entraram.

-Então eu te deixo aqui. Vou subir para o meu dormitório, estou com sono. Vê se não toma mais nada heim!

-Antes de você ir, o que foi aquele feitiço que você fez no ouvido?

-Foi o Deixarium ouvires. É simples, ele me faz ouvir música dentro da minha cabeça. Os fones são só para o som ambiente não me atrapalhar. Vim de família trouxa sabe? Aqui no mundo mágico não existe walkman, tive que improvisar! Então tchau Alicia!

Assim que Christinne percebeu a presença de Ciça veio correndo em sua direção, mas parou até que Leonardo saísse de perto da menina.

-Você sumiu, o que aconteceu? – Ciça explicou tudo, até quando Léo a deixou no salão comunal. – ele é um herói!

-Que herói? Quando ele chegou lá já tinha tudo acabado! Ele é legal, mas herói...

-Ah! Ciça, mas ele é lindo!

-E velho demais para você!

-Ah! Isso é apenas um detalhe! Mas mudando de assunto, Ciça olhe – e apontou para Julius que estava sentado numa poltrona grande ao lado da janela, olhando o luar lá fora – ele esta assim desde que voltou. Tentei conversar com ele, mas Julius não me diz nada. Vai lá, de repente com você ele fala.

N/A: Esse cap foi escrito a 4 mãos, na verdade escrito pela Elle Black e reescrito por mim rsrs!

BJINHU p/ Melodie e p/ Lika Slyntherin

Tataya Black


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 – Olhos de Jabuticaba**

Chris subiu até o dormitório e Ciça foi em direção à Julius, parou ao lado do amigo, que fingiu não perceber a presença da garota, mesmo assim Ciça se sentou no braço da poltrona onde Julius admirava o luar, olhando para a mesma direção que o garoto, e assim permaneceu durante longos minutos.

A noite estava linda, o céu completamente negro, sem nenhuma nuvem, a lua cheia iluminava todos os arredores do castelo. Ciça teve muito tempo para admirar o céu, Julius parecia não querer falar com ela, mas mesmo assim a menina resolveu cortar o gelo.

-O que aconteceu com você Julius? – Ciça abaixava a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos do amigo.

-Nada – o garoto continuava a olhar para o céu.

-Então diz isso olhando para mim – ela colocou a mão sob o queixo do garoto e trouxe seu rosto para que ficasse de frente para o seu.

-Ciça, não aconteceu nada, só meu pai... Ele... Ele quis falar comigo, só isso – Julius dizia isso fitando o chão.

-Só isso. Olha nos meus olhos Julius – o menino virou o rosto e a encarou, Ciça pode perceber as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos do amigo – pode chorar Julius.

-Meu pai disse que só os fracos choram.

-Seu pai não sabe de nada! – o menino a olhou indignado – Só os fortes assumem seus sentimentos, se você quer chorar, chore meu amigo – Julius olhou para a amiga, e caiu no choro, Ciça o abraçou, e ali permaneceram, Julius chorando e Ciça afagando seus cabelos. Depois de algum tempo, o menino parou e olhou para a amiga.

-Quero te contar – Ciça apenas o olhou com carinho, ele continuou – meu pai disse que não era certo eu estar na Grifinória, disse que eu deveria ser como ele, eu comecei a chorar, eu não deveria ter chorado Ciça, ele me chamou de fraco, falou que a mamãe me mimava muito, que eles deveriam ter tido outro filho, uma menina, que de repente assim eu me tornaria mais homem – Julius estava chorando muito agora - falou que eu não deveria andar com você e a Chris, eu disse que vocês eram minhas amigas, ele me mandou procurar garotos para me tornar amigo, e por fim disse que eu sou uma vergonha para ele.

-Eu disse que seu pai não sabia de nada! – Ciça também chorava agora, mas pouco, ela se controlava, tinha que ajudar o amigo – Você não é fraco! É bravo e corajoso! Por isso esta na Grifinória!

-Eu envergonho meu pai!

-Olha para mim Julius, ele irá se orgulhar de você! Mas cedo ou mais tarde. E eu estarei com você, para ver a cara de bobo do Snape! – o menino deu um leve sorriso – e sua mãe, o que ela acha dessa conversa sua com seu pai?

-Ela não sabe, mamãe chegou no final da conversa não ouviu nada, disse que estava muito feliz por eu estar aqui, e que me amava muito.

-Essa sim sabe das coisas! Sou fã da sua mãe! – Julius ficou sem graça – vamos parar de falar de coisas que te deixam triste, que tal ficarmos aqui olhando o luar lá fora, quietos, só admirando o belo.

-Tá Ciça, vamos ficar quietos.

-Então chega para lá, e me deixa sentar nessa poltrona com você – Julius chegou para o lado, Ciça se sentou, o menino ficou um pouco sem graça por estarem dividindo um lugar tão estreito – Vem aqui meu amigo, – abraçou o amigo e começou a mexer nos cabelos do menino, que já estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Ciça – meu amigo com olhos de jabuticaba.

-Olhos de que?

-Jabuticaba! Minha fruta preferida, lá no Brasil tem muita, aqui não? – o menino balançou a cabeça negativamente – ela é negra como seus olhos, escuros e fortes, mas ela é muito doce, como você, como seus olhos.

Continuaram ali durante um bom tempo, até que Julius se lembrou que teriam aula no dia seguinte e que precisariam estar descansados, então os dois subiram para os seus respectivos dormitórios, Ciça demorou mais para chegar ao seu destino, pois como se perdeu não sabia o caminho, depois de algum tempo de procura a menina encontrou o dormitório, lá encontrou cinco camas, sendo dois beliches e uma cama normal, todas as meninas dormiam um sono profundo, nos beliches, e Ciça se encaminhou até a cama onde suas coisas estavam depositadas, se sentou e olhando para seu malão e as outras quatro malas menores, pensou "eu disse para a mamãe que tinha roupa demais".

-Bom, então bem vinda a Hogwarts Ciça! – disse ela, para si mesma – Espero que tudo isso não seja um sonho!

Ela colocou seu pijama e se deitou. Levantou de novo para apagar a luz do abajur, mas antes se encaminhou para a janela, olhou para o jardim e viu uma coisa muito estranha, o homem que ela havia seguido pelos corredores estava parado, perto do lago, com uma coruja negra no braço, ele entregou um pedaço de papel negro para a coruja, depois a soltou, e Ciça viu-a sumir na escuridão do céu. O homem virou-se para o castelo e olhou em direção á ela, Ciça assustou-se, ele pousou o olhar na menina e sustentou por alguns segundos, depois desviou e caminhou até a orla da floresta proibida.

Ciça ficou apavorada com aquela situação, saiu rápido de perto da janela, apagou o abajur, deitou-se em sua cama e como fazia sempre que estava com medo se cobriu deixando apenas os olhos bem fechados e o nariz para fora da coberta, a menina queria chamar a mãe, mas ela não estava lá, foi a primeira vez que Ciça pensou se realmente deveria estar ali.

Pela primeira vez também Ciça desejou que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, que ela acordaria e sua mãe iria ver se ela estava bem e seu pai chegaria com uma caneca de leite morno. Foi assim que a menina adormeceu, pensando em como seria bom ter os pais ali naquele momento, e chegou até a sonhar com todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas, mas quando acordou pela manhã e olhou em volta, percebeu que não era sonho, e que ela realmente não tinha os pais ali com ela, isso doeu em seu coração. Ciça se levantou, as meninas ainda dormiam. Saiu do dormitório esperando achar o banheiro, encontrou-o, tomou um bom banho, e seguiu para o salão comunal, onde ficou sentada esperando os amigos, não demorou muito e Julius apareceu.

-Teve uma boa noite? – perguntou com um sorriso.

-Mais ou menos, mas você esta bem melhor né? – após Ciça comentar, Chris apareceu e se juntou aos dois com um "oi " bem baixinho.

-Como eu poderia estar triste, tendo duas amigas como vocês? – e passou o braço de leve no ombro de Chris que sorriu – Vamos tomar café, estou cheio de fome.

-Claro, meu amigo Julius Sorridente Snape.

Os três desceram, e Ciça prestava bastante atenção no caminho, não queria se perder de novo. Julius as guiava, ele conhecia muito bem o castelo, claro, já que passou quase toda a infância naquele lugar. Eles sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória e tomaram o café, Ciça se limitou a comer torradas, enquanto Chris e Julius se deliciavam com os vários tipos de bolos. A mesa dos professores estava completa, Harry observava Ciça junto aos amigos, quando algo tirou sua atenção, o correio havia chegado, e o professor achou muito estranho um aluno na mesa da Corvinal ter recebido uma carta, seria normal um aluno receber uma carta, se essa carta não estivesse em um envelope negro e sido entregue por uma coruja muito negra com olhos amarelos, assim como a coruja que quase arrancou sua cabeça no Beco Diagonal, Harry anotou mentalmente que iria ter uma conversa com esse garoto na primeira oportunidade.

Ciça também recebeu uma carta, mas a dela foi entregue por uma coruja muito branca, e meio idosa.

-Edwiges! Carta para mim? – a coruja estendeu dignamente a pata, para que a menina tirasse o pedaço de papel que estava preso, que Ciça prontamente leu.

-O que será que o professor Potter quer com você? – Chris perguntou curiosa para ler o bilhete.

-Saber como eu estou, e pedir para que eu vá à sala dele depois das aulas.

-Por quê? – era Julius que perguntava agora.

-Ele é meu amigo, não contei a vocês? – os dois balançaram negativamente a cabeça, e Ciça contou toda a sua história desde que conheceu Harry, eles andavam enquanto conversavam, e quando ela terminou estavam os três sentados na sala onde teriam a primeira aula de feitiços.

-Estranho ...

-O que é estranho, Julius? – Chris perguntara.

-Tudo bem que Ciça é bruxa e não sabia, mas por que ela tinha uma vaga em Hogwarts e não em uma escola no Brasil?

-Tem escola de bruxaria no Brasil?

-Claro Ciça, umas três eu acho, você deveria ir para lá, e não para a Europa, isso é realmente estranho.

-É, muito estranho mesmo, vou perguntar ao Harry hoje quando for vê-lo.

-E tem mais – Chris fazia cara de inteligente – por que mandaram logo o Harry Potter buscar você? Ele é um auror muito importante e é famoso, e ainda é professor agora, tem muita coisa para fazer... Largar tudo para ir buscar uma aluna... Hospedá-la na casa dele... Isso realmente é muito estranho!

-Vocês sabem que eu não tinha pensado em nada disso, mas agora que vocês falaram... – Ciça colocava a mão no queixo e pensava – Mas vamos mudar de assunto que a professora chegou.

Uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos estava parada atrás da mesa, esperando que os alunos se calassem para que ela pudesse começar a falar.

-Sejam bem vindos à Hogwarts! Eu sou a professora de feitiços, meu nome é Sra. Snape, tenho que avisá-los que não permito confusões em minhas aulas, enquanto eu estiver falando exijo silêncio, quando eu estiver calada vocês podem se comunicar, mas num tom de voz baixo. Quando estiverem praticando, desejo bastante concentração. No final de cada aula o aluno que tiver melhor desempenho ganhará 15 pontos para sua casa, assim como o que tiver pior desempenho perderá os mesmos 15 pontos. Esse é o meu método, siga-o e terá sucesso na minha matéria. Vou começar a chamada – sentou-se e pegou o pergaminho com os nomes dos alunos – Então hoje temos Corvinal e Grifinória. Aplle Mary.

-Presente!

-Curly Paul. – a professora ia parando e olhando para cada aluno, à medida que o mesmo respondia a chamada.

Ciça estava sentada ao lado de Chris, e Julius estava na carteira de trás junto de um garoto loiro chamado Jhon Parcker. Todos os alunos mantinham-se em silêncio enquanto era efetuada a chamada, os nomes dos alunos da Corvinal estavam quase no fim.

-Stwart, Martim Stwart.

-Presente professora!

-Bem, agora os alunos da Grifinória, – a professora olhou para o lado esquerdo onde estavam reunidos os grifinórios – Carter , Magg Carter – a menina levantou a mão e disse um "presente" sem muito entusiasmo – Fogli , Alicia Fogli.

-Presente! – a menina estava toda sorridente, e sua alegria ficou ainda maior quando a professora lhe deu um olhar doce e um sorriso tímido, porém sincero, a mesma expressão que fez para Julius quando chamou seu nome, que foi o último a ser citado.

-Senhores e Senhoritas – agora a professora Hermione Snape caminhava pela sala – todos vocês que estão nessa sala possuem poderes mágicos, nós professores vamos ensiná-los a canalizar esses poderes através da varinha. A arte dos feitiços é uma arte, ao mesmo tempo simples e complexa, mas para que um feitiço seja realizado é preciso confiança e acima de tudo vontade, por isso é necessário que se digam as palavras, para se ter certeza do que você está querendo. Hoje nós vamos praticar um feitiço simples, peguem tinta, pena e pergaminho, agora escrevam uma frase ou uma palavra, o que vocês quiserem – a professora foi até a sua mesa, pegou um pergaminho grande e escreveu um "Sejam bem vindos!" enorme, e mostrou para a turma – vamos praticar o feitiço delectus, é simples, vejam! – a professora apontou a varinha para o papel e disse "delectus" alto o suficiente para que toda classe pudesse ouvir, e o que estava escrito na folha desapareceu – funciona apenas em papel, você só pode apagar palavras e figuras. Esse feitiço foi descoberto há pouco tempo, se eu soubesse dele em minha época de escola teria economizado um grande número de pergaminhos! Agora vamos, pratiquem!

Todos os alunos começaram a praticar, a maioria sem sucesso, Ciça ficou super feliz quando depois de dez minutos tentando sumiu o "M" da palavra (mamãe) que ela havia escrito. O tempo passava e o sucesso dos alunos não progredia, Hermione já estava ficando impaciente enquanto caminhava pela sala tentando tirar dúvidas.

-Com licença professora – um rapaz loiro alto, com os olhos azuis escuros como o início da noite, estava parado na porta, Benjamim Sanandell.

-Oh! Sr. Sanandell! Entre, venha até a minha mesa – o garoto seguiu a professora.

-A senhora pediu para eu vir vê-la assim que fosse possível, estou aqui!

-Eu quero lhe entregar um papel, é só eu encontrar – a professora começou a procurar nas gavetas.

Enquanto Hermione se preocupava em encontrar o papel, a classe começava a entrar em confusão. Os alunos não estavam conseguindo apagar os escritos, mas ninguém se encontrava em situação pior que Christinne, tentando apagar o nome escrito no papel, o que Chris conseguiu foi multiplicar as palavras, agora o pergaminho estava escrito frente e verso, a menina estava apavorada, com medo de que logo no primeiro dia de aula ela fosse perder preciosos pontos. Benjamim percebeu o desespero de Chris e efetuou um feitiço, o excesso de palavras desapareceu, restando apenas a palavra inicial (Leonardo). A menina levantou um olhar agradecido a Ben, e ele lhe sorriu.

-Aqui está! Benjamim, coloque este aviso na sala Comunal da Corvinal, é muito importante, sobre o material que os alunos do 7º ano deverão trazer na próxima aula.

-Pode deixar professora, se eu puder me retirar...

-Ah! Claro, está dispensado – o garoto se retirou, não sem antes dar uma piscadinha para Chris que ficou toda vermelha – e vocês, espero que tenham conseguido efetuar a tarefa.

A professora caminhou pela sala, examinou todos os pergaminhos, elogiou alguns, criticou outros e por fim anunciou:

-Por hoje é só, alguns de vocês tiveram bastante sucesso e outros não foram muito felizes, o único aluno que conseguiu apagar toda a palavra foi o Sr. Samuel Hurman, portanto concedo 15 pontos para a Grifinória – os alunos da casa deram "vivas" – e quem infelizmente perdeu pontos foi a aluna Justine Lanne da Corvinal, uma dica Srta. Lanne, na próxima vez tente esse feitiço com uma palavra, e não com uma frase de quase três linhas!

Alguns minutos depois a aula acabou, os alunos saíram da classe meio irritados, pois logo na primeira aula já ganharam dever de casa.

As aulas daquele dia passaram muito rápido. Ciça estava junto com seus amigos no salão comunal conversando sobre o dia e os professores, quando Chris a lembrou que o professor Potter havia chamado Ciça para uma conversa, a menina saiu em disparada, mas alguns minutos depois voltou correndo, as crianças levaram um susto quando Ciça apareceu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

-Ué! Mas já? – Chris olhava incrédula para a amiga.

-É que eu preciso do Julius.

-De mim? Para quê?

-Eu me lembrei que não sei andar pelo castelo, preciso que você me leve até a sala do Harry.

-Ah! Vamos então – os dois saíram, e após alguns minutos pararam em frente a uma porta fechada.

-É aqui Ciça! Tá entregue, você sabe voltar né?

-Acho que sim, obrigada Julius, mais tarde a gente conversa.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9 – Desculpas esfarrapadas 

Alicia ficou parada alguns segundos em frente à porta da sala do professor Potter, então respirou fundo e bateu na porta, não demorou muito Harry a abriu.

-Oi meu bem! Entre, você demorou.

-É que na verdade eu me esqueci... Sabe, muitas aulas... Muitos trabalhos...

-Claro Ciça, mas está indo tudo bem?

-Está, hoje tive aula de feitiços, transfiguração e Herbologia.

-E o que achou?

-Quase consegui terminar o meu trabalho de feitiços, só ficou faltando um pedacinho, então não ganhei os pontos que a professora Hermione dá para o melhor aluno. Em transfiguração o fósforo que eu tinha que transformar em agulha deu quase certo... Quase... Só que se você riscasse a minha agulha ela acenderia, então a professora Mcgonagall me mandou praticar, e em Herbologia... – Ciça olhou bem para Harry que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, e então a garota se calou.

-O que foi Ciça? O que aconteceu na aula de Herbologia?

-Nada, ela foi normal, eu queria te contar outra coisa, é que ontem... – ela relatou todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior, menos é claro a conversa com Julius, isso não dizia respeito a ela – não é estranho?

-Muitas coisas nesse castelo parecem estranhas – ele dizia isso, mas seu semblante parecia preocupado – não se preocupe, de repente foi algum professor, não pense nisso querida – deu um sorriso sem graça – mas eu fiquei muito orgulhoso de você estar na Grifinória – desconversou.

-Obrigada, eu estou bastante feliz, ainda mais que meu amigos ficaram junto comigo, menos Derick, lembra dele? O garoto do beco diagonal?

-Sim claro, a irmã dele é monitora da Corvinal.

-Pois é, Derick foi para Sonserina, ele ficou tão triste.

-Imagino que ele gostaria de ficar com a irmã.

-É sim, toda a família dele é do mesmo lugar – então Ciça se lembrou de algo – Harry?

-Pois não meu bem?

-Por que eu estou em Hogwarts?

-Não entendi.

-Estava conversando com meus amigos, e Julius me disse que existem escolas de magia no Brasil e que o certo era eu ter ido para lá.

-Você não gostou de ter vindo para Hogwarts?

-Claro que gostei, mas...

-Então não vejo o por quê dessa pergunta. Vamos mudar de assunto, quer dizer que você é amiga do filho da Mione?

-Sou sim, ele é muito amigo meu.

-Que bom, ele é um ótimo garoto. Mione e Snape fizeram um bom trabalho.

Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, então deu a hora do jantar, Harry e Ciça desceram para o Salão Principal, todos já estavam lá, Harry a levou até a mesa da Grifinória e se despediu dela com um beijo na cabeça e um largo sorriso, encaminhou-se então para a mesa dos professores. Ciça foi sentar-se com os seus amigos.

-E então, descobriu alguma coisa?

-Nada Chris.

-Como assim nada?

-Ué, Julius! Nada de nada, ele desconversou, resumindo, não quis me dizer.

-E você não fez nada?

-E o que você queria que eu tivesse feito? Dito: "Ei Harry Potter, o cara que derrotou Voldemort, auror, professor de Hogwarts, ou você me diz o que eu estou fazendo aqui, ou eu vou chorar"?

-É, você tem razão...

-Mas é a sua vida! Se fosse preciso chorar, eu chorava!

-Não é assim Chris! A Ciça tem razão, acho que tem que ir devagar, ela vai sondar o professor Potter, ele vai acabar dizendo.

-Mas vocês não acham estranho?

-O que Chris?

-Ora Ciça, ele não querer te dizer! Deve ter algo de podre nessa história!

-Será?

-Eu heim! Ah! Vocês duas, vamos comer!

Na mesa dos professores Rony estava irritado olhando para Snape, que estava ao lado de sua esposa, observando furtivamente a mesa da Grifinória.

-Que foi Snape, por que você não para de olhar para os "meus" alunos e observa melhor os "seus" delinqüentes sonserinos juvenis?

-Weasley não ofenda os alunos, e vá tomar conta da sua vida – Snape nem se quer olhava para Rony enquanto cuspia essas palavras.

-Querido! – Hermione segurou o braço esquerdo de Snape – Pare com isso!

-Então diga para esse Weasley parar de se intrometer comigo.

-Rony, para de arrumar confusão, vamos parar com isso ok?

-Claro, Senhora "Snape" - era assim que ela se dirigia a ela desde que se casou – assim que o seu maravilhosíssimo marido parar de olhar com essa cara para os "meus" alunos.

-Obrigado pelo elogio Weasley, mas não estou olhando para os "seus" alunos, estou olhando para o "meu" filho, por acaso não tenho esse direito?

-Claro – Rony sempre se constrangia quando Snape tratava Julius assim, e Snape sabia muito bem disso.

-Que bom Weasley, sabe não estou muito satisfeito com o lugar onde o "meu filho" esta, nem com quem ele se encontra.

-Você esperava que Julius fosse para a Sonserina, imagino.

-Mas é claro!

-Graças a Deus que ele tem mais da mãe do que de você.

-Olha aqui, vocês dois querem parar de discutir, meu filho está no lugar certo, não por que eu quero ou por que Severo quer, e sim porque simplesmente é o lugar dele. E acabou o assunto.

-Calma querida – agora era Snape quem colocava a mão sobre o braço de Hermione – só estava deixando clara a minha opinião, posso não conseguir mudar a casa do meu filho, mas essas amizades...

-Qual o problema com as amizades dele? – Harry que ainda não tinha se pronunciado, agora parecia querer entrar na confusão.

-Aquelas garotas que estão em volta dele, não o quero com elas.

-Pois elas são Alicia Fogli e Christinne Mitchell, e as duas são ótimas garotas, e Alicia é minha amiga, e você sabe muito bem disso – e vendo a cara que Snape começava a produzir – e nem ouse falar um ai dessas meninas, ouviu Snape, não quero me aborrecer com você!

-Você é que não ouse me afrontar Potter, ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos...

-Será que meus professores podem parar essa conversa tão... Tão fervorosa, e começarem a jantar? – Dumbledore olhava calmamente para os professores a sua esquerda – a comida vai acabar esfriando, isto está me lembrando a época de escola de vocês três, quando Snape adorava aborrecê-los.

-Desculpe Dumbledore, isso não irá se repetir.

-Não prometa o que você não pode cumprir Rony, isso sempre aconteceu e sempre vai se repetir, só espero que não na frente das crianças, ou na hora da comida, discussões me causam mal estar.

O jantar prosseguiu calmo, ao final da refeição quando todos os alunos retiravam-se do salão principal, Rony e Harry encaminharam-se até um grupo de corvinais retardatários, dois rapazes e uma moça que reconheceram ser a monitora da casa.

-Srta. Straight como vão indo as coisas?

-Bem, professor Potter, mas se o Sr. me der licença, não posso me demorar muito, os alunos já estão subindo, e o senhor sabe eu sou monitora, eles precisam de mim, se eu não estiver por perto... Deus sabe o que pode acontecer, muito bagunceiros, mas o que fazer? são crianças ... Imagine o senhor que ontem ...

-A senhorita não estava com pressa? – Rony ria largamente da monitora tagarela.

-Claro, professor Weasley – Stephanie estava meio desconcertada – Ben, venha comigo! – dirigindo-se ao garoto do seu lado – Vem logo Ben! Você tem tarefas a cumprir, deixe Symon, ele vai depois.

-Sr. Sanandell pode ir, nós precisamos trocar uma palavrinha com o seu amigo.

-Claro professor Weasley! Vamos Stephanie.

Os dois saíram mais que depressa do salão principal, que agora já estava vazio, salvo alguns professores que ainda conversavam.

Symon Owell, era um rapaz alto, cabelos negros e pele parda, seus olhos castanhos transmitem rancor e tristeza, mesmo quando sorria, como agora, seus olhos permaneciam pesados, a face do rapaz deixava claro que a alegria e o amor estavam bem longe da realidade daquela vida tão jovem e já marcada pela dor.

-Em que posso ser útil aos senhores?

-Sr. Owell, gostaria de tirar uma dúvida.

-Pois não, professor Potter?

-Hoje você recebeu uma coruja, certo?

-Sim, eu e boa parte dos alunos!

-Claro, claro, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a cor da sua coruja, hoje em dia, tempo de paz, é difícil alguém usar uma coruja negra.

-Os seguidores de Voldemort eram quem as mais usavam – Rony completou.

-Desculpe professores, a coruja foi do meu pai, e não vejo problema na cor dela. Meu pai faleceu há alguns anos, e minha mãe gosta de usá-la, a carta era dela, mas se por acaso for contra os regulamentos da escola, pedirei à minha mãe para trocar de coruja.

-Fique tranqüilo, não é contra o regulamento, apenas fiquei curioso ao ver sua coruja destacar-se das outras. Isso foi apenas para esclarecer.

-O senhor não achou que eu era um "comensal disfarçado de aluno", achou?

-Não, claro que não! Foi só curiosidade.

-Então com licença professores, já que tudo foi esclarecido, eu vou indo.

-Tudo bem pode ir – o rapaz se distanciou e Harry seguiu com Rony em direção os seus aposentos.

-Satisfeito Harry? A coruja é do pai dele.

-Tudo está bem claro, mas ainda não me convenci.

-Já te disse que você tá ficando paranóico?

-Paranóico? Não sou eu quem briga por um pai querer olhar para o seu filho, sou?

-Ah Harry! Não me lembre disso ok?

-Você tem que se controlar Rony.

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não suporto esse cara, e você também não se controlou.

-Só não gosto quando ele fala mal dos meus.

-Sei. Harry, quando você vai contar a verdade?

-Não sei Rony, mas com certeza não agora.

O resto daquela noite passou tranqüilamente, assim como os outros dias, Harry estava cada vez mais gostando de dar aulas, ele sentia que fora feito para isso.

Alicia se sentia mais em casa a cada dia, Hogwarts era o lugar dela, era isso que ela sentia, estava aprendendo coisas novas, as aulas que ela mais gostava eram DCAT, feitiços, vôo e poções, mesmo com o "professor queridíssimo", ela adorava a arte de preparar as poções, e Snape continuava com o mesmo hobby: tirar pontos da grifinória, e quem caiu nas graças do professor esse ano foi a Chris, que era ótima em transfiguração e feitiços (mesmo depois daquele episódio do nome, ela se recuperou, e passou a adorar a matéria) mas poções definitivamente não era o seu forte.

Com Julius, as coisas estavam indo razoavelmente bem, ele se descobriu apaixonado por astrologia e o professor Luar vivia elogiando o garoto para os pais e outros professores, mas se você perguntasse ao menino qual o seu professor preferido ele lhe responderia sem sombra de dúvida que era o professor Weasley, de vôo, é claro que isso não agradou seu pai, mas este resolveu não se pronunciar dessa vez, para alegria de Julius.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 – Dizer a verdade?**

Quando tudo está indo bem, o tempo voa, e foi assim com eles. Ciça se deparou com o dia 31 de outubro bem na sua frente, seu primeiro dia das bruxas como uma bruxa de verdade.

Esse dia amanheceu bem mais frio do que o habitual. Depois das aulas Ciça, Chris e Julius estavam sentados num canto isolado do salão comunal, conversando sobre o campeonato de quadribol que se iniciará dentro de algumas semanas, quando ouviram a voz da monitora da casa chamando a atenção de um aluno do primeiro ano, Lucas Little Hart.

-Lucas, pare de perturbar o Samuel, a discussão de vocês esta me atrapalhando!

-Você se meta com a sua vida, viu querida? Porque o assunto aqui é particular – Lucas bravejava para a monitora.

-Que mané particular! Eu não tenho conversas particulares com você não cara! Tá me estranhando!

-Samuel! Pare com isso! Parem vocês dois, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas! Tem gente aqui querendo estudar, eu por exemplo!

Beatriz Lawrence, esse era o nome da monitora e goleira da Grifinória, ótima goleira por sinal, uma atividade normalmente masculina era desempenhada de forma exemplar por Bia, como era chamada pelos íntimos, houveram poucos goleiros tão bons quanto ela no time da Grifinória, mas infelizmente o time havia perdido o campeonato duas vezes consecutivas pela falta de um bom apanhador.

Depois da pequena confusão, Samuel foi se sentar ao lado de Chris.

-Não gosto dessa monitora! Ela é muito mandona, só pensa nela! – reclamou Chris, assim que Samuel se sentou.

-Concordo com você Chris, só que hoje ela me livrou de uma boa, aquele garoto é muito esquisito.

-Não fale assim Samuel – Ciça olhava na direção de Lucas do outro lado do salão, ele agora conversava animadamente com Magg Carter – você nem o conhece direito, não o deixa se aproximar.

-É verdade Sam, toda vez que ele chega perto, você sai dando patada.

-Patada? Você diz isso, Julius, porque ele não vem com umas conversas moles para cima de você!

-Ih! Olha quem vem ali! – exclamou Chris.

-Quem, Chris?

-A super-monitora-goleira-modelo!

-Você não gosta mesmo dela né?

-Sei lá Ciça, ela me olha estranho, não gosto de quem me olha como ela.

-Mas você ...

-Oi! – Bia chegava interrompendo a conversa.

-Oi, tudo bem? – respondeu Ciça simpática.

-Tudo, e aí, vocês estão ansiosos? Primeiro Dia das Bruxas em Hogwarts né?

-Óbvio! Nós somos do primeiro ano! – disse Chris mal humorada.

-Certo! – Bia tentava continuar sorrindo, mas era visível o seu desagrado – Claro que é! Bem gente, eu só vim avisar que eu encontrei o professor Potter e ele me pediu, se por acaso eu encontrasse você, Ciça, para te avisar que ele quer que você vá à sala dele antes da festa, ok?

-Obrigada Bia. Eu vou sim.

-E Ciça, você poderia vir aqui comigo rapidinho?

-Claro!

As duas se distanciaram dos outros.

-Ciça, você sabe por que a Chris não gosta de mim? Ela fica me olhando estranho... Sabe, não gosto que me olhem do jeito que ela me olha. – dito isso Ciça não segurou uma alta risada – Que foi?

-Nada, nada não, – reprimindo o riso, Ciça continuou – só acho que você deveria dar tempo ao tempo, um dia vocês se entendem. Se preocupa não!

Alicia saiu da torre da Grifinória assim que terminou a conversa com Bia, estava distraídamente caminhando pelos corredores, indo à sala de Harry, quando Victor Seheisse apareceu bem na frente dela, e quando a viu, sorriu para a menina.

-Passeando Fogli?

-Você ainda existe, garoto? Até tinha me esquecido de você.

-Mesmo? – comentou sarcasticamente – Você não deveria andar por aí com esse nariz tão empinado Fogli. Não mesmo.

-Resolveu me dar conselhos agora é? Sai da minha frente que eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

-Oh! Ela está nervosinha! – continuou em tom ainda mais sarcástico – Estou até com medo!

-Se eu fosse você...

-Não! – interrompeu Victor – Se eu fosse você, abaixaria a minha bola. Tá entendendo, garota? Eu sei mais sobre você do que você imagina.

-Ah! Tá bom! Nada que você saiba sobre mim pode me prejudicar, quem não deve não teme. E eu não devo nada para ninguém!

-Claro que não deve. – e voltou a sorrir – Vou corrigir minha frase, ok? Eu sei mais sobre você do que você mesma, Fogli! E você não perde por esperar!

-O que você quer... – mas não adiantava mais terminar a frase, pois o garoto já havia ido embora.

Ciça chegou à porta do escritório de Harry ainda nervosa, pensando na conversa que teve com Seheisse, "o que será que o garoto poderia saber que ela própria não sabia? Só podia estar blefando" chegou a essa conclusão já dentro do escritório do professor, que não se achava lá, pelo menos numa primeira olhada era impossível encontrá-lo, mas olhando cuidadosamente pôde perceber que Harry encontrava-se em uma sala particular, conversando num tom muito baixo com o professor Weasley, Ciça o identificou ao olhar na fresta da porta e perceber os cabelos vermelhos de Rony, ela então preferiu não interrompê-los.

A menina caminhou pelo escritório, olhando cada detalhe, observou os livros, alguns pequenos animais que estavam num canto da sala, quando chegou a mesa percebeu um porta retrato, pegou o objeto e sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa, ficou um bom tempo admirando a foto, era a família de Harry. Ele já havia contado sua história para Ciça, falou-lhe sobre a mulher e a filha, mas a garota nunca tinha visto uma foto da família, mesmo nos dias que passou na casa do professor, ela não tinha visto nenhuma foto, Ciça sabia que as fotos estavam todas no quarto do professor, mas nunca pediu para vê-las, ela tinha jurado para si mesma que não tocaria nesse assunto com Harry, já que ele sempre se entristecia ao lembrar da família.

Mas agora a foto estava ali, diante dos seus olhos, e não era pecado ser curiosa, ou era? Ah! Para Ciça isso não importava naquele momento. A foto era em frente à roseira da casa de Harry, o casal estava abraçado e Nathalie estava grávida, a gestação devia estar quase no fim, pois a barriga estava enorme. Era um retrato bruxo (mesmo Nathalie sendo trouxa), e o casal ficava se olhando de uma forma muito terna, demoraram algum tempo até perceberem que estavam sendo observados pela menina, mas assim que notaram viraram-se para ela e acenaram alegremente, Nathalie tocava na barriga e Harry acariciava o futuro bebê enquanto davam freqüentes olhadas para Alicia.

Ciça se levantou ainda com a foto nas mãos e foi até o sofá que ficava num outro canto da sala, onde se sentou e ficou a observar a foto até que adormeceu.

Harry e Rony saíram da sala ainda conversando, mas calaram-se assim que avistaram Alicia deitada de mau jeito no sofá, onde dormia serenamente, Rony foi calmamente até a menina e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

-Parece uma anjinha.

-Ela é uma anjinha – Harry sorria meio abobado – Linda, não?

-Sim, ela é uma dádiva Harry. Quando vai contar a ela?

-Acho melhor esperar mais um pouco, quem sabe quando ela estiver maior.

-Harry, meu amigo, para que esperar mais, ela já anda desconfiada, você me disse que ela andou perguntando...

-Não, ela só quer saber por que está em Hogwarts, e, além disso, nunca mais me perguntou nada, ela não desconfia. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso ok?

-Tudo bem, vai acordá-la? A festa é daqui a pouco.

-Não, vou deixá-la dormir mais, se ela não acordar eu chamo para festa.

-Então eu vou indo Harry. Até mais tarde.

T-chau Rony.

Harry ficou um tempo refletindo sobre tudo que estava acontecendo com ele, se deveria ou não contar a verdade a Alicia. Foi até a menina e, como Rony, ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, viu que nas mãos dela estava sua foto com a mulher grávida de Cecília, Harry sorriu ao olhar a foto, pegou, levou até a mesa e pôs no lugar onde estava anteriormente. Ele sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa e ficou a observar a menina dormir por um longo tempo, até que algo lhe tirou a atenção de Ciça, alguém batia a porta, era Snape.

-Olá Snape! O que deseja?

-Vim trazer sua poção do sono. - ao ver Ciça adormecida acrescenta – O que a menina faz aqui?

-No momento? Dorme.

-Não faça gracinhas, por que ela dorme aqui?

-Veio me visitar e adormeceu enquanto eu conversava com Rony.

-Acorde-a para a festa. Ela não vai querer perder.

-Estou com pena de acordá-la, veja, dorme tão serenamente. Mas eu sei que ela não ia me perdoar se perdesse o dia das bruxas.

-Quando vai contar a ela?

-Sabe que você não é a primeira pessoa que me pergunta isso hoje? Todos vocês estão preocupados demais, eu sei o que é melhor para ela, e Ciça estará segura enquanto não souber de nada.

-Você não gostava quando Dumbledore escondia as coisas de você, não é justo você esconder as coisas dessa menina – Snape apontava furtivamente para Ciça.

-Esconder o que de mim? – Ciça estava acordada a alguns minutos ouvindo a conversa – O que eu não sei? Por que estou segura enquanto não souber? Que tipo de perigo eu corro?

-Satisfeito Snape?

-Agora faça o que já deveria ter sido feito. Adeus Potter – e saiu da sala batendo a porta atrás de si, deixando uma Ciça muito confusa exigindo explicações de Harry.

-Me explica isso!

-Não há nada para explicar.

-Claro que há! Eu exijo saber! Pode me contar.

-Não existe nada que você precise saber – e ao ver o olhar da menina acrescentou – não agora, um dia você saberá, mas não hoje. Vamos para festa, ok?

-Não quero ir para festa – fazendo carinha de choro.

-Como não? Claro que quer. Vamos Ciça, não faz essa cara.

-Quero que você me conte.

-Um dia eu te conto.

-Não quero ser enganada! Tenho o direito de saber! Não sou mais um bebê! Me conta!

-Não! Agora vam... Ciça! – ela havia passado correndo por ele e batido a porta, Harry correu até a porta e ainda viu os cabelos loiros de Ciça virando o corredor – Volta aqui Ciça! – mas já era tarde – Muito obrigado por estragar tudo, Severo Snape.

Ciça foi correndo para o salão da Grifinória, mas não encontrou ninguém lá, estava decidida a não ir para o jantar de dia das bruxas, mas ficou pensando o que realmente ganharia se não fosse, e além do mais, precisava contar o que tinha acontecido para Julius e Christinne. Decidiu então descer para jantar. Chegando ao salão principal se deparou com uma magnifica decoração, digna de seus maiores devaneios enquanto apenas lia nos livros. A menina logo encontrou os amigos que tinham guardado um lugar para ela.

-Pensei que você não vinha! Por que demorou?

-Ai Chris, você não sabe...

-Claro que não sei, você ainda não me contou.

-O que você tem Ciça? Parece abalada – perguntou Julius preocupado.

-Gente, eu fui lá procurar o professor Potter, aí...

-Hei, peraí, desde quando para você é professor Potter, você sempre o chamou de Harry!

-Desde hoje Chris, mas escuta, o que interessa é que eu ouvi que estão me escondendo algo!

-Escondendo?

-Ah! Mas isso nós já sabemos, ninguém te contou o porquê de você vir estudar aqui.

-Tá Julius, mas eu acho que tem algo mais, o professor Potter disse uma coisa assim: "enquanto ela não souber estará segura", não com essas palavras, mas foi isso.

-Eu tenho uma teoria!

-Que teoria Chris?

-Eu estava conversando com Julius e criei uma espécie de tese...

-Ah não! Nem dá ouvidos Ciça, é muita maluquice.

-Deixa-me terminar Julius, criei uma espécie de tese sobre sua presença aqui. Você nos contou que é adotada, certo?

-Certo.

-Então, e nisso Julius concordou comigo, você deve ter nascido aqui.

-Como assim?

-Isso eu explico – Julius ainda com um pouco de suflê na boca – é muito provável que você tenha sido registrada no nosso Ministério da Magia, isso explicaria o fato de você ter uma vaga em Hogwarts. Você deve ter sangue mágico, e não como fizeram você acreditar, que nasceu trouxa e adquiriu magia. Agora vem a parte que a Chris viaja!

-Não viajo não! Vamos pensar, sua mãe deve ser de uma família tradicional bruxa, pode ter se envolvido com um trouxa, ficado grávida, e como foi perseguida pela família que não aceitou a gravidez, fugiu, e entregou o bebê a um orfanato, e voltou para a sociedade, ou, fugiu teve o bebê, e pode ter morrido.

-E o pai trouxa? – perguntou Ciça.

-Deve tê-la abandonado depois que descobriu que ela era bruxa.

-Já conheço essa história – disse Ciça num meio sorriso – tá parecendo Tom Riddle, só falta eu ficar maluca e revoltada, e resolver matar todo mundo! Que nome do mal eu vou me dar? Me ajuda a escolher Julius.

-Eu heim Ciça! Não fala essas coisas, nem brincando!

-Ah Chris! Mas que parece, parece!

-Concordo com você Ciça.

-Sério agora gente, então vocês dois concordam que eu devo ter nascido aqui?

-Claro, isso é o mais provável, mas para tirar essa dúvida é só você sondar o professor Potter, ele parece que sabe algo.

-Impossível Julius, briguei com ele, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Seu pai sabe! Ele perguntou ao Potter quando iria me contar! Seu pai sabe Julius!

-Meu pai nunca me contaria isso.

-Talvez sua mãe.

-Esquece Ciça, mamãe é estritamente leal. Se for dito a ela para não contar, esquece.

-Então outra pessoa que nos dará qualquer tipo de informação...

-Quem mais deve saber?

-Seheisse!

-Ele?

-Ele sim Chris, esse garoto sabe de alguma coisa. Me fez insinuações hoje, e se ele pensa que eu não vou tirar satisfações com ele, ah ele tá muito enganado!

-Mas o que você pretende fazer?

-Ainda não sei Julius, mas vocês vão me ajudar.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11 – Contando a verdade e explicando as mentiras 

Ciça não tinha idéia de como ia fazer Seheisse lhe contar o que sabia. Ela tinha lembrado que em uns dos livros do Harry eles tinham usado uma poção polissuco para descobrir coisas, mas isso não ia dar certo, primeiro, ela não tinha conhecimento suficiente de poções, se bem que Julius entendia bastante do assunto, e segundo, Ciça se recusava a usar qualquer tipo de idéia que lhe remetesse à Harry. Ela ainda estava muito chateada com ele, e isso até lhe levou a parar um tempo de ler os livros que o tinham como personagem principal.

Pelo menos a escola estava divertida, e isso a entretinha. Usava o tempo livre para escrever para os pais e para a melhor amiga. Ciça estava morta de saudade de todos no Brasil, sentia muita falta dos pais. Eles sempre estiveram perto dela para o que pudesse acontecer, e agora que tudo estava tão estranho ela estava sozinha. Se não fossem os amigos a menina não saberia o que fazer. Viver em um lugar diferente era tão complicado, e piorava muito o fato de estarem lhe escondendo algo, que parecia ser importante, ela tinha que dar um jeito de descobrir o que era, mas quanto mais pensava, mais sua cabeça dava um nó.

Os três amigos estavam sentados no salão principal tomando café da manhã. Era sábado e também o primeiro jogo do campeonato, Sonserina X Lufa-lufa, todos estavam muito ansiosos, e Ciça não ficava de fora, seria a primeira vez que iria assistir a uma partida de Quadribol.

-Quem será que vai ganhar? – perguntou uma Chris nervosa.

-Não sei por que essa animação toda, nem é a Grifinória. E é claro que a Sonserina leva essa.

-Por que Julius?

-Simples Ciça, a Sonserina tem mais tática, fora o fato de que o jogo é mais bruto, e também de que ela ganhou a copa nos últimos dois anos. Vai ser difícil outra casa levar esse ano. A Grifinória, por exemplo, precisa de um novo apanhador. Esse Marcus Tree, ele até que não é ruim, mas também não pode ser considerado bom. Nosso time já esteve muito bom, mas depois que Jonatha Daware se formou, ficou meio complicado.

-É... Sabe, eu tive uma idéia!

-Que idéia? A não ser que você entenda muito de tática de Quadribol, acho que sem um novo apanhador fica difícil mesmo para gente.

-Nada disso Julius, é sobre o Seheisse.

-Que idéia Ciça?

-Derick!

-O que tem esse garoto?

-Ih! Ele é meu amigo viu? E ele é da Sonserina! Dorme no mesmo lugar que o Seheisse. Pode descobrir alguma coisa, então a gente pode usar qualquer informação contra ele e obrigá-lo a contar o que sabe.

-Você tá falando de chantagem?

-Exatamente!

-Você só esqueceu de uma coisa, querida Ciça.

-O que Chris?

-Que a gente não fala com o Derick há séculos!

-Vocês não falam com ele, eu falo. A gente sempre se encontra na biblioteca, ou nos corredores, sempre nos falamos. Vou falar com ele agora – Ciça se levantou e foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

-Ciça volta aqui! Droga, ela já foi!

-Que foi Julius?

-Eu não confio nesse garoto, não mesmo! Chris, vai atrás dela!

-Eu não. Ela está determinada, vamos ver o que ela consegue.

Ciça foi correndo até a mesa da Sonserina, seguida de olhares curiosos de várias pessoas de outras casas. Chegando a mesa sentou-se displicente ao lado de Derick, quando o garoto percebeu a presença da menina levou um susto.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Vim te ver, qual o problema?

-Será que a gente não pode conversar depois?

-Por que você tá falando tão baixo?

-Podemos falar depois?

-Tá, tudo bem, depois do jogo a gente se fala.

Derick foi fuzilado pelos olhares dos colegas de casa, o garoto murmurou algo como "essa aí não larga do meu pé" e voltou sua atenção para o mingau de aveia que agora lhe parecia extremamente interessante.

Ciça voltou desapontada para a sua mesa, sentou-se em silêncio e recebeu um olhar ansioso de Chris.

-E aí?

-Ele não quis falar comigo – enquanto Ciça contava o que aconteceu Julius fazia cara de "eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer".

-Nossa que garoto grosso!

-Não é questão de ser grosso, que nós já sabemos que ele é. A questão é que ele é covarde!

-Julius, que é isso? Não fala dele assim!

-É covarde mesmo Ciça. Ele não quis assumir uma amizade com você na frente dos outros sonserinos.

-Concordo com Julius. Ouvi dizer que ele ignora a irmã, age como se ela não existisse.

-Eu não sabia disso Chris. Mas mesmo assim, eu preciso da ajuda dele. Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder um aliado. Se ele não quer falar comigo em público, eu falo com ele as escondidas. Fico chateada, poxa, ele é meu amigo, ou pelo menos era, mas sem ele o plano não vai dar certo.

-Ciça você está tão estranha.

-Eu, estranha?

-É, eu sou seu amigo e não estou lhe reconhecendo, você sempre foi tão doce, tão meiga, nunca te vi falando assim desse jeito.

-Julius, você e Chris são meus amigos, eu valorizo aqueles que me dão valor. Não gosto de passar por cima de ninguém. E se pudesse, não iria chantagear o Seheisse, mas ninguém facilita as coisas para mim. Ninguém me conta nada. Eu preciso saber que tipo de perigo eu corro, até para poder me proteger. E para isso eu tenho que agir assim.

A partida foi arrasadora, a Sonserina ganhou de 290 a 70. E sem sombra de dúvida a melhor parte do jogo foi a captura do pomo feita por Jhoshy Müller, um garoto moreno e razoavelmente magro, com cara de poucos amigos, do sétimo ano da Sonserina. Ele pegou a pequena bolinha a centímetros do nariz do professor Luar Hevanly Body. A cena foi realmente "interessante", levando em conta o susto que o professor levou ao ver dois jogadores voando a toda velocidade em sua direção, ele ficou sem ação, então depois da captura pareceu que finalmente seu cérebro percebeu a situação, e na ânsia de se proteger (mesmo depois que tudo já havia ocorrido), acabou caindo em cima de alguns alunos que assistiam a partida fileiras abaixo. O professor e os alunos foram levados para a enfermaria, e saíram de lá sem grandes danos.

Após o jogo, Ciça foi se encontrar com Derick. Eles haviam marcado perto da cabana que um dia fora de Hagrid, e hoje pertencia ao Sr. Simpson, o atual guarda caça de Hogwarts. Ele assumiu o cargo e a cabana, depois que Hagrid se mudara para a França, para morar na terra de sua esposa Madame Maxime, há uns dez anos atrás.

Derick demorou aproximadamente quinze minutos para chegar, e Ciça, que já estava ficando nervosa com a possibilidade do garoto não aparecer, abriu um largo sorriso, mais de alívio do que de alegria, ao vê-lo.

-Pensei que você não viesse!

-Eu nunca deixaria de vir ver você.

-Não sei não, depois de como você me tratou hoje no café. - num tom de aborrecida.

-Ciça, você tem que entender que as pessoas da minha casa não suportam a sua. Eu não posso ser visto freqüentemente com você, pode pegar mal – vendo a cara da menina, logo acrescentou – eles vão pegar no meu pé, vão me excluir, pior, vão me humilhar. Não posso parecer um perdedor. Já esta sendo difícil o suficiente para mim.

-Eu entendo. Não quero ser um problema para você. Só preciso da sua ajuda – Ciça parecia muito fria falando assim com alguém que ela considerava um amigo. Mas o pior é que por dentro ela se sentia fria. Ela tinha que descobrir o segredo que a cercava. E para isso passaria por cima até dos próprios sentimentos. Mesmo que isso a ferisse.

-Que tipo de ajuda?

-Estão me escondendo algo muito importante, e Seheisse sabe de alguma coisa. Preciso ter algo contra ele para fazê-lo falar. E é aí que você entra. Já que dorme no mesmo lugar que ele, talvez possa descobrir alguma coisa para mim.

-Ciça, presta atenção no que você está me pedindo! Com o Seheisse não se brinca. Eu não posso fazer nada contra ele. Se me pegam eu tô ferrado.

-Ninguém vai te pegar, se você fizer tudo discretamente, não precisa ter pressa.

-Mas você vai chantagear um aluno, e isso provavelmente é contra as regras do colégio. E se te pegam? Você vai se ferrar e me levar junto. E eu não quero nada de ruim nem para mim nem para você.

-Se me pegarem nunca vão saber sobre você. Eu me viro, mas não te levo comigo. Você vai me ajudar?

-Certo. Eu te ajudo. Mas primeiro você vai ter que me contar toda a história. Que tipo de segredo é esse?

Sentada numa cadeira do Salão comunal, Ciça desejou não ter dito a Derick para não ter pressa. Já fazia mais de um mês que o garoto começara a investigar para ela e ainda não tinha descoberto uma vírgula podre se quer sobre Seheisse. As férias de fim de ano iam ter início no próximo sábado e os alunos estavam alvoroçados pela perspectiva de irem para casa. Mas parecia que o espírito natalino não havia chegado aos professores, pois eles não mediram esforços para garantir dever de casa suficiente para todo o feriado.

Chris estava ao lado de Ciça fazendo sua lista de presentes, a menina tinha nas mãos um pergaminho e uma pena com que cutucava o lóbulo da orelha e sorria distraídamente. Com pouco tempo de convivência, Ciça já havia descoberto algumas manias de seus amigos, como por exemplo, o jeito que Julius coçava levemente o nariz e corava quando estava envergonhado, como Derick estreitava o olho esquerdo quando dizia alguma coisa e estava com medo da reação dela. E agora, como Chris mexia na orelha toda vez que estava pensando em algum menino. E pelo coração com as letras B&C desenhadas artisticamente, Ciça pode concluir que o escolhido da vez tinha sido Benjamin Sanandell, da corvinal, mais conhecido como Ben.

-O que eu compro de natal para o Ben, Ciça?

-Para o Ben?

-É, eu quero dar algo a ele para não esquecer de mim.

-Chris, o Ben é muito legal, sempre educado, mas ...

-Mas o quê?

-Lembra quando você ficou gostando do Léo?

-Sim – Chris abaixou levemente a cabeça envergonhada.

-E ele tinha namorada. Você ficou muito mal e isso foi há dois meses mais ou menos. Eles são mais velhos, aliás, muito mais velhos Chris. Provavelmente Ben tem uma namorada ou gosta de alguém.

-Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não mando no meu coração!

-Eu sei disso, só acho que nós somos muito novas para sofrer por garotos. E sobre o presente, é melhor não dar nada. Você nem amiga dele é.

-É você tem razão, ele vai achar super estranho se eu apareço com um presente.

-Falando em natal, você vai para casa?

-Vou, meus pais me querem lá. Eu até queria ficar com você e o Julius, mas esse ano não dá.

-Tudo bem... - Ciça olhou para a janela e de repente seu rosto ficou triste.

-Que foi? Tá triste?

-Não exatamente. É que eu sempre quis passar um natal com neve, falta menos de uma semana, tá muito frio ventando e chovendo, mas nada de neve.

-Ah! Não fica assim amiga! Você vai passar sete natais aqui, algum desses vai ter neve você pode ter certeza.

-Mas não é só isso também. É o primeiro natal que passo longe dos meus pais, tá batendo uma tristeza... Sinto muita falta da minha mãe, do papai...

O natal chegou e passou, e Ciça viu sua tão esperada neve. Na manhã da véspera de natal, Ciça acordou e ao olhar na janela viu todo o exterior do castelo branco, parecia que tudo estava coberto por sorvete de flocos. E toda a tristeza que ela vinha carregando dentro de si desapareceu enquanto brincava com Julius de guerra de neve, ou faziam um boneco, ou apenas sentava, sentido o quão frio estava.

Depois de uma semana de férias, quando tudo era horrivelmente silencioso naquele castelo, as coisas finalmente voltaram ao normal.

Harry estava em sua sala organizando o material que usaria na próxima aula, tinha muitas idéias para tornar as aulas cada vez mais interativas. Tudo estava dando certo para ele como professor, fora alguns alunos que perturbavam sua aula, percebera que já devia ter começado a lecionar a muito tempo. Ele ocupava a mente com o trabalho, para não pensar em suas dores. O Harry professor se sentia realizado, mas o Harry ser humano parecia estar minguando.

Hermione entrou calmamente na sala de Harry, recebeu um sorriso do amigo que estava um pouco ocupado carregando um grande aquário vazio.

-Estou atrapalhando?

-Que é isso Mione!- disse enquanto colocava o aquário num canto da sala – Senta aí – apontou o sofá perto da parede.

-Obrigada Harry!

-Você precisa de alguma coisa, Mione? – ele sorria gentilmente enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga.

-Eu vim para conversar com você, Harry – colocou a mão sobre a dele – estou muito preocupada com você.

-Comigo? – Harry juntou as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

-Com você, e com Alicia.- agora ele pareceu compreender.

-Eu não quero falar disso.

-Ah! Mas vai falar sim.

-Hermione, até você? – Harry levantou-se de súbito do sofá – Se vocês não perceberam, eu sou adulto. Eu sei o que faço. Todo mundo vem aqui e fala a mesma coisa. Eu não agüento mais!

-Você não tem o direito de esconder nada daquela menina, Harry – a voz calma de Hermione se contrastava com a de Harry, que a essa altura estava bastante exaltado.

-E você não tem o direito de vir aqui e dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer! – gritou ele.

-Não grita comigo. Eu pensei que você fosse o adulto aqui. Mas esta agindo igualzinho como quando era criança.

-E você esta sempre certa, né Mione? Quer saber? Eu estou cansado. Quem você pensa que é para dizer que estou errado?

-Pensei que eu fosse a sua amiga. Me preocupo com você. Mas parece que você não esta nem aí. – as feições de Harry aquietaram-se, ele voltou calmamente e se sentou de novo ao lado da amiga, pegou a mão dela e ficou olhando em seus olhos um longo tempo antes de abraçá-la.

-Desculpa! Me perdoa por favor? Estou muito nervoso. Desculpa Mione.

-Harry vai ser mais fácil contar agora. Talvez ela aceite melhor. Você é o ídolo dela.

-Ela é muito nova. Minha maior angústia é quanto à segurança dela.

-Todos nós podemos protegê-la Harry. O que me preocupa é que quanto mais você demorar para contar, mas ela vai se sentir traída. Você mesmo já disse outro dia, que ela não está mais falando contigo, porque sabe que você esconde algo dela. Quanto mais tarde, pior vai ser.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Mas como eu vou contar tudo?

-Se você quiser, eu te ajudo.

Finalmente a coruja de Derick indicando data e local onde ele e Ciça deveriam se encontrar, para ele contar sobre o que descobriu de Seheisse, chegou. Depois de quase cinco meses de espera, Ciça poderia por seu plano em ação. Até agora ela não havia conseguido mais nenhuma informação. Continuava brigada com Harry, mas agora pelo menos dirigia a palavra a ele de forma educada.

Tudo estava seguindo seu curso muito bem. As aulas estavam cada vez mais puxadas, os exames seriam no final de maio, isso significava dali a pouco mais de um mês. Ciça nem acreditava que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido e tão devagar ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto estava nas aulas, ou conversando com seus amigos o tempo voava, mas quando pensava sobre o que estavam escondendo dela, e a demora da resposta de Derick, o tempo passava extremamente devagar.

Eles se encontraram no mesmo lugar de sempre, perto da cabana do senhor Simpson. Derick relatou o que tinha descoberto, que não era muita coisa, na verdade era um fato específico. Mas para Ciça esse fato era o suficiente. Agora era só junto com Julius e Chris armar um plano para encurralar Victor Seheisse.

Como os exames estavam próximos e eles precisavam estudar muito, Julius conseguiu convencer Ciça que era melhor pensar em um plano depois das provas, muito a contra gosto a menina aceitou.

Demorou cerca de dois dias para os amigos armarem um plano. Ficou combinado que Julius, que já conhecia Victor a um bom tempo, chamaria-o com a desculpa que seu pai tinha um recado para o garoto, e o levaria até uma sala inutilizada no segundo andar, onde Ciça os estaria esperando. Assim que chegassem, Julius deveria tossir para anunciar sua presença, correr e fechar a porta por fora. Ciça estaria preparada com a varinha em punho. Enquanto isso Chris vigiava a extensão do corredor próximo à sala. E assim aconteceu.

-Diz tudo o que sabe sobre mim! Diz agora, e eu deixo você ir – apontando ameaçadoramente para o rosto do garoto.

-Você não é ninguém para me impedir garota.

-E se eu te dissesse que eu conheço o seu segredinho?

-Do que você esta falando?

-Não se faça de bobo. Nós dois sabemos do que eu estou falando.

-Você tá blefando!

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim. Eu sei muito bem que você dorme abraçado a um ursinho.

-Como você descobriu isso?

-Isso não vem ao caso. Agora se você não me disser tudo o que sabe sobre mim, eu espalho a sua história. E em dois tempos Hogwarts inteira vai saber que você de mal só tem cara. E que só dorme se tiver um ursinho do lado.

-Você não faria isso.

-Ah! Faria sim. Você não me conhece.

-Tudo bem, eu conto o que sei. Mas você tem que jurar que não vai contar a ninguém.

-Só depois que você me disser o que eu quero ouvir.

-Na verdade eu não sei muito sobre você. Só sei o que ouvi durante algumas reuniões de... – hesitou um momento – umas reuniões de uns amigos do meu pai. Ouvi dizer que você veio de família bruxa, que pelo menos seu pai era bruxo.

-Eu de família bruxa? Você sabe o nome desse pai?

-Abaixa essa varinha que eu digo.

-Fala!- com a varinha agora apontada para o meio da testa de Seheisse.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Hermione tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

-Professora – Seheisse logo se adiantou – ela estava me ameaçando!

-Ameaçando? Senhorita Fogli, isso é verdade?

-Estávamos apenas conversando.

-Se estivéssemos conversando, você não precisaria estar com essa varinha apontada para mim.

-Os dois para sala do diretor agora, comigo!

Nenhum dos três falou nada até chegarem à sala do diretor. Ciça ficou um longo tempo admirando a sala, percebendo os detalhes, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi Fawkes a fênix de Dumbledore. Demorou até que o diretor chegasse. Ciça nunca tinha falado com ele antes, estava mais nervosa por isso do que pela possibilidade de ser expulsa por coagir um aluno.

-Sra. Hermione, o que te trás aqui com esses dois jovens? – Dumbledore já muito velhinho se sentou com dificuldade enquanto fazia a pergunta.

-Professor, estamos com um probleminha. Alicia Fogli foi pega ameaçando o senhor Seheisse.

-Ameaçando? Alicia minha querida, qual o motivo da ameaça? – o diretor olhava gentilmente para a menina.

-Eu, eu... – olhou nos olhos de Dumbledore, e juntou toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si. Se era para descobrir algo, talvez essa fosse a melhor hora – Olha, estão me escondendo alguma coisa muito importante sobre a minha vida. E eu acho que tenho direito de saber. Já que ninguém quis me contar, resolvi descobrir por conta própria. Tinha a suspeita que Seheisse sabia de algo, então resolvi perguntar a ele, e obrigá-lo a me contar. Foi isso!

-E você descobriu alguma coisa? – Dumbledore perguntou serenamente.

-Sim, ele me disse que eu tenho sangue bruxo. Meu pai é, ou era, um bruxo.

-Ele disse o nome do seu pai?- Hermione interrompeu.

-Ele ia dizer, quando a senhora chegou.- Ciça olhou bem em volta – Vocês sabem de alguma coisa não é?

-Eu sempre achei que deveríamos ter te contado antes. Talvez eu possa te contar a parte que me cabe, há alguns anos atrás... – Dumbledore foi interrompido por um Harry muito nervoso que entrava na sala.

-A senhorita Mitchell me avisou que trouxeram a Ciça para cá. Acho melhor não contar nada assim, por favor, professor. – os olhos de Harry quase imploravam ao diretor.

-Harry, não atrapalha, ele vai me contar. Eu tenho o direito de saber! Alguém aqui nessa sala vai ter que falar alguma coisa!

-Que saco! – Seheisse no canto da sala bocejava falsamente – Se ninguém vai falar, eu falo. Seu pai é o professor Potter.

-Quê?

-Senhor Seheisse, por favor, se retire. – Dumbledore convidou gentilmente o garoto. E com um aceno da varinha abriu a porta para ele se retirasse. – Bom Harry, acho que hora de acabar com as mentiras. Conte tudo a ela. Vai ser melhor.

-Que brincadeira é essa? – Ciça estava muito nervosa.

-Não é brincadeira querida – Harry tentava juntar as melhores palavras para contar tudo para Ciça – seu nome é Cecília Potter, você é minha filha.

-Impossível! Eu vim do Brasil, você se lembra?

-Ciça deixa o Harry contar toda a história, sente-se. – Hermione encaminhava carinhosamente a garota até uma poltrona no canto da sala. A menina ficou calada todo o tempo.

-Toda aquela história que eu te contei, quando você estava na minha casa é verdade. Menos a parte que eu disse que eu nunca te encontrei.

"Procuramos por muito tempo, e a encontramos na Mansão Malfoy. Aliás, quem te encontrou foi Severo Snape, que se infiltrou na mansão e te descobriu dormindo em um dos quartos.

Tivemos que esconder você, a fúria de Malfoy e dos outros comensais seria enorme. Eu nunca quis me separar de você, mas para sua segurança achei melhor levá-la para o mais longe possível.

Escolhi o Brasil, as relações desse país com o exterior são as mais pacíficas possíveis. Resolvi que esse seria o lugar que você iria crescer, perto de um povo alegre e acolhedor.

O único problema era encontrar bons pais para educar e cuidar de você."

-Ciça – Hermione interrompeu – é muito importante que você compreenda que todos nós sempre quisemos o melhor para você. A idéia de criar seus pais foi minha.

-Ei! Espera, eu ouvi direito? Você disse criar? Como assim?

-O senhor e senhora Fogli não... – Harry ia completar mas Hermione o impediu.

-Eu explico. Existem alguns animais mágicos que tem como habilidade se transformar em pessoas. Os botos são desse tipo.

"Algumas pessoas contam histórias que outras pensam serem lendas. Mas na verdade, os botos se transformam em pessoas e podem circular livremente entre nós.

Eles ficam na forma humana apenas por algumas horas, e são encontrados com mais freqüência na região Norte do Brasil, mais especificamente no Amazonas. Esse foi um dos motivos da escolha desse determinado animal.

O boto macho é o mais reconhecido por trouxas, pois tem uma tendência a encantar moças para seduzí-las. As fêmeas contentam-se em apenas passear em terra firme."

-Tudo bem, mas o que isso tem haver comigo e minha família?

-Escolhemos um casal de botos, e um bruxo muito poderoso – acrescentou com um olhar significativo para Dumbledore – fez um feitiço pouco conhecido e raramente usado para transformar animais, nesse caso os botos, em seres humanos amorosos e íntegros.

"Alteramos a memória deles para que pensassem terem se casado há pouco tempo, e todo o resto como a infância e adolescência foi também implantado na memória. Criamos uma vida, uma história distinta para cada um.

Tudo estava perfeito, ninguém jamais desconfiou de nada. E só existe uma forma de desfazer o feitiço."

-Qual? – perguntou Ciça, ela estava tão assustada com tudo aquilo que sua voz não saiu mais do que um sussurro.

-No momento em que você ficasse sabendo o feitiço se daria por terminado. Acabou de acontecer. – quem respondeu foi Harry.

-O que vocês querem dizer? Meus pais não existem? – Harry consentiu com a cabeça, Ciça estava em prantos – Meus pais! Eu não tenho ninguém? Eu estou sozinha. – constatou para si mesma.

-Não Ciça, você tem a mim! – Harry aproximou-se e abraçou a menina – Eu sou seu pai.

-Não toca em mim! – Ciça se afastou de Harry e parou instantaneamente de chorar – Você não é meu pai.

-Ciça, nos só queremos o seu bem – interviu Hermione.

-Meu bem? Essa é ótima! – a menina estava histérica – Ninguém aqui gosta de mim! Vocês manipularam a minha vida! Tudo o que eu tenho é falso! Tudo o que eu sempre acreditei é mentira! E tudo por culpa de vocês! Eu detesto todos vocês!

Ciça saiu correndo da sala, Harry apressou-se até a porta, mas a garota já estava fora de vista.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12 – O sequestro 

Harry ficou alguns minutos parado em frente a porta que Ciça acabara de sair.

-Eu tinha medo que isso pudesse acontecer – disse Hermione colocando a mão no ombro do amigo – vem Harry, sente-se. Nós devíamos ter contado antes. Não entendo por que você não quis.

-Eu tinha minhas suspeitas, e agora elas se confirmaram. Se aquele garoto, Victor Seheisse, sabe de tudo, muitas outras pessoas também sabem. Eu tenho medo que algo aconteça a ela. Vocês não entendem, eu perdi todas as pessoas que eu amei demais, meus pais, Sirius, Nathalie, eles morreram, todos por minha causa.

-Não é verdade Harry – Dumbledore interviu – eles morreram pelas mãos de pessoas inescrupulosas que fazem tudo pelo poder. Eles morreram por uma causa, e nenhum deles jamais culparia você.

-Eu sei – Harry abaixou a cabeça – mas eu tinha medo de contar a Ciça e ela correr perigo.

-Enquanto ela estiver em Hogwarts vai estar segura.

-Será, Mione?

-Claro Harry, se nem Voldemort entrou nesse castelo para pegar você, não vai ser um Malfoy que vai quebrar a segurança.

-Mesmo assim acho melhor ficar de olho nela – frisou Dumbledore calmamente.

-Pode deixar que vejo isso – disse Hermione e se retirou da sala.

Ciça estava sentada com as costas na copa de uma árvore nas proximidades do lago. Com a cabeça encostada no joelho a menina chorava baixinho toda a sua dor.

Era uma dor diferente, da qual nunca ouvira falar. Não era como uma dor de perda, de luto, pois seus pais não haviam morrido. Talvez se eles estivessem mortos, tudo fosse mais fácil de se aceitar. Era como se eles tivessem sido arrancados dela, era uma dor vaga, uma dor de vazio.

Como Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o-cara-que-derrotou-Voldemort, o grande auror, como ele o herói, poderia ter feito isso com ela? Por que ele não foi capaz de protege-la? Ela era apenas uma criança.

Tudo isso passava pela cabeça de Ciça, e ela chorava como se suas lágrimas pudessem levar consigo a sua dor. Mas não estava adiantando muito.

-Por que esta chorando garotinha?

Ciça levantou o olhar lentamente para a direção da voz, era um rapaz quem lhe falava. "Que voz doce ele tem", pesou a garota.

-Eu tô triste – disse ela baixinho.

-Mas você é uma menininha tão bonita, não deve chorar – rapidamente ele fechou a cara, numa expressão indignada – Quem te fez chorar? Quer que eu bata nesse crápula?

-Não obrigada – Ciça deu um sorriso tímido – não precisa.

-Um sorriso! Vai ganhar um doce por esse sorriso! – ele tirou de dentro das vestes algo que se parecia com uma bala.

-Obrigada – Ciça pegou o doce e já ia guardando no bolso, quando foi interrompida por uma pergunta indignada.

-Não vai comer? Assim parece desfeita.

-Ah! Tudo bem.

Ciça abriu a bala e colocou na boca, tinha gosto de cereja. A menina sentia uma coisa engraçada enquanto mascava o doce, era como se ela fosse invadida por uma felicidade sobre-humana. Mas ela também foi sentindo-se sonolenta, suas pálpebras foram se fechando e estranhamente ela não conseguia controlar, de repente ela caiu no sono, ali mesmo.

Acordou algumas horas depois, no meio de uma floresta escura, amarrada ao tronco de uma árvore.

Algumas horas depois da discussão na sala de Dumbledore, Hermione estava sentada em sua mesa verificando alguns papeis quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, era seu filho Julius com uma cara assustada e sua amiguinha Christinne parecendo extremamente aflita.

-O que foi querido?

-Er... mãe... eu...

-Professora – Chris o interrompeu – a Ciça sumiu.

-O quê? Como assim sumiu?

-Não a vimos desde cedo. Já procuramos pelo castelo e nada dela, ninguém a viu no salão comunal, ela não apareceu no jantar...

-A gente não sabe mais o que fazer – disse Julius cabisbaixo – falamos com os monitores eles estão procurando, não só os da Grifinória como alguns conhecidos de outras casas.

-Ótimo, escutem continuem procurando pelo castelo, não alarmem mais ninguém ainda, eu vou avisar o Harry e os outros professores.

Os professores e monitores vasculharam o castelo durante toda a noite e nada de Ciça. Harry estava muito preocupado, ele queria fazer um expedição a floresta proibida, mas foi impedido por McGonagal que o aconselhou esperar o amanhecer. Não é do feitio de Harry esperar pelas coisas, mas ele estava de certa forma débil devido aos acontecimentos do dia.

A atmosfera no castelo estava tensa no café da manhã. Como era de costume, o sumiço de Ciça que era para permanecer em segredo já era de conhecimento de todos os alunos. Os amigos da menina eram procurados a todo o momento para contar tudo o que sabiam, e tinham que repetir que não sabiam de nada, Ciça tinha simplesmente evaporado.

-Estou preocupado – Leonardo Hanteer conversava com sua namorada Stephanie Straight – sabe, eu realmente gosto da menina. Foi muito estranho o jeito que ela desapareceu. Será que ela fugiu?

-Não sei, não acredito nessa hipótese – disse Stephanie fazendo cara de quem sabe das coisas – eu acho que ela foi sequestrada.

-Mas por quem? O castelo tem vários tipos de proteção, ninguém poderia entrar aqui e sair levando uma garotinha debaixo dos braços.

-Stephanie, – Ben interrompeu a conversa dos namorados, Léo fez uma cara de poucos amigos para ele – eu queria falar com você, em particular – acrescentou encarando Léo.

-Claro, você me dá licença Léo?

-Claro meu amor. Mas não demore, ok? – ele se retirou, foi para a mesa da Grifinória onde se sentou ao lado de Chris.

-Pode falar Ben.

-Pode parecer estranho, tá todo mundo preocupado com a Alicia, mas o Symon sumiu.

-O Symon sumiu? – ela arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo, a imagem era um pouco estranha.

-Desapareceu.

-Quanto tempo faz isso? – já pegando seu caderninho de anotações.

-Não sei, eu não o vejo desde ontem. Mas isso não é o pior, ele estava estranho nos últimos tempos, recebendo corujas frequentes de alguém que eu tenho certeza não ser da família dele.

-Você acha que ele esta envolvido no desaparecimento da Ciça.

-Olha, ele não tem motivos para machucar a menina. Mas talvez ele esteja sendo influenciado por alguém.

-Eu sei que você é amigo dele, mas aquele garoto é um perturbado. Vamos agora falar com algum professor.

-Mas nós não temos provas.

-Ele esta desaparecido, esta tendo comportamento estranho, recebe corujas secretas, isso precisa ser comunicado. Se ele esta envolvido ou não, os professores irão descobrir.

Ciça acordou assustada, tentava se mexer mas não conseguia devido as cordas que a amarravam firmemente. Ela já tinha consciência que fora sequestrada, só não entendia bem o motivo pelo qual aquele garoto simpático era o seu sequestrador. Ciça não sabia o nome do "garoto simpático" mas jurava que já o havia visto em Hogwarts ao lado de Ben, então a menina decidiu puxar assunto, qualquer coisa era melhor do que a tensão que estava naquele lugar, e talvez ele pensasse que ela não tivesse medo, a menina detestava ficar vulnerável. E se ele soubesse o tamanho do medo que percorria sua alma com certeza tomaria conta da situação, " eu estou amarrada e ele sentado, ele tem a minha varinha, com certeza ele já tomou conta da situação a muito tempo" pensou Ciça, "mas qualquer coisa é melhor que isso".

-Você é amigo de Benjamim Sanandell, não é? – o rapaz que estava sentado em um tronco próximo a Ciça, levantou a cabeça.

-Depende.

-Como assim depende? Ou você é ou você não é.

-Eu tinha um melhor amigo, ai uma garota estúpida entrou na história, e o meu amigo passou a só se importar com ela.

-Nossa! Não seja ... qual é o seu nome?

-Symon Owell.

-Não seja egoísta Symon, todos precisam de amigos. Talvez essa garota queira ser sua amiga também. Eu já passei por isso, antes de eu vir para cá eu tinha uma melhor amiga, e nós éramos só eu e ela, ai entrou uma menina nova na escola ...

-Cala a boca! – Ciça pulou ao grito de Symon, quer dizer, teria pulado se não estivesse tão bem amarrada – Eu não quero ouvir suas histórias, não estou aqui para isso. E não preciso do conselho de uma pirralha.

-Eu só queria ajudar. Vou fazer uma nota mental : nunca tente ajudar pessoas imaturas que já tenham te amarrado em uma árvore. Você é muito nervoso. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Já fez.

-Não, outra.

-Depois que perguntar você vai ficar quieta?

-Sim.

-Então faz.

-Quem é o mandante?

-O quê?

-Quem mandou você me sequestrar?

-Ah! Você logo vai saber.

Stephanie e Ben contaram tudo o que sabiam para Harry, – que a essa altura já estava desesperado – ele agradeceu a informação e começou a agir.

Agora com certeza a questão era pessoal, essa foi a conclusão chegada por Harry e Rony, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa era necessário descobrir o paradeiro de Ciça, mas isso não foi realmente um problema.

Dadas exatas vinte e quatro horas do desaparecimento de Ciça o sequestrador se pronunciou. Mandou um bilhete por uma coruja negra, que Harry achou muito parecida com a coruja que passara de raspão pela sua cabeça no Beco Diagonal. O bilhete era destinado a Harry, com ameaças e pedido de resgate.

_Ora, ora Potter, finalmente te peguei. Te tirei seu bem mais precioso assim como você me tirou o meu. Mas prometo não fazer mal a garotinha se você se entregar. Mas caso o contrário, nem eu mesmo sei o que pode acontecer com o lindo rostinho da sua filhinha. Eu já sabia dela a muito tempo Potter, o culpado pela perda da sua filha vai ser somente você. Não consegue proteger nem uma criança, que vergonha. Em pensar que você destruiu meu mestre, mas você vai pagar Potter. Eu vou acabar com você._

_M._

Ciça estava cada vez mais aterrorizada, já fazia muito tempo que havia sido pega, e até agora nem sinal de alguém para salva-la. Realmente as coisas não são iguais aos livros. Onde ela poderia imaginar que a filha do famoso Harry Potter ficaria mais de vinte e quatro horas nas mãos de bandidos? " É parece que esse título não adianta de muita coisa!", pensou Ciça. "Tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui por mim mesma".

Symon continuava a vigia-la, ela estava presa provavelmente por magia, e obviamente continuava sem varinha. A única coisa que podia fazer era descobrir o motivo de estar presa e quem era o sequestrador.

-Symon, bem que você poderia me dizer o nome do cara.

-Por que você não fica calada? Você me irrita garota! – ele se aproximou apontando a varinha para a testa da menina – O que você quer? Uma cicatriz parecida com a do seu papaizinho?

-Não obrigada. E só para você saber ele não é meu pai. Você não me dá medo Symon, não você.

-Mas você deveria ter medo de mim garota! Eu serei o maior da nova legião de comensais da morte. Meu senhor tomará o poder e tornará real a vontade do mestres dos mestre. O sonho do Lord das Trevas se realizará pelas nossas mãos. Um mundo puro, limpo de sangues ruins como você.

-Você é apenas um servo Symon. Um dia você será descartado como muitos foram. Seu sangue pode ser puro como você diz, mas sua alma é ruim. Seu coração é imundo. Você é sujo. Você e o seu mestre.

-Vocês estão conversando sobre mim? – um homem vestido com uma enorme capa negra que lhe cobria a cabeça apareceu vindo da parte escura da floresta onde eles se encontravam.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 – Tentativa de Resgate 

Ciça fechara os olhos, agora seu medo não era mais o de ficar vulnerável, chegou a hora, tudo acabou. Ela queria que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Por que não? Pensava em sua mãe... Sua mãe... Ela nunca existira... Ciça percebia agora, junto com uma lágrima que descia-lhe o rosto, que não era aquilo que estava vivendo que era um sonho, mas tudo o que vivera... Tudo que acreditara... Foi um sonho... Um sonho do qual ela não queria ser acordada, não agora... E que importância faria, morrer agora, talvez até fosse melhor, esquecer tudo, e ir para o vazio, para o nada, ou para o tudo, ou qualquer lugar que fosse... Que pudesse reviver tudo aquilo que vivera, até saber desse maldito mundo...

- Que importância faz viver, quando não se sabe se aquilo que se vive é verdade, e quando aquilo que se vive ou pensa viver não é bom?

Ciça viu que o que acabara de pensar tinha pensado em voz alta, parou por um instante, tentou ouvir algo, alguma palavra, um cale-se, qualquer coisa. Não, nada. Agora, já tinha dito metade, continuaria, desabafaria, talvez seu último desabafo... Ao menos estenderia seu tempo, não, ninguém viria, já se passara um dia e ninguém tinha vindo, ninguém viria agora.

- Acabe logo com isso, mostre-se, e mate-me... O que espera? –ela falava olhando para baixo, não queria encará-lo.

- Espero alguém ter pena de você e vir lhe buscar. – a voz era gélida, doía ouví-la.

- Não, ninguém virá, está perdendo seu tempo comigo, tente com outra pessoa. – Ciça percebeu que não chorava mais, já estava um tanto mais calma, embora não acreditasse ser possível. Agora ela sabia o que ele queria, era tão óbvio. – Não, Harry Potter não virá, ele ao menos sabe de minha ausência.

- Já lhe mandei um bilhete, logo virá.

Ciça não sabia por que, mas não queria que ele viesse... Talvez fosse por que isso provaria a ela que ele a amava, e ela teria que aceitar isso... Mas não queria, não, agora não, estava com muita raiva para isso...

- Está enganado, -Ciça percebeu um tanto de medo em sua voz, e tentou estar mais convicta, porém, continuava sem encará-lo - a última coisa que disse a ele foi que ele não era mais meu pai. Ele não tem mais essa obrigação, e deve estar com raiva de mim... Ele não virá, seu plano falhou...

- Não, meu plano não falhou, garota estúpida, cale a boca e espere – Ciça notou uma leve entonação de medo, agora na voz dele, e deu uma leve risada, que por sorte, não foi notada.

- Acho melhor o senhor sentar-se...

- Cale-se – Symon interviu.

- Ah, bom ter me lembrado, Symon... – o homem com a capa, após dizer isto, num tom fingindo ser simpático, sibilou algumas palavras apontando a varinha na direção da menina, que sentiu algo prender seus lábios. Ciça espantou-se... Mas não deixou que isso fosse percebido, e ficou inerte, conseguiu não pensar em nada.

- Harry? – Mione abre um pouco a porta da sala de Harry e põe o rosto para dentro, como se perguntasse se podia entrar. Ele estava em pé andando de um lado ao outro da sala.

- Mione, entre – ele responde fingindo estar calmo.

Quando ela vê Rony sentado no sofá, começa uma frase como "não, depois nos falamos", mas acha que seria indelicadeza continuar e entra.

- Quando vocês vão?

- Vamos para onde?

- Não se façam de bobos, conheço-os o suficiente para saber que não ficariam aqui.

- Estava tentando convencer o Harry a não ir, agora vê se me ajuda. – Rony sussurra para que só Hermione ouvisse.

- Harry, você não vai, certo?

- Ah, não, agora dois me dizendo para não ir, não... Prestem atenção, ela é minha filha, vocês já me fizeram demorar bastante – Harry se encaminha para a porta, e Hermione a fecha, quase que na sua cara, e procura um discurso mais convincente, com uma expressão bem séria e o olhar aflito de Rony em sua direção. – por que não me deixam ir?

- Harry, ele está com sua filha, se você for, por que ele não mataria vocês dois? – Rony pergunta.

- Rony, nunca te imaginei me impedindo de tentar salvar alguém.

- Harry, as coisas mudam. Não sou mais criança, você também não. Não tem mais graça brincar com a minha vida, também não quero que brinque com a sua, nem com a de Ciça. – Rony surpreende os dois com o comentário, tanto, que Harry senta-se, esperando ouvir mais sermões. Mas não.

- A última vez que você fez isso, a pessoa que tentou salvar morreu.

Os dois olham para ela, Rony com um olhar como se preferisse que ela não tivesse tocado no assunto, e Harry a olhava com um olhar mutilador, enquanto ela preferia realmente, nunca ter tocado no assunto.

- Mas então me diz, você, que sempre sabe de tudo, o que você acha que eu tenho que fazer? – Harry estava agressivo, gritava – Porque parado é que eu não vou ficar, e você, como sempre, deve saber disso. Não é?

Hermione parou, perplexa. Não tinha mais o que dizer, esperava que Rony a defendesse. Mas não, ficou quieto.

- Eu nunca pensei que levaria tão a sério uma ofensa sua. Essa eu levei, Harry.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe o que responder, não é?

- Não, Harry, eu não sei responder. Me desculpe por não saber de tudo, eu não achei que tinha esta obrigação. Nem essa culpa. Também não sei por que está com raiva de mim, enquanto tudo que eu quis foi não perder um amigo, foi que você não tratasse com gente do tipo do Malfoy, valendo a sua vida, e a de Ciça. Tudo o que quis, como sempre, pensei ser o melhor para você, o que te deixaria feliz. Acho que me enganei em tudo isso, me desculpe, Harry. – após terminar, sem interrompimentos, apenas de algumas poucas lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto, ela se dirigiu à porta e saiu.

- Harry, vou lhe deixar sozinho um instante, pense nas coisas que ela lhe disse, é sério, Harry, não vá. Draco Malfoy nunca foi capaz de te pegar, mas tudo pode ter sua primeira vez.

Rony saíra sem receber palavra de negação ou afirmação de Harry. Viu Mione no corredor e a chamou, ela parou, mesmo que relutante, queria ir para sua sala, tentar esquecer aquilo.

- O que quer, Rony?

- Harry não está tão bem quanto imagina, Mione.

- Vai defendê-lo agora?

- Mione, você está sendo egoísta. É a filha dele.

- Quando você vai ajudá-lo a ir, então?

- Tentei com que ele não fosse, não percebeu? Talvez tenhamos conseguido. E, não vou ajudá-lo. Eu irei sozinho.

- Você?

- Qual é a sua, Mione? Qual o problema? Acha que não posso, não é?

- Sinceramente? Acho.

- Então vem comigo.

- Para quê? Fazer-me de palhaça? O Harry foi um imb...

- Não, para ajudar seu amigo. Para evitar que ele faça uma besteira. Temos uma vida em risco aqui, aliás duas. Se nós não fizermos algo eu temo pela vida do Harry também .

- Quando vai?

- Agora, antes que ele tente ir. Você vem ou não?

Ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Rony retribuiu o sorriso e pediu que fossem antes que Harry resolvesse ir. Eles começaram a andar.

- E ainda tem essa possibilidade, dele querer ir? – Hermione ficou meio ressabiada.

- Vindo do Harry, sempre tem.

- Você tem que pegar alguma coisa ou...

- Não, por mim vamos direto.

- E, para onde?

- Eles estão em três, para sair daqui voando, é difícil, pelo menos sem ser percebido é, e, andar por Hogsmead com uma garotinha amarrada não seria muito normal. Devem estar por perto. Acho que a floresta é o melhor lugar para procurarmos.

- Tudo bem. Você já jantou?

- Não, mas não pretendo, tudo isso me deixou meio mal. Você já?

- Não, também não.

A conversa deles era diferente. Não parecia que eram amigos há anos. Mas que haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas. Embora, também algo que não era para ser dito. Passaram pelo gramado do castelo, que não mudara quase nada desde que eram estudantes ali, e adentravam na floresta, já estava escuro, e os poucos raios de sol que estavam no céu não apareciam nem no começo da floresta, os dois acenderam suas varinhas, e Rony quebrou o silêncio incomodante entre os dois.

- Mione,

- Quê?

- Faz tempo que não consigo lhe perguntar duas coisas... Hmm, primeiro, por que terminou comigo, e foi se casar logo com Snape?

- Terminei com você, por que... Ah! Você sabe, nós brigávamos muito, não dava certo e... Por que... – Hermione hesitou, não queria responder, porém viu que não teria jeito.- Você era muito novo, imaturo.

- Então você acha que a idade mais apropriada para você, é a idade que daria para o cara ser seu pai?

- Não permito a você falar assim dele, ele é meu marido, Rony. Você não entenderia...

- Tente.

- Eu precisava de alguém que fosse como eu. Alguém que gostasse das mesmas coisas, que compreendesse que a vida é mais que um jogo de quadribol. Alguém que compartilhasse comigo a ânsia pelo saber. Sei lá. Talvez nem eu mesma entenda. Qual é a outra pergunta?

- Desde que casou tem me evitado, mas ultimamente, nunca me dirige a palavra, nem um olhar, principalmente quando estamos sozinhos.

- E daí?

- E daí, que nós somos, bem, pelo menos para mim, nós somos amigos.

- Para mim também, somos amigos.

- E por que tem me evitado?

- Sabe quando tudo o que você acha certo de repente parece confuso? – Rony fez uma cara de quem não entendeu – Ah esquece! Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Como assim simplesmente não quer falar? É sobre mim, tenho o direito de saber.

- Não viemos aqui para isso, não é?

- Não, não viemos.

- Melhor assim.

- Só para você.

Os dois não paravam de retrucar, e ora um ficava mais acanhado, ora outro, mas não se via término naquela irritante e tediosa conversa, se é que se podia denominá-la assim. Enfim cessou quando começaram a ouvir alguns sons, que não eram os da floresta. Parecia alguém conversando, algo assim.

Ciça ficou quieta, reconhecera que assim era melhor, mas a fome que lhe batia a fez inquietar-se.

- Não estão com fome?

- O que acha? – Symon perguntou, num ar irônico.

- Calem-se vocês dois. – o homem de capa negra ordenou, e deu algo como alguns biscoitos, os quais Ciça não pôde pegar, muito menos comer, estava amarrada, e logo sua cara ficou também. Mas não ficou quieta.

- Não posso ao menos comer o biscoito?

- Não. – ao que ele falou, Symon riu, mas logo perdeu a graça quando ele ordenou que ficasse quieto.

- Estou com fome. Por favor, você não poderia me dar algo de comer? E me soltar daqui um instante?

- Para quê?

- Não fugirei, não tenho motivos para isso. – Ela olhava como se olhasse nos olhos dele, porém estavam cobertos pelo capuz da capa.

- Já já seu pai virá e na escola você comerá o quanto quiser.

- Ele não é meu pai, muito menos virá.

- Espere quieta, por favor.

Ciça aquietou-se, não tinha mais opção. Dentro de alguns minutos eles ouviram passos, e alguém tropeçando, outra pessoa tentando ajudar, ao mesmo tempo falando para ficar quieta.

- Vamos, rápido... Aquele Potter imbecil veio com mais alguém.

Rony e Hermione vinham discutindo, mas quando perceberam o quão dentro da floresta estavam, decidiram que deveriam permanecer em silêncio. Podiam assustar os seqüestradores.

Hermione caminhava, mas seus pensamentos voavam soltos. Por que ela havia terminado com Rony? "Porque ele era imaturo?" sua mente teimava em lhe dizer. Mas não foi por isso, e ela era a única que sabia. Ninguém a completava tão perfeitamente como Rony. E ela tinha medo disso, medo dessa suposta perfeição. Cada vez mais ela queria se aprimorar profissionalmente e por isso não poderia dar a Rony a vida que ele merecia. Ela tinha medo de não fazê-lo feliz. E Hermione não queria que um amor tão bonito quanto o deles acabasse em um relacionamento frustado. Preferia guardar consigo a imagem de um Rony feliz ao seu lado.

Andava tão distraída pensando que tropeçou em um galho seco, mas foi amparada por Rony, antes que caísse no chão. Ao segurá-la, Rony fez com que a proximidade entre os dois não passasse de meros milímetros. Ambos ficaram vermelhos com a situação, e Hermione tratou de se afastar e quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu sou mesmo uma estabanada! Quase caí. Obrigada.

- Shhhhhh! Fique em silêncio, acho que ouvi alguma coisa.

Rony andou alguns passos, ele tinha percebido um movimento atrás de uma árvore. Sorrateiramente ele caminhou de maneira a chegar do outro lado, onde era provável que o suspeito estivesse. Hermione por sua vez, cuidava da retaguarda com a varinha em punho. Rony se preparou e agarrou o homem, que estava atrás da copa da árvore, pelo colarinho da camisa e o jogou no chão, se movendo rapidamente ficou em cima do homem. Quando se preparava para socá-lo percebeu uma certa cicatriz na testa do "suspeito" .

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vocês realmente esperavam que eu fosse ficar sentado esperando? Francamente.

- Francamente digo eu. – Hermione olhava no fundo dos olhos do amigo – Escute-me bem, você está aqui, e isso é responsabilidade sua. Não tome nenhuma atitude impensada, a vida da sua filha depende disso. E a sua também. Agora vamos em frente, e não quero ouvir sequer uma palavra de nenhum de vocês dois – ela apontou lentamente de um para o outro.

Os dois obedeceram como faziam quando eram adolescentes. Eles sabiam que não deveriam contrariar uma Hermione furiosa. Novamente estavam juntos em uma aventura, mas agora eles eram adultos e a responsabilidade pesava-lhes por sobre os ombros. Não tinham mais o direito de serem inconseqüentes. Todos os três sentiam a diferença dessa situação para quando eram jovens, mas não deixava de ser reconfortante ter os amigos de volta ao lado.

Havia uma movimentação logo à frente na floresta. O trio estava alerta. Como Malfoy esperava encontrar apenas Harry, ele ia na frente. Rony cuidava da lateral, e Mione da retaguarda.

Não demorou muito até ouvirem uma movimentação, eles apressaram o passo e quando chegaram perto de onde vinha o barulho se prepararam para atacar.

Harry viu um homem de capa e um garoto estavam segurando uma menina, Ciça. Harry levantou a varinha e quando ia proferir um feitiço a parte de cima da capa do homem caiu mostrando a face de Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy devolve a minha filha seu desgraçado!

-O seu mal Potter é que você não sabe pedir as coisas direto. Tsc tsc tsc.

-Nós somos três Malfoy, estamos em maior número, não seja idiota e devolva a menina.

-E o seu mal Weasley é que você sim é um idiota. Números não são nada quando não se tem capacidade. – Draco puxou Ciça das mãos de Symon e colocou a varinha na cabeça da menina - Agora eu terei que ser mal educado e deixar vocês aí, plantados, igual batata. Eu tenho uns assuntos importantes para resolver. E você Potter, se quiser sua filha de volta, vai ter que me enfrentar sozinho. Adeus.

Ele desapareceu com Ciça nos braços, usando uma chave de portal. Rapidamente o trio seguiu na direção de Symon que sem pensar duas vezes tocou em outra chave de portal e saiu da floresta o mais rápido que podia.

-E agora? – Harry passou a mão desconsoladamente pela cabeça.

-Agora só nos resta esperar – Hermione pôs a mão no ombro de Harry.

Continua...

N/A: Oieee! Mais um cap. Esse aki foi escrito a quatro mãos... aliás eu tava sem inspiração e quem fez quase o cap todo foi a Maria minha betinha fofa! Gostaram da interação R/H? Não ia ter isso na história não, mas quando se tem um beta q adora esse casal fica difícil resistir!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14 – Em meio a lágrimas

O sol entrava como um pequeno feixe de luz e ia diretamente aos olhos de Ciça que acordou com o incômodo da claridade. Ela não sentia mais as cordas presas ao seu corpo, isso porque já não estava amarrada naquele tronco de árvore. Assim que se deu conta disso, a menina abriu os olhos.

Estava em um quarto, deitada em uma cama de dossel. Um quarto escuro, a luz penetrava apenas por uma brecha na cortina verde. Aliás, todos os detalhes da decoração eram na cor verde. Ciça sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos, como se isso pudesse protegê-la de algum mal futuro. Lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, agora mais do que nunca se encontrava confusa. Não sabia se Harry viria resgatá-la, ou pior, não sabia se realmente queria que ele aparecesse. Encostou a cabeça nos joelhos, sempre fazia isso quando se sentia desprotegida. Ela enfrentou bravamente seus seqüestradores, não que tivesse lutado, mas não cedeu a qualquer tipo de pressão psicológica. Mas agora a pequena menina chorava baixinho com a cabeça nos joelhos. Ela era apenas uma criança, uma doce menina que experimentava tão cedo o gosto amargo do sofrimento.

Ficou ali, quietinha, pelo que pareceram horas, refletindo sobre sua situação. Ela não era uma heroína de histórias infantis. Há um ano atrás, se quer cogitaria a hipótese de ser capturada por bruxos. Há um ano atrás ela era uma menina comum, uma menina feliz.

Ciça estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém entrara no quarto e a estava observando.

- Cecília. – ela olhou confusa para o homem loiro a sua frente – Devo chamar-lhe de Cecília ou de Alicia?

- Use o nome que quiser. Acho que não fará muita diferença. – ela sorriu fracamente – Logo estarei morta e não poderei reclamar.

- Você é forte, menina. Mas é tola. Não deveria desistir assim da vida – ele se sentou na ponta da cama – você deveria me lembrar o quanto é importante mantê-la viva. Você não seria uma boa comensal. - constatou Draco, mais para si mesmo do que para a garota.

- Uma vez me disseram que eu posso ser boa no que quiser. Bastam esforço e força de vontade.

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- Otto Fogli ...– ela disse baixinho – meu pai – acrescentou ainda mais baixo.

- Gostaria de ser uma comensal?

- Isso me faria viver? – Draco sorriu pela pergunta da menina e acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Mas faria pessoas sofrerem, então não me faria feliz.

- Você teria poder.

- E você ficaria feliz. – o homem se assustou com afirmação da menina – Claro que ficaria. Posso ser tola, mas não sou idiota. Cecília Potter. Uma comensal.

- Seu pai morreria.

- Meu pai já morreu. - a menina abaixou a cabeça tristemente – Mas eu não seria uma comensal – ela olhou novamente para Draco – essa é uma luta em vão. Seu mestre não existe mais.

- Você não está aqui pelo meu mestre. Mas chega de conversa. Logo Symon trará o seu almoço – ele se levantou, e caminhou lentamente até a porta.

- Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim. – Draco se virou lentamente.

- Por que isso tudo?

- Simples. Seu verdadeiro pai não esta morto. Mas logo estará.

No castelo a tensão podia ser sentida em qualquer lugar. Os grifinórios estavam abalados pelo desaparecimento da pequena Alicia. Julius e Chris andavam muito calados, não comiam, não sorriam, eles pareciam os mais desolados, com exceção de Harry, pelo sumiço de Ciça. A notícia de seqüestro era segredo, mas como todo segredo que se preze, já estava na boca de todo e qualquer aluno de Hogwarts. As atividades no castelo continuaram normalmente; um grupo de busca foi formado para o resgate de Alicia, mas já era sabido que a menina não se encontrava mais nos arredores do castelo. A questão agora era por onde começar a procurar.

- É obvio que devemos ir direto à casa do Malfoy. – Harry estava desnorteado com a possibilidade de perder de novo sua filha, e desta vez para sempre.

- Ótimo. Chegamos lá, arrombamos a casa dele, e dizemos: Ei, Malfoy, devolva a nossa garotinha! – Hermione falava como se pudesse enfiar as palavras na cabeça do amigo – Harry, acalme-se, não podemos entrar assim na casa dele, precisa de um mandato.

- Eu consigo a porcaria do mandato! Só não me faça ficar aqui sentado esperando, sem ter a menor idéia do que pode estar acontecendo à minha filha!

- Não é assim Harry, mesmo que sejamos influentes no Ministério, tudo isso leva um tempo, e...

- ONDE ESTÁ SEU FILHO HERMIONE? Onde está? Eu te respondo, está dormindo na torre da Grifinória. Salvo. – Harry estava realmente desesperado, ele se sentia impotente diante de tudo aquilo, e parecia que ninguém compreendia sua dor.

A tensão no escritório de Dumbledore estava tão densa que quase podia ser tocada. Os nervos a flor da pele. Depois do breve ataque, Harry se sentou e chorou, não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém, mas sua dor era maior do que seu auto-controle. Ele sentia que tudo o que estava acontecendo com sua filha era culpa única e exclusivamente dele. Hermione se sentou ao seu lado e passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo que continuavam exatamente como eram quando ele era apenas um menino. Um menino. Era exatamente isso que Harry queria ser agora. Ele queria voltar no tempo em que era criança e poder mudar todo o seu destino. Queria crescer de novo e fazer tudo diferente. Queria ter atendido ao pedido de Nathalie e ficado em casa. Queria ter sua mulher e sua filha ao seu lado agora. Por isso chorava. Chorava como um menino que fez algo muito errado e queria poder consertar seu erro.

- Pare com isso Potter. Lágrimas não trarão sua filha de volta. Eu conheço muito bem o Draco, ele não quer fazer mal a garota. Ele quer você. Está disposto a se entregar?

- Severo – Hermione interrompeu – também não é assim. Não podemos simplesmente trocá-los.

- Claro que podemos Hermione. Quem você acha que tem mais chances de sair vivo de lá? A menina ou o seu amiguinho? – Hermione ameaçou questionar a afirmação do marido, mas o mesmo fez um aceno com a mão a fim de calá-la – Escutem-me, Draco não quer machucar a menina, mas se demorarem muito a fazerem o que ele quer... Ele pode perder a cabeça, não sei o que ele pode fazer. Não seria a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy tiraria uma vida inocente.

No salão comunal da Grifinória, duas cabecinhas estavam extremamente estressadas. Dois amigos tentavam se consolar. Todos os alunos que estavam na torre eram solidários a dor das duas crianças sentadas em uma poltrona grande perto da janela. Estava tudo mais quieto que o normal. Estava tudo mais triste que o normal.

- No primeiro dia de aula, a Ciça e eu ficamos aqui conversando. Nesta cadeira olhando por essa janela.

- É, eu sei. - Chris concordou, rancorosa. - Ela adora a vista dessa janela.

Silencio.

- Julius, eu estou com saudade dela.

- Eu também, Chris, eu também.

- Eu queria que ela sorrisse e dissesse que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu quero minha amiga de volta.

- Não chore, Chris. Vão trazer ela de volta.

- A gente devia ter ido atrás dela. – ela se levantou e foi para perto de uma mesa.

- Realmente. Então seríamos três desaparecidos. – Julius falou calmamente como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ai, que raiva! – Chris pegou um tinteiro e jogou no chão - Detesto não poder fazer nada.

- Isso aí Chris! – Julius se levantou, foi para perto da amiga, pegou uma cadeira e jogou no chão, atraindo alguns olhares de alunos que estavam conversando perto da lareira – Isso mesmo! Porque quebrando o Salão Comunal vamos trazer a Ciça de volta. – Chris recomeçou a chorar – Temos que ser racionais. Um Comensal da Morte capturou a nossa melhor amiga, mesmo que quiséssemos, não podemos fazer nada. Se fôssemos atrás dela, apenas colocaríamos as nossas vidas e a dela em risco. Temos que nos preparar, porque quando ela voltar vai precisar muito da gente.

Symon trouxe o almoço de Ciça e ficou esperando até que ela terminasse para que pudesse levar a bandeja de volta a cozinha. De vez em quando, ele reclamava sobre isso ser papel para elfos domésticos, e Ciça dizia que se ele queria ser um comensal da morte, primeiro tinha que aprender a obedecer seu mestre sem reclamar – isso é claro só fazia Symon ficar mais revoltado com a situação, e era exatamente isso que Ciça queria, implicar com o garoto.

Depois da refeição, que a menina comeu quase alegremente, tamanha era a sua fome, Symon se retirou do quarto. Mas Ciça reparou que ele havia esquecido de proferir o feitiço que lacrava a porta. Alguns minutos após a saída do rapaz, a menina resolveu verificar se a porta estava realmente aberta. E para a sua alegria, estava.

Ciça abriu a porta lentamente e começou a vasculhar pela casa. É óbvio que tinha a intenção de fugir, mas não agora. Ela achava que primeiro precisava conhecer o lugar e as possíveis saídas. Nem sabia em que parte do país estava. De que adiantava sair da casa se não pudesse voltar a Hogwarts? Talvez pudesse usar a lareira para se comunicar com alguém durante a noite. Mas primeiro tinha que achá-la. Então colocou isso como prioridade: saber onde ficava a lareira.

Assim que saiu do quarto percebeu que estava em um corredor revestido de papel de parede verde. Era possível ver algumas tapeçarias estranhas, e uns quadros de pessoas com pose de aristocratas. Os quadros a olhavam como se tivessem nojo dela e franziam o nariz como se estivessem sentindo algum cheiro desagradável. Ela achou melhor ignorar os quadros, pois era bem possível ter sonhos ruins durante a noite se os observasse muito. Continuou seguindo o corredor, quando passou por uma porta que tinha como maçaneta uma figura parecida com uma cobra em prata, se convenceu que realmente o dono da casa era um sonserino - como se por acaso tivesse alguma dúvida.

Ao chegar à escada que levava ao andar debaixo se deparou com um salão enorme, devia ser o saguão de entrada. Desceu os degraus devagar para não fazer barulho, já no saguão ela pode perceber que se fosse para a sua direita passaria por um cômodo que tinha como entrada um arco e se fosse para a esquerda encontraria a porta de saída. Ela achou melhor seguir pela direita.

Ciça caminhou o mais silenciosamente que pode, passou pelo arco que dividia os cômodos, era uma sala de estar, com um sofá grande, tapetes, poltronas e uma lareira. Ela havia encontrado a lareira. Agora restava saber se esta lareira estava ligada à rede de flú. A menina percebeu que havia um pequeno pote em uma mesinha no lado esquerdo da lareira, então ela se encaminhou para lá. Suas mãos estavam a centímetros do pequeno pote quando ela ouviu um barulho vindo da direita.

Havia uma porta entreaberta, e o barulho que a Ciça escutou era como um urro de dor. Ela correu até a porta tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, quando colocou o rosto na fresta da porta seus olhos foram diretamente para onde havia sangue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15 – Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

Harry estava em seus aposentos, sentado olhando para o teto. Ficou assim por um bom tempo. Lembrava-se das palavras de Snape: _"... se demorarem muito a fazerem o que ele quer... ele pode perder a cabeça, não sei o que ele pode fazer. Não seria a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy tiraria uma vida inocente"._

Era inútil ficar sentado. Ele precisava buscar Ciça de qualquer maneira. Perdeu muito tempo ouvindo pessoas que não sabiam o que ele estava passando. Tinha que tirar a filha das mãos daquele Malfoy. Iria se entregar se fosse preciso.

Levantou decidido, foi até o banheiro lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho. Reparou como havia envelhecido e lembrou-se de quando era adolescente, nada o teria feito ficar parado enquanto Ciça estava nas mãos de Malfoy. Lembrou-se também das besteiras que fez por ser tão impulsivo...

Saiu do banheiro e voltou ao sofá onde estava sentado. De olhos fechados lembrava que Ciça tinha dormido uma vez ali. Harry sentiu o seu lado direito do sofá afundar, como se alguém tivesse sentado ali. Abriu rapidamente os olhos e se deparou com os castanhos e doces olhos de Nathalie o olhando com carinho.

-Na...Nathalie...você...eu...como?

-Vim visitar você, meu amor.

oOoOo

Ciça entrou correndo pela porta e deparou-se com Draco Malfoy segurando nervosamente o punho. A menina olhou para o chão e pode perceber uma taça quebrada com um liquido vermelho que ela reconheceu ser vinho. Suspirou aliviada ao perceber que não havia acontecido nada de grave.

Draco olhou assustado ao perceber a presença da menina, ela devia estar trancada no quarto e não em seu escritório. Já ia ralhar com ela, quando Ciça pegou gentilmente seu punho e colocou as mãos em torno do ferimento. Ele percebeu que das mãos dela surgia um calor que logo se transformou em uma luz azulada. Um vento forte soprou de uma janela próxima levantando os cabelos de Ciça. A luz azulada foi crescendo e contornou os corpos de Ciça e Draco, em poucos segundos o ferimento estava cicatrizado, e o vento não mais passava de uma brisa suave.

Assim que soltou o punho de Draco, Ciça se sentiu meio tonta e cambaleou para o lado, mas conseguiu se apoiar a tempo segurando na mesa. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, muito menos como fora capaz de curar o ferimento do senhor Malfoy.

Draco sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Ciça não era uma bruxinha qualquer, nunca foi. Essa menina tinha um poder especial, o poder da cura. Ele sabia disso, sempre soube. Por isso foi tirar a menina das mãos da mãe, mesmo que Potter passe a vida inteira pensando que o fato era apenas por uma vingança. Ele se lembrava da necessidade que tinha de usar a menina...

Sua mãe, Narcisa, sofria de uma doença trouxa. Ela possuía um vírus incurável e pegou essa doença graças a Lúcio Malfoy e suas noites de orgias. Mas ela vivia bem, pois por meio de um feitiço feito pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, enquanto Lúcio estivesse saudável Narcisa também estaria. Sua mãe era uma pessoa muito boa, mesmo que ninguém percebesse isso tão bem como Draco.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se pudesse espantar as lembranças para bem longe de si. Olhou para Ciça que estava sentada em uma poltrona, parecendo bastante fraca.

-Vamos, vou levá-la ao seu quarto.

oOoOo

Harry não estava conseguindo assimilar a idéia de que Nathalie estava ali sentada ao seu lado. Aquilo era uma loucura, Nathalie estava morta há mais de dez anos.

-Não é possível. Você, bem... a Nathalie mor...

-Eu sei. Sei que morri. Mas recebi permissão para vir aqui. Aliás fui quase intimada a comparecer na Terra, para evitar que você faça uma besteira.

-Então você é um fantasma?

-Não, – ela deu um sorriso sincero, Harry sentia tanta saudade daquele sorriso... – não sou fantasma. Olhe, – estendeu o braço para ele – pode tocar. Não tenho carne, mas tenho matéria. Não sou como um poltergaist, nunca seria um espírito do caos, você me conhece. Mas como minha missão é ajudar você, eles me mandaram aqui para baixo. E como nunca fui fantasma, me deram matéria. Não é demais? – ela sorriu de novo – Mas eu suspeito que foi para que se fosse necessário, eu pudesse segurar você.

-Nathalie, eu sinto tanta a sua falta meu amor – ele a olhava como se visse um anjo.

Ela se levantou e foi andando até a mesa, onde se sentou, balançando as pernas no ar. Harry a olhou e sorriu ao lembrar que ela sempre fazia isso.

-Também sinto sua falta, mas infelizmente não vim aqui para recordar o nosso amor. Estou aqui para saber o que você pretende fazer em relação à Cecília.

-Estava indo agora mesmo me oferecer no lugar dela.

-Então, ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo. Harry venha aqui. – ele andou até ela, Nathalie pegou as duas mãos dele e entrelaçou nas suas – Me prometa que não vai buscar Cecília.

-Ãnh? O que andam te dando lá no céu? É claro que vou atrás da minha filha.

-Harry Potter – ela respirou fundo – você se lembra bem do que aconteceu da última vez que você não fez o que eu disse? Não me responda. Não banque o valente Harry, isso não vai adiantar em nada. Se você for até lá só vai causar problemas a si mesmo. Eu preciso de você bem para cuidar da minha filha. Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo.

-Não posso deixar minha filha lá com aquele monstro.

-Acalme-se, querido, no fundo Draco é uma boa pessoa.

-Draco? Você o chama de Draco? Nathalie, ELE te matou!

-Até onde eu sei, quem morreu fui eu. E me lembro muito bem. Mas eu o perdoei, não é certo guardar esses rancores, ainda mais depois que a gente morre. Preste a atenção em mim, existe um motivo para que Cecília permaneça onde está. E você vai deixá-la lá.

-Nunca.

-Você não confia em mim Harry? Acha que eu te pediria para manter nossa filha em perigo?

-Claro que eu confio em você, sei que não faria mal a Ciça. Mas não posso deixá-la com Malfoy.

-Não peço que você encerre as investigações, mas deixe que o ministério cuide disso. Por favor, Harry.

-Não posso.

-Por mim, Harry, faça isso por mim, não me deixe voltar para lá sem uma resposta positiva sua. Harry, eu morri... – nesse momento Harry e Nathalie estavam chorando, ainda de mãos dadas – eu morri, Harry, e voltei aqui só para pedir isso para você. Tudo vai dar certo.

-Não sei se posso...

-Por favor, meu amor... Por favor – ela o olhou dentro dos olhos, suplicando para que ele atendesse seu pedido – dessa vez faz o que estou te pedindo Harry...

-Tudo bem Nathalie, uma semana. Não me mexerei por uma semana. Mas se Ciça não estiver de volta, entro naquela mansão e a tiro de lá a força.

-Obrigada, meu amor.

Ela o abraçou forte, e Harry tocava aquele corpo que tanto sentia falta. Nathalie estava exatamente igual a como se lembrava. Linda, sorridente, sincera. Ela afrouxou o abraço, o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Ele parecia um bobo olhando para ela. Nathalie chegou sua cabeça perto da dele e encostou suas bochechas, depois lentamente seus lábios rumaram em direção aos dele. Beijaram-se docemente, as lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dos dois. Quando o beijo cessou, Harry abriu os olhos e ela não estava mais lá.

oOoOo

Ciça levantou com dificuldade, mas dados cinco passos quase caiu de novo. Dessa vez Draco a amparou, e resolveu que o melhor seria carregá-la no colo. Ela era pequena e bastante leve, não demorou muito para que ele a colocasse de volta a cama.

-Você não deveria ter saído daqui – ele a cobriu com um lençol verde, e passou a mão na cabeça da menina, quase de forma paternal.

-Não resisti. Symon deixou a porta aberta – Ciça deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Naquele momento a menina não se sentia ameaçada por Draco Malfoy. Ele a estava fazendo lembrar do pai. Do jeito que estava tratando-a parecia até se preocupar com ela. _"Mas é claro né Ciça! Ele precisa de você viva, para te trocar pelo Potter"_- mas a menina não concordava com sua consciência, existia algo a mais.

-Ok, tente dormir um pouco. Você se esforçou muito.

-Sr. Malfoy, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Com tanto que seja rápida, pode.

-O que foi aquilo? Eu curei seu punho? Fui mesmo eu? Como fiz?

-Você disse que era só uma pergunta. Você tem um dom. Nasceu com ele, mas precisa trabalhá-lo. Não estava preparada para usá-lo, e se eu fosse você não tentaria de novo. Você pode acabar usando energia demais e morrer.

-Por que não me disseram nada?

-Te falaram sobre sua origem? – ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça – Então não teriam como te explicar isso, provavelmente iam fingir descobrir com o tempo.

-Entendi.

-Agora durma, vou ficar aqui para garantir que você não saia passeando sozinha de novo.

Ciça ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro e não demorou muito para dormir, estava exausta, havia perdido muita energia.

Draco observava aquela menina loirinha e tão pequena. Ela havia crescido muito desde que a tinha visto pela última vez, quando a entregou ao Snape para devolvê-la ao pai.

Ele se sentia um fracassado não conseguira salvar a mãe e arruinou a vida de uma criança. Agora olhando para ela dormindo serena, Draco lembrava-se de todo o passado que o ligava aquela garotinha.

Draco sempre tivera um ódio enorme por Harry, mas hoje sua mágoa era muito maior. Pois graças a Harry sua mãe falecera. Ela estaria bem se Lúcio também estivesse, mas Potter o trancafiou em Azkaban, onde definhou e morreu, levando junto a pobre Narcisa que o maior erro que cometera na vida fora amar o homem errado, amar alguém que nunca em toda sua existência descobriu o significado da palavra amor.

Draco também não conhecia o amor. Seu pai nunca o deixou ficar muito perto da mãe. Tinha receio que o garoto acabasse ficando frouxo. Lúcio criou Draco para ser um grande e temível Comensal da Morte. Existia todo um planejamento para a vida de Draco, onde ele continuaria rico e teria mais poder do que qualquer outra pessoa já teria imaginado. Seria o sucessor de Lúcio Malfoy. O novo braço direito do Lorde das Trevas.

O menino cresceu aceitando as idéias do pai como realidades absolutas e incontestáveis. Draco seria grande e ficaria feliz em fazer o pai se orgulhar dele. Talvez assim um dia recebesse um sorriso sincero do pai. Mas o sorriso nunca veio.

Quando Narcisa ficou doente, Draco já era, há muito, comensal da Morte. Foi só nesse período que ele pode conhecer melhor a mãe. Conhecer a doçura de uma mulher que para ele nunca foi mais que um enfeite. E conheceu também a outra face de Lúcio Malfoy. A face da hipocrisia.

Lúcio pregava uma raça limpa, pura, mas durante os atentados a trouxas, invadia as casas e estuprava as mulheres. Freqüentava bordéis, se misturava com aqueles de quem dizia sentir nojo. E o Sr. Sangue Puro, infectou seu sangue com um vírus imundo. Passou a ser o pior sangue-ruim que Draco já conhecera. E além de sujar-se, Lúcio destruiu a vida de Narcisa.

Durante a doença da mãe, o coração duro de Draco se esforçava para descobrir o amor em sua forma mais pura, amor de mãe e filho. Mas o ódio também era alimentado cada dia mais. Odiava Lúcio com todas as forças, e convenceu o Lorde a deixar sobre os ombros de seu pai a responsabilidade da vida de Narcisa, para que morressem juntos.

A doença quase não se manifestava, Draco estava tranquilo. Porém, Potter prendeu Lúcio, e sua mãe começou a sentir a vida fugir de seu corpo. Não havia maneira de salvar Narcisa, a não ser que...

Na época, Draco se lembrava bem que uma vez tinha ouvido em uma roda de bruxos do Ministério, que Potter tivera uma filha com uma trouxa, e que a menina parecia ser especial. Ela tinha o dom da cura. O único jeito de salvar a vida de sua mãe era capturando a menina do Potter. Ele estava tirando seu bem mais precioso quando prendeu Lúcio, então Draco achou justo tirar-lhe algo, e seria para salvar sua mãe.

Foi tudo muito bem organizado. Fazia tempo que Draco não agia mais como Comensal. O Lorde estava morto e sua mãe precisava dele, não perdia o tempo por uma luta perdida. Mas ainda tinha alguns contatos, e foi direto a duas pessoas que não hesitariam em ajudá-lo: Crabbe e Goyle, eles serviram para o serviço sujo. Draco tirou Potter do caminho, e invadiu a casa dele em busca da pequena Cecília. Só uma coisa deu errado: os dois brutamontes exageraram na dose e acabaram matando a mulher trouxa do Potter.

Com a menina nas mãos Draco a levou para a mansão. Preparou todo o ritual, colocou a menina sentada no centro de uma roda feita de ramos de cerejeira. Trouxe a mãe muito debilitada e a deixou sentada de frente para a garotinha. Narcisa questionou aquela situação. Mas Draco sabia que essa era a única maneira de salvar a vida da mãe.

Começou a proferir as palavras do feitiço, onde a pequena Cecília, com sua áurea azul, limparia o sangue de Narcisa. Mas provavelmente o esforço seria grande demais para a menina, que acabaria morrendo.

Draco não queria mais se lembrar de tudo aquilo. Olhou para Ciça que estava dormindo, e viu um sorriso na face da menina, provavelmente estava tendo um sonho bom. Enquanto Draco revivia seu maior pesadelo: o de ter visto a mãe morrer e não ter feito nada. Não tivera coragem de usar a pequena menina. No momento exato, a pequena lhe sorriu. Um sorriso tão puro que Draco não ousou terminar a frase. Não mataria aquele ser inocente.

Narcisa olhou o filho e o chamou para mais perto, disse que ele tinha feito a coisa certa, beijou-o no rosto, e desfaleceu instantaneamente. Draco deitou a mãe no chão, pegou o bebê no colo e saiu dali.

Agora o bebê dormia tranqüilo. Só que já não era um bebê, era uma linda garotinha. Draco a tirou novamente do pai, mas dessa vez não queria de maneira alguma machucar a garota. Mas se vingaria de Harry Potter pela morte de Narcisa Malfoy.

**N/A:** Ai.. adoro esse cap!

**Tataya Black**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 16 – _Nada é tão amável quanto pareceu nem tão frio quanto se pensou_**

Ciça acordou, abriu lentamente os olhos, a claridade era pouca. Estava cansada, pensou seriamente na possibilidade de voltar a dormir, mas ao invés disso ela sentou e recostou-se na cama, finalmente percebendo a bandeja que estava no criado mudo ao seu lado com algumas guloseimas...

-Bom dia! – Draco estava ali, mas, só agora ela percebera.

-Olá. Está aí há quanto tempo? – pergunta a menina ainda sonolenta.

-Cheguei agora mesmo, você não vai comer?

-Não estou muito disposta para comer... - Ciça olha desanimada para a bandeja e pega rapidamente um bolinho de chocolate.

-Durma mais, então...

-Acho que não... - dá uma primeira mordida no bolinho, e se delicia com o sabor do chocolate. Draco sorri ao ver que Ciça estava gostando do doce - Queria lhe perguntar uma coisa... - ela fala ainda com a boca cheia.

-Hm?

-O que quer com Harry?- colocando um dedo na boca afim de retirar o último vestígio de chocolate, ao perceber que Draco a esta observando ela tira o dedo da boca e continua a falar - Quero dizer, sei que vocês não se dão muito bem, e, você está comigo, para depois matá-lo, mas, não seria só por uma implicância. Por que matá-lo?

-Não quero falar sobre o seu pai agora – respondeu ele, meio atônito, sem saber como continuar.

-Não sei se o considero meu pai, e, não me importo com isso agora, mas, você irá matá-lo, não é?

-Pois ele é seu pai, e você devia se importar com isso. Hm, aconteceram muitas coisas, muito dolorosas a mim. Potter pode até ficar como herói de novo, mas isso não ficará barato, pagará pelo que fez.

-E o que ele fez?

-Me tirou a única chance de amar alguém.

-E a vingança, o Sr. considera uma forma de amor? – Draco não respondeu, e a menina continuou. – Pensava que nós quem escolhíamos se queremos amar ou não.

-Eu escolhi a vingança. Eu sou assim... Eu já havia escolhido ser assim, e, agora, não me cabe outro sentimento.

Ciça gostava de conversar com Draco, ele evitava tratá-la como criança, que, apesar de tudo, ela sabia que era. E uma coisa que ela não imaginava, acabou por descobrir, e então por gostar mais dele: Draco sabia o que era o amor e ainda o tinha. Só que reprimido pelo ódio, pela vingança, este não tinha espaço para se manifestar; e, parecia que com ela era diferente, parecia que quando ele estava ao lado de Ciça ficava tão puro quanto ela, quanto uma criança.

Draco via naquela menina a vida. Uma vida que ele se negou a tirar e que sua mãe Narcisa se recusou a receber. Ciça já estava na mansão Malfoy há três dias, e Draco não a mantinha mais presa no quarto. De vez em quando a menina passeava pela casa, mas era proibida de chegar perto da lareira. Por mais que Draco gostasse da pequena, ele sabia bem filha de quem ela era, e além do mais, precisava de Ciça ali para poder realizar sua vingança.

"_E a vingança, o Sr. considera uma forma de amor?" _– a voz de Ciça ecoava na mente de Draco.Matar Harry Potter se tornou um objetivo de vida para Draco. Destruir aquele que lhe havia destruído. Mas ao olhar Ciça sorrir enquanto comia um outro bolinho de chocolate ele pensava se era justo tirar a única família daquele ser tão puro.

"_Está enganado... a última coisa que disse a ele foi que ele não era mais meu pai. Ele não tem mais essa obrigação, e deve estar com raiva de mim... Ele não virá, seu plano falhou..."_ – de novo a voz de Ciça, quando estava presa na árvore, na floresta proibida, ecoou na mente de Draco. Não. Seu plano não havia falhado, e agora ele compreendia isso - "_Ele não é meu pai" - _exatamente isso, Draco havia conseguido se vingar de Potter há mais de três dias e ainda não tinha percebido.

Tudo o que ele mais amava, o Potter que lhe havia tirado. Agora sem que Draco fizesse nada, o próprio Potter perdera exatamente a coisa mais preciosa que tinha: a admiração da filha.

De uma maneira incrível Draco se sentia vingado, mas não se sentia feliz. Anos e anos esperando para ver a ruína de alguém, e quando finalmente ele conseguiu, aquilo não o satisfazia.

-No que está pensando? – Ciça o estava observando há alguns minutos e percebeu como Draco parecia envolto em seus pensamentos.

-Na vida. Na minha vida.

-Ás vezes eu penso que devemos desesperadamente tentar ser feliz.

-Como assim?

-Só cabe a você a sua felicidade. Nós passamos muito tempo culpando os outros pelos nossos erros e pelas nossas tristezas. Eu estava pensando isso agora.

-E você não culpa o seu pai pelo o que está sentindo agora?

-É exatamente por isso que eu estava pensando. Eu só tenho onze anos, hoje eu posso te dizer que toda a minha vida caiu na minha cabeça, mas eu só tenho onze anos. Eu posso melhorar o meu futuro, acredito nisso. Não é porque hoje eu não estou feliz que amanhã eu não poderei ser.

-Você tem toda uma vida pela frente... Compreendo o que você quer dizer.

-E mesmo que eu não tivesse toda ela. Acho que correria atrás da minha felicidade até o último momento. Se não houver esperança, acho que a vida não tem sentido.

-Você é uma garota inteligente. – Ciça sorriu meio envergonhada.

-Eu diria sonhadora. Mesmo triste eu sonho no dia que encontrarei a felicidade.

-Seu pai é um cara de muita sorte. Mesmo fazendo tudo errado ele tem você.

-Ah, – Ciça estava ficando vermelha, ela olhou bem nos olhos de Draco e sorriu, ele retribuiu o sorriso – O Sr. quer ser meu amigo? – ela estendeu a mão para ele.

-Amigo?

-É.

-Então para começar pare de me chamar de senhor. Sou Draco, apenas Draco. - Draco sorriu e pegou a mão da menina.

A partir daquele momento eles se tornaram amigos. E com aquela menina Draco ganhou uma nova oportunidade de conhecer o amor. Um amor puro, quase paterno. Aos poucos Ciça foi ganhando um espaço no coração fechado e amargurado de Draco.

Ciça também aprendia a gostar mais de Draco. Quando ela descobriu a verdade sobre seus pais sentiu um vazio imenso no peito, e agora Draco estava preenchendo esse vazio. Ela havia ganhado um grande presente: mais um amigo; só que esse amigo parecia mais especial. Era com quem ela estava aprendendo e ensinando a viver.

oOoOo

As atividades no castelo estavam seguindo normalmente. Os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória estavam nas masmorras para mais uma aula de poções. Chris e Julius estavam dividindo uma mesa, hoje o professor Snape estava ensinando uma poção com efeito curativo. Todos prestavam muita atenção nos direcionamentos do professor. Mesmo que os exames já tivessem passado, aquela realmente não era uma aula em que se podia se dar ao luxo de não prestar a devida atenção.

Snape caminhava lentamente em torno aos alunos enquanto falava. Autorizou que se iniciasse o preparo da poção, e foi calmamente se sentar em sua cadeira no inicio da sala.

Julius pegou seu material e começou a separar o necessário para a poção, Chris fez o mesmo. O menino sabia que o pai, ou melhor, o professor, como ele gostava de ser chamado no castelo, estava tocado com o desaparecimento de Ciça, porque mesmo que os exames já tivessem sido feitos, nunca Severo Snape daria uma revisão tão fácil aos alunos da Grifinória e muito menos passaria meia hora de aula sem descontar ao menos um ponto.

O menino sentia seu pai mais humano, como era com ele quando era pequeno, quando eles brincavam juntos, quando Julius via sorrisos sinceros todos os dias no rosto de seu pai. Mas desde que sua mãe viera trabalhar em Hogwarts as coisas mudaram. E isso deixava o menino muito triste.

-Desça do mundo da lua, Sr. Julius Snape. – a cabeça de Julius variava do presente para o passado, e nem ao menos percebeu que o pai estava ali.

-Ah sim! Perdão, professor.

-Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela falta de atenção. – Julius sorriu discretamente, "é, tem coisas que não mudam nunca" pensou o menino – Não ria à toa. Depois do almoço quero ter uma conversa com o senhor.

oOoOo

Rony saíra do treino com os alunos do 3º ano. Estava exausto, queria ir tomar um banho, descansar, para depois ir almoçar... Estava no corredor do segundo andar, quando alguém o chamou.

-Ronald Weasley, querido professor... – era pirraça, trazendo um balde nas mãos.

-Sai, Pirraça, hoje não estou para brincadeiras...

-Sua namorada está lhe chamando, tem certeza que não está para brincadeiras? – enquanto Rony olhava pros lados, Pirraça jogou o balde com água gelada em cima de Rony.

-Pirraça, já não falei pra você... Rony? – era Hermione, que vinha apressada, enquanto Pirraça passava por Rony e depois pela professora, fazendo-os estremecer, então foi embora, rindo-se.

-Olá... Pirraça falou que você me chamava, queria algo? – Rony perguntava, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, a fim de tirar um pouco d'água.

-Eu não lhe chamei.

-Ok, - Rony continuava seu caminho, agora estava com frio.

-Não, espere.

-Quê?

-Não lhe chamei, mas, queria falar com você. – Ela olhou ao redor e indicou uma sala vazia, ali do lado.

-Que foi, Hermione?

-Bem – A professora fechava a porta da sala. – Compreendi que o que vivemos já se foi, era só um amor infantil, e, queria que você soubesse disso.

-Que bom, Hermione, assim você pode parar de me evitar. – Ela olhava para ele, como se não quisesse ouvir aquilo, com aquela frieza. – Você é legal.

-Não esperava ouvir isso de você. – Ela respirava fundo e mordia os lábios, embora não quisesse fazer isso.

-E o que esperava ouvir de mim? _"Eu te amo, Hermione, menti isso a vida inteira, você me ignorou, mas eu te amo"_? – ele dizia com frieza e ironia, o que a chocava profundamente.

-Não, fiz minha escolha, eu sou casada, não queria ouvir isso... Só queria que você se importasse o mínimo comigo. – Ela sem perceber, aproximava-se dele. Começaram a escorrer algumas lágrimas em sua maçã do rosto. Rony as limpou delicadamente com as costas de sua mão, e então a moça aproximou seu rosto do dele. A respiração dela estava rápida, mas ele permanecia frio.

-Não, Hermione.

-O último, - ela disse, sem se dar conta do absurdo.

-Não Hermione, você já disse, fez sua escolha. - ele afasta-se dela. E, quando ela se dá conta, leva um susto e também se afasta, quase chorando. - Não me procure mais. Prefiro ficar longe de você, se for para isto.

-Você não é quem eu pensava, fique longe, mesmo, por favor.

-O que quer é que eu fique aos seus pés, não é? Sempre quis. Agora vem me pedir um beijo. Eu fui seu namorado, Hermione, fui! Não sou mais! – Ele falava com uma frieza que ela pensava não existir nele.

-Rony, - ela estava em prantos. – Não fale mais comigo, se é isso o que pensa de mim. Você não me leva a sério... Depois não sabe por que casei com Severo...

-Para traí-lo, não é? Você é repugnante, Hermione. – O professor sai da sala friamente, e encosta a porta.

O que mais irritara Hermione não foram só as palavras, mas como foram ditas, Rony não expressava nada por ela agora, e, o pior, ela se importara com isso.

-Mas só até agora, Hermione, só até agora... – pensou em ela voz alta.

oOoOo

O salão principal estava lotado, o almoço seguia tranqüilamente. Julius e Chris comiam quase sem vontade. O menino empurrou o prato na mesa olhando para a comida com um certo pesar. Da mesa dos professores Hermione olhou para o filho severamente e ele voltou a comer mesmo contra a vontade.

-Minha mãe está me obrigando a comer. – disse Julius cabisbaixo.

-Também estou sem fome, eu tenho sorte de minha mãe não estar aqui.

Chris empurrou o prato da mesma forma que Julius havia feito pouco tempo antes, e foi apenas olhar para a mesa dos professores que recebeu o mesmo olhar severo de Hermione, rapidamente puxou o prato para perto de si e deu uma garfada grande na comida.

-É, acho que sua sorte não é tão grande assim.

-Julius – Chris bebeu um gole de suco para ajudar a engolir a comida – o que será que seu pai quer com você?

-Não sei Chris, mas não vou demorar a descobrir, olha. – Snape vinha caminhando em direção a mesa da Grifinória, parou em frente aos meninos.

-Acho que você já terminou de almoçar, não é Julius?

-Sim senhor. – Julius olhava para baixo admirando como nunca o botão de sua camisa.

-Então venha comigo. – o garoto ia se levantando devagar – Rápido, menino.

A passos rápidos os dois caminhavam em direção as masmorras. O pai ia à frente com seu andar superior, Julius andava cabisbaixo pensando sobre o que seria a conversa com seu mestre de poções. Era estranho pensar assim de seu pai, mas só assim que lhe era permitido, pelo menos em Hogwarts.

Snape abriu a porta de sua sala para que Julius entrasse, o menino foi em direção à mesa do pai e se sentou em uma cadeira.

-Não, venha se sentar aqui, filho.

O menino olhou para o pai, que indicava um sofá no canto esquerdo da sala, onde já estava sentado. Julius caminhou lentamente e se sentou.

-Julius, eu não venho sendo justo com você. E eu só percebi isso quando vi o Potter chorando pela filha dele.

-Você diz que só os fracos choram...

-Eu estava errado Julius. Os que amam choram. E eu amo você meu filho, mesmo que não diga isso sempre... – Snape ficou um tempo em silêncio - Eu vi o desespero de um pai pela perda de um filho. Então percebi que mesmo você estando aqui, eu estou perdendo você. Eu criei uma atmosfera de medo entre nós dois. Quando você chegou a Hogwarts e ficou na Grifinória...

-Desculpe-me, a culpa não é minha, foi o chapéu ele...

-Não estou dizendo isso Julius. Quem te deve desculpas sou eu, meu filho, lhe disse coisas que jamais poderia ter dito, coisas que não são verdade. Eu sou muito rude, é por isso que ainda vou acabar perdendo você e sua mãe. E se esse dia chegar, não sei o que será de mim. – a voz de Snape começava a embargar, então ele se calou por um tempo. Julius não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar. – Eu... eu...

-Não precisa falar nada não, pai... vai ficar tudo bem... eu também amo o senhor.

oOoOo

A rotina na Mansão Malfoy era excessivamente calma para o gosto de Ciça, ela sentia muita falta da bagunça do castelo, das aulas, dos professores, dos amigos. Principalmente de Julius e Chris. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com os amigos, se sentiam tanto sua falta quanto ela.

Ciça não gostava de sentir prisioneira naquela mansão. Ter Draco como amigo era ótimo, mas ela precisava se sentir livre de novo. E dessa vez livre para escrever a própria história.

Ela ainda não enxergava Harry como pai, e nem sabia se um dia conseguiria enxergar, seu coração estava machucado e triste em relação a ele. Mas Ciça era uma menina muito doce, e não conseguia sentir ódio por Harry, apenas uma grande mágoa.

A garota passava a maior parte do dia no quarto da mansão, via Draco com bastante freqüência, pois era ele quem a acordava e a colocava para dormir, e vinha conversar com ela quando estava em casa. Symon ela só via durante as refeições, que ela passou a fazer na sala de jantar depois do incidente do corte de Draco.

Fazia cinco dias que Ciça estava na Mansão Malfoy, a menina não agüentava mais ficar deitada no quarto, então resolveu descer até a biblioteca a fim de encontrar algo para ler. A porta do quarto agora ficava destrancada, ela caminhou pelo corredor, evitando o olhar dos quadros. Desceu as escadas e foi em direção à sala dos livros, adorava aquela biblioteca, ela só vira mais títulos em Hogwarts.

A menina caminhou até uns livros de feitiços simples que ela mesma havia deixado na mesa, e começou a folhear. Foi quando ouviu um barulho, parecia um berro de dor intensa. Ela não sabia se devia ou não sair para ver do que se tratava. O berro aumentava, a pessoa estava aflita e desesperada, parecia que alguém estava sendo horrivelmente torturado. Logo Ciça pensou em Draco. Será que os aurores do Ministério haviam descoberto que ela estava ali? Ela precisava salvar o Draco, dizer que ele não havia machucado-a.

Ela correu na direção do som, encontrou uma sala pequena e escura, tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada.

-E agora? O que eu faço? Ah! Como eu sou burra!- ela procurou a varinha nas vestes, Draco a tinha devolvido, encontrando apontou para a porta - _Alorromora._

A porta abriu e ela entrou, andando em posição de guarda, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não que ela sozinha pudesse fazer muita coisa, mas ela confiava em sua varinha, ela era especial, e às vezes parecia saber exatamente o que fazer.

Depois da porta havia um pequeno corredor escuro, Ciça andava devagar e os gritos ainda eram fortes, mas agora era possível ouvir uma voz ao fundo.

-Você tem que aprender a fazer as coisas direito! Se é só com castigo que você aprende, então: _Cruccius. _

Novamente a pessoa gritou. Havia mesmo alguém sendo torturado, mas não era Draco, Ciça sabia. Ela correu e no final do corredor tinha uma sala circular bastante iluminada, haviam duas pessoas na sala, uma caída no chão e outra com a varinha apontada.

-Draco! O que você tá fazendo?

Ele se assustou ao ouvir a voz da menina, ela olhava apavorada de Draco para Symon caído no chão. Sem esperar resposta a menina saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro.

**N/A:** É o Draco não é tão bonzinho assim né? Afinal ele é um Malfoy. Não xinguem a Mione, ela não é uma qualquer, mas sabe como é né? Seu grande amor ali na sua frente é difícil resistir. E o Snape finalmente resolveu ser um bom pai.

Bju **Tataya Black**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17 – Voltando à realidade 

Talvez morar com Draco Malfoy não fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. E realmente não era, principalmente para uma criança que estava acostumada com um lar cheio de amor e carinho. Mas havia uma coisa, Ciça gostava muito de Draco e sabia que ele precisava dela para aprender o verdadeiro valor da vida.

Só que não era possível para ela morar com ele. Ciça precisava voltar à escola. Precisava rever os amigos e acima de tudo, precisava resolver um assunto inacabado. Mas ela não queria voltar agora, achava que podia adiar um pouco mais o retorno.

O sol já estava baixo, as cores do céu estavam se misturando, daqui a alguns minutos o dia seria noite. O claro seria escuro, com uma bela fusão de cores. Assim também se fundiam os pensamentos de Draco naquele momento. Ele estava prestes a tomar uma atitude importante. Era necessário devolver a pequena Ciça à realidade.

Ele estava tão habituado à menina, ela já fazia parte de sua vida, e pensar que nunca mais veria Ciça o deixava bastante deprimido. Potter jamais o deixaria se aproximar da garota. Draco ia voltar à vida vazia, e sem carinho que sempre teve. Mas ele sabia que na vida nós sempre colhemos o que plantamos. E durante muito tempo ele plantou desamor, caos, tristeza, agora só lhe restava colher a solidão, que nada mais era que a somatória de seus feitos.

Deixando os pensamentos deprimentes de lado, ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado em seu escritório, e foi caminhando lentamente até o quarto de Ciça.

Ao abrir a porta, Draco percebeu que a menina estava perdida em pensamentos olhando para o jardim pela janela. Ele pigarreou alto para que sua presença fosse notada, mas a menina não o percebeu.

-Ciça – ele chamou-a alto.

-Sim – virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz, só então ela notou que Draco estava no quarto – esta aí há muito tempo?

-Cheguei agora.

-Ah tá – ela parecia um pouco alheia ao clima de tensão que rondava Draco.

-Fique pronta – ele achou melhor falar de uma só vez – amanhã você volta para Hogwarts.

-O quê? – sua feição era carregada de desentendimento.

-Amanhã você volta para Hogwarts – ele repetiu firmemente – Vou entregá-la ao seu pai.

-Por quê? – os olhos de Ciça estavam se enchendo de água naquele momento.

-Você esta mais tempo do que deveria aqui – aquelas palavras eram como facas entrando nos corações de Draco e de Ciça.

-Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim – foi então que as lágrimas caíram pelo alvo rosto da menina.

-Não é que eu não goste Ciça, - a fraca barreira de frieza que Draco havia preparado para se proteger antes de entrar no quarto da menina, tinha se quebrado – mas é necessário. Não posso mantê-la aqui.

-Eu não quero ir. Quero ficar aqui. Não posso ficar com ele. Não quero.

-Mas vai. Isso nem eu posso mudar.

-Eu não vou.

-Não vim aqui perguntar se você vai, vim apenas lhe informar que levarei você amanhã. – ele havia sido duro, e sabia disso. Mas não podia fraquejar naquele momento.

-Eu já perdi tudo que amava, agora que aprendi a gostar de você, não poderei vê-lo mais – Ciça chorava, e estranhamente aquela frase tão sincera servia perfeitamente para ambos.

-Você irá me ver – ele se aproximou dela, e tocou seus cabelos – olhe para mim Ciça, eu vou visitar você – ela sorriu fracamente, mas os dois sabiam que aquilo não seria possível – Descanse por hoje, amanhã voltaremos às nossas realidades.

Draco se retirou do quarto, e Ciça ficou deitada, com o rosto no travesseiro para abafar as lágrimas que caíam. Nunca tinha querido chegar aquela casa, mas agora não se sentia a vontade ao abandoná-la, ela se sentia necessária ali, talvez como não seria em nenhum outro lugar do mundo.

OoOoOo

Rony estava distraído organizando algumas vassouras no armário, lembrava-se de seu primeiro jogo como goleiro da Grifinória em seu quinto ano, ele havia sido um desastre. E esse era exatamente Rony, sempre nervoso, e por ter tanto medo de errar, acaba errando mesmo, colocando "os pés pelas mãos". Foi assim com Hermione, ele a amava tanto que, com medo de perdê-la acabou fazendo tudo errado. Ao fechar os olhos, ele podia lembrar-se de cada detalhe do rosto dela, do sorriso, do olhar... Até do perfume. Quando abriu lentamente os olhos, pode perceber que Hermione estava a sua frente, não aquela de quem ele se lembrava, e sim uma Hermione adulta e madura que nesse momento lhe olhava com ternura.

-Perdido em pensamentos?

-Pois é, estava vagando pelas lembranças. – disse ele guardando um vassoura, ao fazer um movimento rápido algumas caíram no chão.

-Eu me lembro do seu primeiro jogo – ela abaixou para ajudá-lo, suas mãos se tocaram. Ele levantou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu estava nervoso naquele dia. – disse recuperando-se do transe em que se encontrava, rapidamente guardou todas as vassouras.

-Rony... – ela parou ficando algum tempo em silêncio.

-Fale.

-Eu sei que talvez não consigamos ser amigos como éramos, mas gostaria que pudéssemos ao menos tentar. Sempre fomos tão ligados... Sinto falta da sua amizade.

-Eu também sinto falta... Da nossa amizade.

-Sei que não podemos apagar tudo o que ocorreu, mas talvez começar de novo seja uma boa solução.

-Eu não quero apagar nada Hermione. Tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida, me ajudou a ser quem sou hoje. Errei muito, mas aprendi com meus erros e apagar o passado seria tolice. Até porque, ainda tenho muito o que entender de tudo o que vivi. Mas vamos fazer dessa conversa, um ponto de partida para uma nova fase da nossa amizade.

-Isso – ela sorriu meio nervosamente – vamos iniciar uma nova fase. –ela ficou sem jeito sobre abraçá-lo ou não, optou apenas por lhe apertar a mão e sorrir gentilmente. – Agora eu tenho que ir, quero ver a quantas anda a busca da Ciça.

-Hoje acaba o prazo que Harry estipulou não é?

-Exatamente, se a menina não aparecer, teremos que vasculhar a Mansão Malfoy.

OoOoOo

Logo após o café, Ciça já estava pronta em frente ao escritório de Draco esperando para que ele preparasse a chave de portal que os levariam a Hogsmeade. Ele se aproximou dela e colocou uma capa preta sobre a menina, a fim de dificultar o reconhecimento dela no povoado.

Após alguns minutos ela sentiu-se sendo puxada pelo umbigo, e logo em seguida colocou os pés na terra segura de Hogsmeade. Draco guardou o pente que serviu de chave, e estendeu a mão para Ciça, ela o olhou nos olhos e segurou a mão dele.

Os dois caminharam em direção a Hogwarts. Aos poucos o castelo ia ficando cada vez mais visível. Draco se lembrava da primeira vez que havia chegado ali, quantas travessuras tinha aprontado, quantas vezes xingou o Potter ou o Weasley, apenas pela simples vontade de vê-los furiosos. Lembrou-se também da última vez que deixara o castelo, e quando poucos dias depois recebeu a marca negra pelas mãos do próprio Voldemort, tornando-se um Comensal da Morte. Aquele símbolo não havia marcado apenas sua pele, mas também sua alma, e as cicatrizes da alma são eternas.

Entraram pelos portões do castelo, os dois andavam a passos firmes. Draco estava decidido a largar a mão de Ciça apenas quando ela estivesse dentro da escola. A menina temia pelo o que poderia acontecer a Draco. Eles não sabiam como seriam recebidos.

Quando perceberam, Draco estava levantando a mão para empurrar a grande porta de carvalho na entrada de Hogwarts.

Hermione caminhava lentamente perto do saguão de entrada do castelo, quando ouviu o ranger da porta. Rapidamente foi verificar do que se tratava, levou um susto quando viu Ciça tirando o capuz que usava, demorou um pouco para reconhecer quem estava ao lado da menina. Quando enfim viu de quem se tratava, puxou a garota para perto de si e o mais longe possível de Draco. Ciça pareceu um pouco relutante em ir com Hermione, mas obedeceu ao receber um olhar de Draco.

O homem já estava se virando para ir embora, quando ouviu um barulho de passos que pareciam apressados. Era Harry que havia visto a filha ainda no corredor.

-Ciça, você está bem? – a menina não parecia querer falar. E não falou. Apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Ela parece bem Harry – Hermione respondeu – depois verei com mais calma se ela esta sobre algum tipo de maldição, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Você precisa ver quem a trouxe. – apontou para onde Draco estava com a cabeça.

O olhar de Harry caminhou lentamente até Draco e se fixou nos olhos dele. Draco parecia indiferente à expressão raivosa de Harry, que já estava caminhando lentamente até ele. Nesse momento Ciça ficou apreensiva, não tinha noção do que poderia acontecer a partir dali.

O tempo passava lentamente, os passos de Harry até Draco pareciam mais longos do que em uma procissão. No entanto, a expressão do rosto parecia se aliviar.

Harry lembra-se do estranho encontro com Nathalie, e de como ela disse ser preciso o tempo de Ciça com Draco. E a esposa estava certa, ele a devolveu sem nenhum arranhão aparente.

Quando Harry ficou a um passo de Draco, olhando-o ainda nos olhos, apenas acenou com a cabeça e pronunciou um audível "obrigado por devolver minha filha". Draco naquele momento não tinha palavras. Imaginava que teria de travar alguma batalha com Potter, mas o homem de alguma forma foi nobre, e isso custava a Draco reconhecer.

Mas o que havia acontecido ali foi apenas uma demonstração de crescimento. Draco foi nobre o suficiente para devolver Ciça, e Harry nobre o suficiente para não criar mais algum tipo de atrito, ainda mais na frente da menina. Eles não eram mais crianças há muito tempo, não havia necessidade de competição.

Sem ter o que dizer, Draco apenas retribuiu o aceno de cabeça. Harry já ia abrir a porta para que Draco se retirasse, mas este o interrompeu.

-Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore.

-Então me acompanhe – Hermione se adiantou.

Harry pegou Ciça pela mão, enquanto Hermione levava Draco até o escritório do diretor. Mas a menina rapidamente retirou a mão das mãos dele. Draco observou a cena, e deu um olhar reprovador à Ciça, que apenas se encolheu um pouco. Quando estavam a alguns passos de distância, a menina se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

-Eu quero ir também.

-Não querida. É melhor você ir à enfermaria.

-Eu não quero ir à enfermaria professor Potter. – ela falou calmamente enquanto o olhava seriamente – Quero acompanhar o Draco. – ela correu até onde Draco estava ao lado de Hermione e segurou firmemente as mãos do amigo.

-Deixe, Harry – disse Hermione calmamente – eu estarei lá.

-Então eu vou também.

No caminho até a sala de Dumbledore, Ciça não desgrudou de Draco um minuto se quer. Hermione ia um pouco mais a frente, e Harry um pouco atrás. Enquanto subiam pela escada em caracol, Draco fala à Ciça.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso.

-Feito o quê? – ela fez-se de desentendida.

-Você sabe muito bem que não deveria ter pedido para vir comigo. Já deve ter sido muito para o Potter não me esbofetear. – ele disse baixinho, ela riu.

-Eu sei. Mas como é que eu ia ficar sozinha com ele? Não quero.

-Mas vai. Depois conversamos sobre isso. Chegamos.

Hermione abriu a porta do escritório e logo depois deixou que todos entrassem, Draco adiantou-se e foi logo cumprimentar o diretor.

-Como vai, professor?

-Muito bem, sr. Malfoy. E o senhor?

-Estou bem também.

-Então sente-se – Draco se acomodou na poltrona de frente para a mesa do diretor, as outras pessoas na sala sentaram-se em um sofá perto da parede direita, exceto Ciça, que ficou de pé ao lado de Draco.

-Ciça sente-se ali com seu pai. – ela olhou para Draco meio assustada pela ordem.

-Mas...

-Ciça, vai sentar com seu pai. – bastante contrariada ela se sentou entre Hermione e Harry.

-Sobre o quer conversar, sr. Malfoy?

-É a respeito da menina.

Draco relatou com detalhes o que aconteceu no dia que Ciça manifestou seu dom. Ele achava importante que Dumbledore tomasse conhecimento de tudo para que pudesse preparar a menina. Se ela não tivesse os ensinamentos necessários poderia morrer com esse tipo de transferência de energia. A idéia original de Draco era enviar uma carta a Dumbledore, mas como o encontro com Harry não foi dos piores, ele resolveu que o correto seria falar pessoalmente. O relato já estava quase no final, todos ouviam atenciosamente as palavras de Draco, quando a porta foi aberta com um estrondo.

-Eu soube que esse animal nojento estava aqui! – era Rony que entrava com a varinha já apontada para a cabeça de Draco.

-Ronald. Acalme-se! – Hermione se levantou rapidamente.

-Que calma! Esse idiota vai pagar por tudo o que já fez. – Rony chegava cada vez mais perto de Draco, que agora se levantava e virava-se na direção do ruivo.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Dumbledore se levantou para tentar conter o professor. Draco colocou a mão levemente para trás e feito isso Rony disparou um raio na direção do loiro, que nem teve tempo para se defender. Antes que o corpo caísse no chão ouviu-se um grito.

-Draaaacoooooo!

Ciça correu até Draco, que ainda estava de olhos abertos, ela tocou o rosto dele e começou a chorar. Ele a olhou, e deu um leve sorriso.

-Saiba querida... Que você... Foi muito importante... Na minha vida – ele falava com muita dificuldade – você salvou... A minha alma – e lentamente ele fechou os olhos.

-Draco! Draco! – ela olhou na direção de Rony, que agora estava atônito olhando a cena – O que você fez? Por que você fez isso? POR QUÊ?

Ela voltou a olhar para Draco, suas lágrimas caiam como gotas de chuva sobre o rosto do amigo. Ciça colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto de Draco, e sua energia começava a ser transferida para ele, uma luz azul tomava conta do corpo dos dois. O vento foi tão forte que fechou a porta. Os cabelos dela balançavam com muita força, ficando quase completamente para cima. A expressão de seu rosto era concentrada.

Harry tentava se aproximar da filha para evitar que ela fizesse a transferência, mas o vento era tão forte que não o deixava se aproximar. Ele tomou um impulso forte e quando estava quase tocando em Ciça, ela levantou uma das mãos e ele foi jogado contra a parede do outro lado do escritório.

Calmamente o vento foi cessando, Ciça tirou as mãos do rosto de Draco, e quando ele abriu os olhos, ela caiu desfalecida no chão.

Continua...

N/A: Eu gosto desse cap. O Rony foi realmente mto idiota!

Keria dizer o próximo cap é o último. Sou uma autora deprimida. Essa fic naum recebeu quase nenhum review. Então, se ninguém se manifestar dizendo q tá lendo essa fic, o último cap não será publicado.

Isso não é uma ameça Nathy com cara de Sonserina má é um aviso!

Bjin pra Camy.

Tataya Black.


	18. Chapter 18

N/A: Um bjo especial pra Camy pelo seu niver! Mtas felicidades. E vc perguntou sobre akilo do Draco, não era algo q teria uma continuação, foi um fato isolado, para demonstrar, como diz o nome do cap, que nada é tão amável como se parece. Ou seja, por melhor que Draco havia se tornado, ele nunca seria completamente bom. BJJUU

Cap. 18 – Nem sempre tudo termina bem

Ciça abriu lentamente os olhos, ao deparar-se com a claridade, fechou-os novamente. Pouco a pouco se acostumou com a luz. Levantou um pouco o corpo e pode perceber que estava na enfermaria. Viu seus dois amigos conversando baixo num canto da sala, eles ainda não tinham percebido que ela estava acordada. Olhando-os debater, a menina se emocionou, realmente estava com saudades daqueles dois.

Ela queria que eles percebessem que já havia acordado, então pigarreou alto. Imediatamente os dois olharam assustados e vieram correndo em direção a ela.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Chris.

-Acho melhor chamar a enfermeira. – Julius olhou para os lados, tentava dar alguns passos, mas estava confuso, não sabia para onde andar – Não, é melhor você deitar de novo. Fique quietinha.

-Calma, Julius. - Ciça ria abertamente da confusão do amigo. 

-Você quer alguma coisa?

-Quero sim, Chris. Quero um abraço dos meus amigos que eu não via há muito tempo.

Os dois sorriram e abraçaram a menina, e o com o abraço deles foi como se uma luz tivesse sido acesa na cabeça de Ciça. As lembranças recentes começavam a retornar. Lembrou-se do escritório de Dumbledore, lembrou-se de Draco.

-Onde está o Draco? – ela perguntou assim que se separaram.

-Já deve estar em casa. Foi levado ao Sant Mungos, mas foi liberado logo em seguida, minha mãe me disse.

-Pois é, você ficou em observação por uma semana lá, e depois trouxeram você para cá.

-Uma semana? Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo? – Ciça estava espantada.

-Uns dez dias. Parece que você perdeu muita energia.

-Nossa, mas agora já me sinto bem melhor. Que bom que Draco está bem.

Todos ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, Chris e Julius estavam querendo saber sobre o tempo que Ciça esteve fora com Draco, mas respeitavam a amiga e não queriam tocar no assunto, ela ainda devia estar muito abalada pelos acontecimentos. Chris começava a mordiscar o lábio inferior, sinal que ela estava angustiada, Ciça percebeu isso.

-Pode perguntar. – ela disse, por fim.

-O quê? – disse Chris fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Eu sei que você esta curiosa, te conheço. Pode perguntar. 

-Ah! Pensei que teria que esperar mais um tempo até você se recuperar.

-Chris! Você é muito insensível – Julius a repreendeu, de cara feia – não precisa se preocupar, Ciça, conte apenas quando se sentir à vontade, e se não quiser, não fale nada. – Ciça apenas mexeu a cabeça e começou a falar.

-Vocês não têm idéia do que eu estou sentindo. As pessoas que eu mais amei não existem. Elas eram uma mentira. É como se meu coração ficasse vazio de uma hora para outra. A minha vida é uma farsa. Todos me enganaram.

-Mas, Ciça – interrompeu Chris – pelo que eu entendi, eles só queriam o seu bem. Você viu, foi só ficar sabendo e você já correu perigo. Seu pai só te queria viva.

-Mas por que mentiram para mim? O que aconteceu não foi por que eu sabia, iria acontecer de qualquer forma. Por que ele não me contou assim que eu vim para cá? Por que ele teve que me abandonar?

-Ele não te abandonou, seu pai fez tudo para te dar a melhor família possível.

-Não defende ele, Julius! Ele me enganou, agiu como se eu fosse uma boneca, controlou a minha história.

-Mas Ciça, agora você vai ter que conviver com ele. Tenta enxergá-lo como antes, quando Harry Potter era o seu herói. 

-Isso vai ser difícil, Chris.

-Tenta, Ciça, por você, alguém tem que ocupar esse lugar vazio no seu coração. E afinal de contas, ele é o seu pai. E ele te ama, do jeito dele, mas ama.

-É, Ciça, talvez o jeito dele não seja o melhor, mas é amor, de qualquer forma. Família a gente aceita, e aprende a conviver. Ele errou, e errou feio, mas ele quer consertar, dê essa chance a ele.

-Dê tempo ao tempo, e tudo vai se acertar.

-Obrigada gente. Não tenho outro jeito, né? Eu queria poder morar com o Draco, pelo menos por uns tempos.

-Aí, tá vendo? Você aceitou o Sr. Malfoy.

-E o que isso tem a ver?

-Ciça você me desculpa, mas Draco Malfoy matou a sua mãe. Foi por causa dele que isso tudo começou.

-Ele não me contou, acho que não foi bem assim – a menina abaixou a cabeça – mas ele nunca teve referência de amor. O que o Draco fez era o que ele achava que era o certo. Ele queria se vingar. De maneira alguma estou querendo dizer que ele agiu certo, mas não sei se vocês iriam entender. Nesse tempo que eu passei com ele, aprendi que as pessoas são muito mais do que aquilo que a gente imagina. Ele cresceu sozinho, tendo tudo o que queria, menos o que mais significava para ele: o amor e reconhecimento do pai. Nem sempre as pessoas são más porque querem... Ás vezes essa é a única coisa que eles conhecem. Com o Draco foi assim.

-Mesmo assim. Você mesma disse que as pessoas são muito mais do que a gente imagina. Tenta conhecer seu pai. Deixa ele tentar mostrar para você a pessoa dele que você não conhece.

No mesmo dia, à noite, Ciça saiu da Ala Hospitalar e pôde jantar com os amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Todos queriam saber direito a história sobre o desaparecimento da menina, mas os monitores da casa, atentos, dispersavam qualquer vestígio de aglomeração perto de Ciça, assim ela pode fazer a refeição em paz.

O ano letivo teria término em uma semana, e todos estavam ansiosos pela contagem dos pontos. Naquele ano quem ganhou o campeonato de quadribol foi a Corvinal.

Mesmo que os amigos tivessem falado que Draco estava bem, Ciça estava preocupada com ele, queria vê-lo, só assim se acalmaria. Mas ela sabia que Harry não a levaria para visitar Draco. E seria difícil sair da escola, pois como faltaram alguns exames, essa semana que seria um pouco mais livre na verdade estaria bastante atribulada para Ciça, que até tentou ser liberada dos exames, mas como não teve argumento, já que insistia em dizer que foi tratada muito bem na mansão Malfoy, seria obrigada a fazer as provas.

Deitada em seu dormitório ela recebeu uma coruja, era Edwiges trazendo um recado de Harry. Ciça naquele momento analisou a coruja, que parecia tão cansada e velha "que mau o Harry é, devia parar de dar tanto trabalho à coitadinha da Edwiges" - pensou ela. Abriu o pergaminho e leu calmamente o bilhete que dizia para ela se encontrar com ele logo cedo.

Ciça teria que enfrentar Harry. Ainda não tinha conversado direito com ele desde que descobriu toda a verdade sobre sua vida. Quando ele foi visitá-la na Ala Hospitalar, depois que já estava bem, ela fingira dormir, para não ter que encará-lo. 

A menina abriu a janela e liberou Edwiges, sentou-se novamente na cama e imaginou como seria bom ter seu pai Otto lhe trazendo um pouco de leite quente, enquanto sua mãe Mariana fazia cafuné em sua cabeça. Agora era assim que Ciça se referia aos pais, pai Otto e mãe Mariana. Não que ela já estivesse habituada com tudo, ainda nem aceitava isso direito, mas não queria ser injusta com Nathalie.

Mesmo que não tenha tido contato com ela, a menina a reconhecia dos sonhos que diversas vezes teve quando era criança, e só agora compreendia. A mulher que as vezes lhe dava conselhos em sonho, ou apenas sorria à ela, que a mãe Mariana dizia ser a "fada madrinha", a mulher que ela ouviu chorar no sonho que teve no último verão, antes que toda essa história houvesse começado, aquela mulher era sua mãe.

Foi então que ela se lembrou. Como se uma luz acendesse na cabeça de Ciça. Ela lembrava de ter visto a cabeça de Harry flutuando em seu quarto depois do sonho estranho. Como ele havia parado lá? Ciça tinha ficado de perguntar, mas ela tinha esquecido... Até hoje. Fez uma nota mental para que essa fosse a primeira pergunta que faria a ele na manhã seguinte. 

Afastando todos os pensamentos da cabeça, a menina deitou e abraçou o travesseiro, para que pudesse entrar em uma longa noite de sono, sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte Ciça acordou cedo, antes de todos no quarto. Se levantou, arrumou-se e foi direto para a sala de Harry. Não estava com fome, então nem pensou em tomar café da manhã. Parada à frente da sala, ela pensava seriamente se batia ou não na porta. Não tinha muita certeza sobre essa conversa. Antes que pudesse se decidir, a porta se abriu e de lá saiu Harry.

-Oi. – ele disse receoso.

-Olá, você disse para eu vir cedo. Aqui estou. – ela disse simplesmente.

-Eu estava indo tomar café, me acompanha? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não quero comer, aliás, queria resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Podemos conversar? – a menina disse séria. 

-Claro. 

Harry abriu passagem para Ciça passar, e entrou logo após dela. A menina se encaminhou direto para a cadeira em frente à mesa de Harry. Sentou ereta e colocou sua melhor feição neutra. O moreno logo ligou essa feição ao Malfoy, e pensou se a transferência de energia podia ter assemelhado sua filha àquela família desprezível. Ele rapidamente se sentou em sua cadeira de frente para a filha.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta para você, – disse Ciça – o que a sua cabeça fazia flutuando no meu quarto durante esse verão? 

-Minha cabeça? – Harry fez uma cara de dúvida, e depois compreendeu – Você me viu naquele dia? – Ciça afirmou com a cabeça – Pensei ter passado despercebido como sempre.

-Como assim como sempre? – ela questionou – Tem mais alguma coisa sobre a minha vida que eu deveria saber e você não me contou? 

-Não me venha com sete pedras na mão, Ciça! Foi você quem saiu daquela sala e não me deixou explicar toda a história.

-Ah não importa! – ela disse malcriada – Eu quero saber o que você fazia lá.

-Eu sempre te visitei usando minha capa de invisibilidade – ele disse buscando paciência com as atitudes de Ciça – desde que foi decidido que você seria criada da maneira que foi. Eu fui a todos os seus aniversários – ele disse saudoso – acompanhei seu crescimento de trás de árvores, arbustos, até de trás da cortina. Minha vida nunca esteve completa sem você, nunca te abandonei, apenas me omiti. Naquele dia no último verão, a capa escorregou por alguns segundos, você tinha tido um pesadelo, eu estava preocupado acabei me distraindo com capa. Não sabia que você tinha me visto. Uma vez quando você tinha três anos – ele deu um sorriso fraco – tropecei na bainha da capa e caí, fiquei com metade do corpo visível, você me viu. E ao invés de gritar ou sair correndo como qualquer criança normal faria, você veio até a mim e me ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Sua mão era tão pequena, – os olhos de Harry marejaram de lágrimas – eu me sentei no chão e toquei você, eu não encostava na minha filhinha desde que era um bebê. Você me deu um lindo sorriso cheio de dentinhos pequenos, e saiu correndo sem contar a ninguém o que tinha visto.

-Não me lembro disso – Ciça disse baixo.

-Não teria como se lembrar, você era muito pequena.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Harry deu algumas fungadas para conter as lágrimas. Ciça fixou o olhar na janela do outro lado do cômodo. Harry olhou um momento para a menina, depois para o porta-retrato com a foto de Nathalie grávida que estava na mesa, e o pegou por alguns instantes.

-Não era para isso ter chegado a esse ponto. Não era isso que sua mãe queria.

-Infelizmente para você, a culpa é inteiramente sua. – Ciça disse sem tirar os olhos da janela. – Não foi para isso que você me chamou aqui foi? – ela finalizou olhando para Harry. 

-Não, – ele deixou o porta-retrato de volta na mesa – você nunca deixou de ser uma Potter, os registros da escola foram feitos com seu nome falso a meu pedido. Você se chama Cecília Marie Potter.

-Oh, obrigada por me esclarecer isso – ela disse sarcástica. 

-Ciça, menos, por favor! – Harry respirou fundo e continuou – Queira você ou não, eu sou seu pai e nada vai mudar isso. Assim que acabarem as aulas você volta comigo para minha casa. Precisamos chegar a um acordo para podermos conviver.

-Eu tenho uma proposta para você – ela disse convicta.

-Uma proposta? Pois bem, diga.

-Podemos conviver civilizadamente se você atender dois pedidos meus. 

-E quais seriam esses dois pedidos?

-Primeiro – Ciça ficou um instante em silêncio, e depois continuou – quero trocar de escola.

-Trocar de escola? E o que há de errado com Hogwarts? Você tem amigos aqui.

-Você há de errado em Hogwarts. – ela disse séria – Eu preciso digerir tudo isso que aconteceu, e com certeza passando 365 dias por ano perto de você não vai me ajudar. Meus amigos serão sempre meus amigos, em qualquer lugar que eu estiver. Quero estudar em Beauxbatons, a partir do próximo ano letivo. Eu sei que você pode mexer os pauzinhos e me conseguir uma vaga lá.

-Eu acho que posso resolver isso. É até bastante razoável. Apesar de achar que Hogwarts é a melhor escola de magia que já existiu. E o segundo pedido?

-Preciso ver Draco.

-Nem pensar – Harry disse se levantando da cadeira.

-Não há hipótese de acordo se eu não puder saber como Draco está! – Ciça também se levantou da cadeira.

-Ele está bem. Está em casa, não basta saber disso? 

-Não! Quero vê-lo.

-Ciça, sente-se! – Harry apontou a cadeira, ele mesmo se sentou e depois a menina fez o mesmo – Eu não posso permitir que você se encontre com Malfoy, ele te seqüestrou.

-Mas depois me devolveu, não devolveu? – ela refletiu um pouco e depois falou – No último dia de aula, antes de pegar o trem, posso vê-lo em Hogsmeade com algum adulto tomando conta de mim. 

-Não tenho certeza.

-Você tem que entender que isso é importante para mim, – ela disse apontando para si mesma – eu arrisquei minha vida naquela transfusão de energia, ele é meu amigo, eu preciso vê-lo. Pelo menos para me despedir.

-Tudo bem, mas Rony te acompanha.

-Aquele lá num chega perto do Draco que eu não deixo! – Harry se assustou com a reação de Ciça, ela sempre demonstrou carinho por Rony – A professora Hermione pode me acompanhar. Ela é bem mais sensata que esse seu amigo. 

-Então está certo.

-Ok, com licença, tenho exames a fazer. – ela se retirou da sala. 

Harry observou a filha sair. Nada havia acontecido como ele tinha planejado. Ciça era muito senhora de si para uma menina de onze anos, ela tinha puxado a mãe nisso, ele sabia. E ela era fiel aos amigos como ele mesmo era. Um pequeno fio de esperança crescia no peito dele, de que um dia os dois pudessem viver como pai e filha, como deveria ter sido desde o inicio.

Os exames de Ciça prosseguiram por três dias, ela achou que se saiu razoavelmente bem, não havia tido tempo de estudar, mas assistiu às aulas e leu livros bastante instrutivos na biblioteca de Draco. Ela tinha certeza que na prova de História da Magia tinha dado alguns exemplos que só ela sabia, talvez Julius também, mas ele sempre costuma usar apenas o que os professores dão em aula, diz que é para não pecar por excesso.

Chris e Julius não ficaram nada felizes com a idéia de Ciça de mudar de escola, mas entenderam os motivos da amiga. Essa reação deles fez com que ela se remetesse a Isa, sua amiga do Brasil, quando Ciça contou que iria para Inglaterra, desde que voltou da casa de Draco que ela não escrevia para a amiga, não sabia ao certo o que escrever para ela já que não podia do nada, contar por carta que era uma bruxa e tinha sido seqüestrada por aquele que se tornou um grande amigo. Seria muito confuso, então resolveu esperar até as férias e contar por alto que tinha descoberto sobre seus pais verdadeiros.

As malas estavam prontas, todos alunos já preparados para embarcar no Expresso Hogwarts para as tão esperadas férias de verão. Ciça não estava muito empolgada com a idéia de passar quase três meses na companhia apenas de Harry. Mas os amigos disseram que iam visitá-la e também a chamaram para passar uns dias com eles, isso amenizou a aflição de Ciça.

Depois da conversa séria que teve com Harry na sala dele, apenas trocaram algumas palavras estritamente necessárias. A menina evitava ao máximo ter muito contato com o pai, já que não teria como escapar dele nas férias.

Ciça desceu as escadas do castelo correndo, Hermione a esperava no saguão de entrada para levá-la para enfim ver Draco. Quando saiu do escritório de Harry naquele dia, foi correndo enviar uma coruja ao amigo para marcar o encontro, dois dias depois ele respondeu confirmando sua presença. Ela estava ansiosa para ver Draco, precisava saber como ele estava, e contar sobre sua mudança.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmeade, Ciça viu um homem alto e loiro sentado em um banco na praça. Ela soltou a mão de Hermione e correu até ele. A professora ficou apenas observando de longe. Ciça chegou com um sorriso lindo onde Draco estava e ele a recebeu com um abraço.

-Estava com saudades suas – ele disse ainda a abraçando.

-Eu também! – Ciça se soltou do abraço e se sentou ao lado dele – Como você está?

-Muito bem, graças a você. Salvou minha vida. Mas não devia ter feito isso, Ciça.

-Eu nunca ia te deixar morrer – ela disse a ele.

-Mas você podia ter morrido, não se arrisca a vida por ninguém. – Draco disse sério como quem ensina uma lição.

-Se arrisca a vida por quem se ama. Se arrisca a vida pelos amigos. – foi a vez dela falar como quem dá uma lição, e ele sorriu para ela. – Draco, eu vou embora, vou estudar na França. Preciso de um tempo longe do Harry. Quero organizar minha cabeça. 

-Não adianta fugir dos problemas, Cecília – ele passou uma mão nos cabelos dela, em sinal de carinho.

-Escute bem, só você pode me chamar de Cecília. – ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso – Vou sentir sua falta, mas vou dar um jeito de nos vermos.

-Acho melhor não nos vermos.

-Como assim? – Ciça arregalou os olhos – Você não gosta mais de mim, é isso?

-Claro que não é isso! Não seja tola! Mas você precisa ter um relacionamento razoável com seu pai, comigo por perto duvido que isso seja possível, e eu nunca fui uma boa influência para crianças.

-Eu não sou criança! – ela disse se endireitando no banco – Sou uma pré-adolescente!

-Nossa, isso muda muito as coisas. – ele abriu um belo sorriso.

-Mas eu posso te escrever não é?

-Pode sim, e eu responderei com prazer. – ele olhou para a direção onde Hermione estava impaciente e depois para o relógio – Acho melhor você ir, está na sua hora. Não queremos perder o trem não é? – ele disse se levantando.

-Eu até que queria perder esse trem. Mas é como você disse, não se deve fugir dos problemas. – ela também se levantou.

-É isso aí. – ele deu um abraço de despedida.

-Nem sempre as coisas terminam bem, não é, Draco?

-Não, Ciça, se não está bem é porque ainda não acabou.

-Ciçaaa, está na hora! – Hermione gritou.

-Tenho que ir, tchau.

-Tchau. 

FIM 

N/B: Gente, que triste... Acabou! Sério, acabou!

Foi tão bom betar pra Tataya! Ela escreve bem pra caramba! Ouve minhas sugestões sem noção, de vez em quando, e ainda tem umas idéias geniais...

Bom, gente... Eu também estou esperando a continuação, ansiosa, porque eu adorei a Ciça... Só que, no fundo, o Draco estava melhor... Acho bom ele aparecer na continuação, viu, Tataya? Aliás, acho bom ter continuação...

Olha, adorei mesmo. Pena que acabou, e parece que durou tão pouco!

Bom, gente, beijo p'cês...

E Tataya, obrigada por confiar a mim sua fic. Obrigada por tudo, valeu, mesmo!

"Supremum vale", pessoal,

Srta. Blé.

N/A: Acabooooooouuuu! Dois anos e meio de fic e finalmente chegou ao fim! Nada é o que parece foi meu primeiro projeto, não teve uma grande aceitação, mas eu sei que quem deu uma chance para essa fic não se arrependeu! Então um super beijo para Rebeca, para Camy, para Lika e para a Ly que acompanharam a fic.

Um beijo para Bia que lê isso desde muito tempo mesmo. Pro pessoal da época da escola que incentivaram. Para Elle Black que me ajudou com o enredo durante um bom tempo. E para Maria que betou lindamente essa fic que vai estar para sempre no meu coração. 

Em alguns meses vai rolar uma continuação, mesmo que seja só para satisfazer a Camy e a Ly que pediram. Rsrs

Obrigada pela paciência e por aceitarem as minhas loucuridades.  
Tataya Black.


End file.
